Shades of Grey Part 1
by Dayraider
Summary: Part 1 of the SEQUEL to A New Heaven. Pit, Ike and their family find an adventure, along with someone new. Rated T for some violence and suggestive situations. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Shades of Grey

Chapter 1

Gently gliding down on pale golden wings, the angel Xera landed deftly in the tall grass. She was dressed in her standard yellow chiton, sandals, and had a small pouch attached to her belt.

Before her was a large grove of trees through which a small river flowed. Cautiously, she pulled out her golden dagger and slowly walked into the woods. The trees were so dense that she had to flatten her wings against her back to keep them from getting snagged in the branches.

Scanning the leaf-strewn floor, Xera searched for her goal. _Small plant with dark green leaves,_ she thought. Small _yellow flower with a red heart. That's the description Palutena gave_. Ahead of her, a small flock of birds took flight in alarm to her approaching. _These conditions look right_.

Carefully, she made her way deeper into the trees and toward the river. She looked around the bases of the trees and around the many bushes growing among the undergrowth. Glancing up, she saw the small river ahead of her, lazily flowing through the woods. The trees made way along the river, and soon she was standing on a small rock looking skyward, happy that she wasn't in the dense overgrowth any more.

As she looked back down, her keen eyes caught a small flash of yellow. She spread her wings and with a silent flap, was airborne. Slowly and quietly, she flew to a large bush by the edge of the river. Upon landing on the muddy shoreline she instantly saw the plants she was searching for. "Yes!" she exclaimed happily as she knelt down and began to carefully cut into the ground. Once she had cut all the way around, she gripped the smooth stalk and gently tugged upward. After a little wiggling, the plant came free from the ground complete with a ball of dirt around the roots. Sheathing her dagger, she then unhooked the bag from around her waist and carefully inserted the dirtball.

Standing up straight, she smiled as she held the bag with the protruding plant. _Palutena will be so proud. She has been looking for one of these for a while. _she thought. Then, she heard a sound, kind of like a moan. Quickly drawing her dagger, she spread her wings ready to fly away. Scanning the surroundings, she saw that she was alone.

Her heart, though, was beating quickly; she knew she had heard something. Upon slowly turning around again, searching the undergrowth more carefully, she saw something black. It was darker than any shadow on the floor of the woods. _What's that? _she thought. Suddenly, the black thing moved a little, moaning slightly.

Xera's eyes grew. Her keen eyes told her that she was staring at black hair. _An animal._ she thought as she slowly flew in the direction of the black hair. As she flew, she also gained altitude as to keep a safe distance. When she was directly overhead, she looked down, expecting to see an injured animal. Instead, she was looking down at a human child. It was naked and lying on its side with its back against a large bush.

Instantly, she landed and knelt down. The child's bronze colored skin was covered in bug bites and its black hair matted and full of twigs. "Hello there," she softly said, not getting a response. "Let's get you away from this bush, you are getting eaten alive by these bugs," she said, flicking a beetle from the child's shoulder. Carefully, she put her arms under the child and tried to pull it away just to find that its ankle had been chained to a sizable rock. Dried blood caked the child's ankle indicating that it had tried in vain to escape.

"Who could have done this?" she asked in a shocked voice. Her eyes then grew and she took a step back in awe. Sprouting from the child's shoulders was a pair of wings, the feathers an ebony black. "A…A Dark!" she said, her voice quavering.

She, along with all the angels of SkyWorld, had been taught that they were not alone. Different tribes of angels existed around the worlds and dimensions, but none so feared as the Dark.

Possessing black wings and having slightly darker skin, the Dark were easily discernable from other angels. The evil-minded tribe would often harass the humans, angels and other species of the worlds, causing trouble wherever they went. This seemed to be nothing more than amusement for the tribe, as they reveled in chaos.

The small angel moaned again and tried to move, but it seemed as if all the energy had been drained from its little body. Xera squatted down and assessed the child. She found that it was a boy, around eight years of age, and looked severely dehydrated. "We need to get you some help," Xera said, her voice still shaking.

Standing up, she looked around, scanning the ground for anybody. She then shot skyward above the trees and searched the skies. There was nobody to be found. Landing again beside the boy, she knelt down and examined the chain, trying to find a lock. "I have to free you somehow. I need to get you to Palutena," she muttered as she checked the chain. After a while searching, she gave up. "How was this put on you?" she exclaimed with frustration.

The boy moaned again, his eyes still closed.

"Shhh…" Xera said calmly as she gently rubbed the boy's head. "I'll find a way to get you out of this chain." Looking around she found a rock slightly larger than her fist. Quickly, she grabbed it and started hacking away at the chain. "Come on!" she exclaimed as she kept aiming for the same link. "Break!" she yelled. Continuing to hit the same spot, she saw that she was making some progress. Eventually the link broke, the chain separating. "Finally!" she exclaimed, but to her surprise, the two broken halves quickly reattached, looking like new.

"NO!" she yelled in shock as she stared at the chain. Taking a few calming breaths, she wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said to the child. "It looks like this chain is enchanted. I'll need to get some help to free you." She then stood up. "Let me see what I can do to make you a little more comfortable."

Xera dumped the plant from her small bag and then flitted over to the river. There, she landed in ankle-deep water and crouched down, washing the dirt from the bag. She then filled it with the cool water and flew back to the boy. Then, kneeling down, she put it to the boy's lips.

"Here, try to drink," she said as she tried to tilt her bag. The boy had just barely opened his mouth when the water hit his dry lips, and he managed to swallow some as it entered his mouth.

The boy's eyes slowly opened. To Xera's surprise, they were a deep purplish-blue. She couldn't help but stare at them as something passed between the two of them. After a few seconds, his eyes closed as he sighed back into unconsciousness.

"I'm going to get some help now," she said softly as she rubbed the boy's head. Then, standing up, she untied her simple silken belt and pulled off her chiton. Left wearing only a modest pair of silken under-shorts, Xera gently laid her outfit on top of the little boy. "I'll be right back," Xera whispered, fighting back the tears and opening her wings. In the blink of an eye, she was airborne, flying as fast as she could back to SkyWorld.

As she flew, she couldn't shake the feelings of anger and sadness. _How could someone just leave an innocent child like that to die?_ Wiping her eyes, she continued her flight upward toward her home.

…..

Pit was sitting under a tree in the main park in SkyWorld. He watched as his two children, Azure and Zephyr, chased one another in the air. Right now, it was Azure doing the chasing, trying to catch up with the zipping and weaving Zephyr.

It had only been two years since the goddess Palutena had blessed him and his life-mate, Ike, with the twins. Now, they were the equivalent of ten-year-old human children, growing too fast in Pit's opinion. He watched with amusement as Azure caught up with Zephyr as the boy swooped low over the ground. Seeing an opening, the blue-haired girl tackled her brother resulting in them both tumbling and rolling in the soft grass. Zephyr sat up with a feigned pout on his face, but then broke out laughing.

"Overtaken again," Ike said, walking up and sitting beside Pit. "Either Azure has the wings of an eagle, or Zephyr doesn't have his heart into it."

"I think it's a combination of both," Pit replied still watching the children stand up and taking to the air again. "Zephyr is more content to stay grounded and lose himself in a book."

"Azure, on the other hand," Ike completed while chuckling, "she's quite the tomboy."

Pit looked at Ike and smiled. "How was training?"

Upon acceptance into the angel community two years ago, Ike had immediately become one of the leaders of the Defenders, a group of men, and a few women, who were tasked with the defense of SkyWorld. Pit and his brother, Blayze, were also leaders of the group.

"Not bad really," Ike replied. "Today we went over saber practice. Since it's a much lighter weapon, it makes sense to make it one of the primary close combat weapons."

Pit's smile grew as Ike continued to talk about the training class. Just as when he would look at his children, he felt his heart swell as he gazed upon his life-mate.

Recognizing the look in Pit's eyes, Ike stopped talking and smiled. He leaned in and gave the smaller angel a sweet kiss. The kiss would have lasted longer if not interrupted by an urgent thought-sending, the telepathic method of sending thoughts from one angel to another.

*Pit…Ike… Where are you?*

*Xera?* Pit sent, hearing the urgency in his sister's thoughts. *We're at the park. What's wrong?*

*I need you guys to meet me at my house. Ike, bring your sword,* Xera replied.

Ike looked at Pit and jumped to his feet. *Azure…Zephyr…Come here!* he sent to the kids who had taken to the air, about to start another race. Immediately, they veered and flew down toward their parents.

"Yeah, dad?" Azure laughed as she flew in and hovered a few inches off of the ground, her bare feet almost touching the grass.

Zephyr landed and was slowly flapping his wings, itching to get back into the air.

Ike spread his blue-edged wings wide. "You two need to go to your uncle's house. Your father and I were called by your aunt, and she sounded rather upset," he said, adjusting Ragnell in his belt.

"Is something wrong, father?" Zephyr asked in his usual soft voice, his wings now folded behind him.

"We don't know," Pit answered. "We'll let you know when we find out." He too spread his wings and, together with Ike, took to the sky, heading toward Xera's house.

Azure and Zephyr both took to the air and slowly flew toward their uncle Blayze's house. "I wonder what's going on," Azure mused as she looked over her shoulder at her parents, who were heading in the direction of their aunt's house.

"I don't know," Zephyr responded, "but it sounded serious." He then turned to wave at their friend Taran, who was stuck at home doing chores.

The blond angel returned Zephyr's wave before resuming sweeping his back patio.

"Maybe Taran can meet us at the park later today," Zephyr said, veering toward Blayze's house. Hearing no response, he looked over and saw that he was flying alone.

*Az!* Zephyr thought-sent, *You better not be following our dads; you'll get caught!*

*Don't worry about it, Zeph. I just want to see where they're going. I won't get into trouble.* came the reply.

*Fine…but don't say I didn't warn you,* Zephyr sent as he landed in front of his uncle's house.

…..

Ike and Pit found Xera emerging her house, tying a belt around a new outfit. "What is it?" Ike asked as he landed.

"No time!" Xera exclaimed as she spread her wings. "I'll tell you on wing, follow me!" She then took off and started flying toward the borders of SkyWorld.

*Xera,* Pit thought-sent, *What's going on? I've never seen you fly this fast.*

She filled them in as she flew over the edge and toward the ground. *…and then I covered him up and flew up here as fast as I could. I also told Palutena about the chain and she said that an enchanted weapon might be the only way to break a link.*

Ike's hand went subconsciously to Ragnell's hilt. He hadn't been to the earth in almost a year, when he had dropped his sister, Mist, off at her home. Although his fear of heights had abated greatly, watching the ground rapidly approaching still made him a bit nervous. *What exactly is a Dark?* he sent trying to take his mind off the fact that he was still over a mile from the ground.

Pit looked over his shoulder at Ike, about to respond, when his eyes grew. *AZURE!* he sent to his daughter who was hovering over the edge.

Ike stopped and hovered, looking up. *Didn't I tell you to go to Blayze's home?* he sent with a stern edge.

*S-Sorry, Dad,* came the meek reply, *I wanted to see where you were going.*

*You know you aren't allowed over the edge…Go! Now!* Ike sent firmly. *We'll talk about this later.*

Over the past year, he had taken the roll of disciplinarian in the family. This greatly relieved Pit, as he felt he was too soft to be stern with his children.

Slowly flying backward, Azure landed on the edge, still looking over. *Yes, Father,* she replied.

*I'll make sure she gets to my house,* came a sending, surprising them all; it was Blayze.

Whipping around, Azure saw her uncle Blayze landing before her. Behind him was Zephyr, giving an 'I told you so' look.

*Thank you, Blayze,* sent Pit.

*Think nothing of it," Blayze returned, looking over the edge. *Just make sure to fill me in when you return.* The red-headed angel then turned to look at Azure. "Well?" he asked.

Azure looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have followed." she timidly said.

"Don't be apologizing to me," Blayze said. "It was your father that you disobeyed."

Azure sniffed. "I know…"

A smile slowly came to Blayze's face. "You know, I just happen to have the afternoon free. What would you two say to going for a swim?"

Both young angels immediately perked up and yelled "Yeah!" in unison, flapping their wings excitedly.

Blayze chuckled. "Okay, let's go." At that, he spread his lightly tinted red wings and took to the air with the children behind him.

…..

Pit filled his life-mate in about the Dark as the three made their way to the ground. He told him of their reputed evilness and how one hadn't been seen by an angel of SkyWorld in over a hundred years.

*There!* Xera sent, interrupting Pit and Ike's conversation and pointing to a small opening in the trees. *We need to go through there.*

The three angels slowed down as they went through the opening and landed in the clearing by the river. Xera immediately ran over to the boy with Ike right behind her. As Ike had just come from training, he was wearing full battle armor including greaves and sandals. Pit, however, was lacking footwear. He flapped his wings and hovered a few feet above the rugged ground as Ike and Xera reached the boy.

Xera knelt down beside the boy. "Who could have done this?" she nearly sobbed as she uncovered the boy who moaned pitifully as he heard Xera's voice.

"Gods!" Ike swore as he looked down. "I'm surprised he's still alive." He then looked at Xera. "Put the chain on top of the rock." Ike said, unsheathing Ragnell.

The sound of the enchanted blade coming in contact with the chain rang across the clearing. The link where Ike had struck was cleanly cut into two. It looked red hot, as though it had been melted in half.

Xera immediately started to wrap the boy up in her old chiton and gently picked him up. "We need to get him to Palutena," Xera said, tears streaming down her face.

"Here…" Pit said reaching out. "Let me have him. I'll carry him for you."

Xera looked at him for a second before reluctantly handing the boy over. "Be careful with him, Pit," she said before opening her wings and rocketing skyward.

Pit flew with Ike beside him as they followed Xera. He looked down at the boy in his arms. "He's so small and innocent," he muttered to himself. He thought of his own children and how he would do anything to protect them, and now he was carrying a child, younger than his, that was left to die in the wild.

*I'm sure he'll be okay,* Ike thought-sent to him.

Pit looked at Ike with tears in his eyes. *With Palutena's help, anything's possible.*

(end chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2

Shades of Grey

Chapter 2

The three angels made it back to SkyWorld and immediately flew toward the sky island, where the mighty temple of Palutena stood.

It was an imposing structure taking up a sizable portion of the island. Large and circular, the building was surrounded with countless columns and a high domed roof that appeared to be made of glass. Behind the temple were the extensive gardens where Pit and Ike had met their children, a gift from the goddess.

Xera landed first and turned around, holding out her arms as Pit landed. "Let me have him," she said, sniffing.

Wordlessly, Pit carefully handed the boy over to his sister and followed with Ike as the three walked toward the grand temple.

Although Ike had been in Palutena's temple many times before, the sheer beauty of the building always had him catching his breath. The large golden doors opened for the angels as they walked up the steps up to the main veranda. Walking through another set of doors, the three found themselves in the main room. It was a large, circular room with a series of slender columns around the perimeter. Numerous windows let in the sunshine, but most of the illumination came from the ceiling which looked like it was made of clouds. In the middle of the room, sitting upon a chair on a small dais, was the goddess, Palutena.

"Welcome, Ike, Pit, and Xera," she said as she stood. "And welcome, young Dark one." Walking down the steps, she met the angels halfway to her throne.

Ike and Pit respectfully fell to their knees while Xera took a few steps forward.

"Let me have the child," the goddess said, opening her arms. She took the boy into her arms and looked down. "This is the first time a Dark has ever been in this temple," she said softly as she looked at the boy's face.

"Will he be okay?" Xera quickly asked as she fell to a knee.

"I can feel your concern, along with pain and anguish," Palutena said as she continued to look at the boy.

"Why would someone do this?" Xera blurted out. Quickly remembering her company, she lowered her head. "Forgive me, my goddess."

"Your heart is among the purest in SkyWorld, dear Xera," Palutena said. "It's understandable that you are upset. Fear not, for I will nurse the child back to health." Reaching up, she placed a hand on the boy's forehead, making him sigh through his unconsciousness. "I am certain that he'll make a full recovery."

"What'll become of him?" Ike asked, standing up.

Palutena had a slight worried look upon her face. "I'm not sure, Sir Ike. For now, I must concentrate on healing him."

"Will you let me know when he is healed?" Xera asked hopefully.

"Of course, my dear Xera," Palutena said with a gentle smile. "I will call on you first."

Xera rose to her feet. Almost without thinking, she reached out and ran her fingers through the boy's ebony locks. "You are safe now, little one," she whispered before turning to walk away.

…

Ike felt Pit's hand enter his as they walked out of the temple. "Well, at least we got him to Palutena in time," he sighed, looking down at Pit.

Xera walked next to them as they descended the stairs. She had a vague, distant look on her face, as though deep in thought.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ike asked, noticing the look on Xera's face.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'll be okay," she answered. "It's just hard to comprehend. Life is a beautiful thing. Not something to be discarded."

Pit smiled slightly and reached out, pulling his sister into a side hug. "You have a heart of gold, sis," he said with a chuckle.

"Hey," Ike said with a grin. "Why don't we head over to the lake? Blayze is there with the kids."

Xera smiled slightly. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. For some reason, I have this urge to give them both a great big hug."

…

The lake was a sizable body of water tucked away in the corner of the largest park in SkyWorld. Angels would go there to bath in the shallower sections and swim in the deeper portions, which were lined with sizable outcroppings of large, flat rocks. These platforms would be used to dry off and relax in the warm sun.

Pit, Ike, and Xera found Blayze sitting on one of these rocks, atop a small cliff. Twenty feet below him, Zephyr and Azure were swimming with their friend, Taran. Although a few years older than the twins, Taran was a steadfast friend, and could almost always be found with them.

"Good afternoon, Blayze," Ike said as he landed. The red-headed angel was sitting naked and gently fanning his wings to help them dry. Next to him was a pile of the children's clothing. It had taken Ike a while to get used to the casual nudity of the angels of Sky World. Now, it didn't bother him at all.

"Hey, guys," Blayze returned as Pit and Xera landed next to Ike. "Now, what's going on?"

Xera told her brother of the Dark boy, now being cared for by Palutena, and how he had been chained to a rock with an enchanted chain.

Blayze's eyes narrowed as stared across the lake, his mind distant. "Now why would someone leave him like that?" he mused. "If they wanted him dead, they would have just killed him." He looked at his sister. "It must have been some kind of punishment."

"Would the Dark be evil enough to sentence a child to death in a slow and painful way?" Ike asked.

"From what I know of them, yeah," Blayze said, standing up. He reached down, picked up his chiton and started putting it on. "But that's not what's worrying me."

"Do you think there could be more around here?" Xera asked, her eyes large.

Blayze scanned the skies. "Well, from the sounds of it, that child had to have been down there for a few days. That means there were Dark in this area."

Pit walked to the edge of the cliff and called the children to get out of the water and come up to the platform to dry off.

"We need to see Queen Karine," Blayze said, opening his wings and flapping them quickly, making sure they were dry. "She has to be made aware of what's going on."

Pit nodded and then looked at Xera. "Will you be able to take the kids tonight? I don't know how long we will be at the castle."

"Of course," Xera replied.

Ike then stood up and hugged Xera. "Thanks, Xera. We owe you one."

Xera quickly gave Ike a kiss on the cheek. "If anything, I owe you, Brother. You freed that poor little boy."

By now Azure, Zephyr and Taran had made it to the platform, giggling and laughing. Zephyr immediately sensed something and walked up to Pit. "Is something wrong, Father?" he quietly asked.

Pit dropped to one knee and roughed up the boy's wet, coppery hair. "Nothing that you have to worry about, Zephyr," he replied with a smile. "If I were you, I would concentrate on tomorrow's gathering. It's a great honor to be chosen to sing the welcoming."

Zephyr smiled broadly. "Don't worry, Father. Taran and I have the song completely memorized. We'll make our goddess proud." The boy was referring to the song that he and his friend would sing at the worship gathering, an assembly of all the angels of SkyWorld.

Once every couple of weeks, all the angels of SkyWorld would gather in the great hall of the castle and worship their goddess, who would always make an appearance. Starting at noon, the celebration would eventually move outside to the grand gardens, often lasting until sunset. There would be lots of food, singing, music, and even some dancing. It was these celebrations that cemented the angels' relationships with one-another, making all of SkyWorld like one big family.

Pit walked with Zephyr to where Azure and Taran were lying on their stomachs, gently fanning their wings. "Kids, you are going to be staying at your aunt's tonight. Your father and I have to meet with Queen Karine."

"What's up?" Azure asked, looking up.

"I promise that I'll fill you in once we know. As for now, don't worry about anything," Pit replied, tying to smile. "I don't want you two to stay up too late."

Taran smiled broadly. "Don't worry, Pit. Zeph and I will be awesome tomorrow."

"Don't be so sure, Zeph's a much better singer," Azure joked, pushing Taran's shoulder.

"Oh, now you're in for it!" Taran exclaimed, jumping to his feet and spreading his wings daringly.

Azure also leapt upright and was crouched, ready to attack.

"Kids, calm down," Xera said as she walked up to them. "Azure, lay back down so your wings can dry…you too Taran."

"Yes, ma'am," Taran said, slightly red-faced as he lay back down.

Azure snickered and stuck her tongue out at Taran, who replied with an equally funny face, making the girl crack up laughing.

Xera looked up and watched her brothers start their short flight toward the castle.

…

Blayze, Ike and Pit landed before the main doors of the castle. Like Palutena's temple, the castle was an impressive structure. It was tall, with ornate turrets and balconies, creating an almost fairy-tale appearance. The castle even rivaled Queen Elincia's beautiful castle in far away Crimea.

Standing before the broad, gilded doors to the castle stood a thin woman with short, pale blond hair. She was wearing the standard battle armor and had a pair of sabers strapped to her hips.

"I came as soon as I could," she said with smirk. "What took you?"

Blayze smiled. "We were at the main park, Aline, and had a ways to fly. From the looks of it, you were probably here at the castle all along, going over the inventory."

"Good deduction, Blayze," she said with a gleam in her eye. "Seriously, what's up?"

"We need to meet with the queen," Pit said somberly. "We might have to prepare for war."

…

Xera paced the floor of her modest living room as Zephyr and Azure ate at the table. The sun had since set, and the room was being softly illuminated by several small oil lamps.

*What do you think is wrong?* Azure thought-sent to her brother as she watched her aunt.

*I don't know. I feel a lot of worry coming from her, but I can't figure out what's causing it,* Zephyr replied. A few months ago, the boy had discovered that he had a gift for sensing people's emotions. He had only shared this with his sister as he didn't want anyone to make a fuss over him.

*Worry? Can you tell what it's about?* she pressed.

Zephyr closed his eyes and concentrated. *All I can tell is that she is worried about someone,* he replied.

"You two sure are quiet," Xera said as she walked up to the table, making Zephyr jump slightly. "Are you done eating?"

"We were just talking about tomorrow's gathering," Azure lied.

Xera's smile grew. "My nephew will be singing the welcoming song," she exclaimed, giving Zephyr a sideways hug, making the boy blush.

"Don't forget, it's my turn is in a few weeks," Azure said proudly. "Then I'll show you what real singing is like."

"Yeah, right!" exclaimed Zephyr, laughing.

"Alright you two," Xera said. "Let's get ready for bed. Tomorrow is a big day. She ushered the children into her bedroom where they quickly shed their outfits and climbed onto her bed.

"Get your elbow off my wing!" Zephyr exclaimed as he settled on one side of the bed.

"Well, get it on your side!" Azure replied.

"Come on, kids. Calm down and get some rest," Xera said before blowing out the oil lamp on the table. She knew that by morning, they would be nuzzled peacefully together, that is, until they woke up. Turning, Xera walked toward the door.

"Aunt Xera…" Zephyr said in a slightly worried tone, making Xera stop. "Will everything be okay?"

Xera was quiet for a while. "As long as we trust in Palutena, everything will come out for the best."

"I can't wait to see her!" Azure exclaimed, irking her brother who was trying to start a serious conversation with his aunt.

"Now don't worry about anything, Zephyr," Xera said. "Get some sleep so you will be ready to impress our goddess tomorrow."

"Okay," Zephyr replied as he turned onto his side. "Good night, Aunt Xera...Love you."

"Love you!" Azure quickly exclaimed loudly as to not be outdone by her brother.

Xera chuckled slightly. "I love you two also. Now, get some sleep." She then walked out of the room and to the door. Walking out onto her front porch, which was crowded with small pots of various flowers, filling the air with a powerful and soothing fragrance, Xera stopped and stared in the direction of the temple's sky island. All she could think about was the little boy whose life she had saved earlier that day.

(end chapter 2)


	3. Chapter 3

Shades of Grey

Chapter 3

Ike, Pit, Blayze and Aline all sat around a large, wooden table. At the head of the table sat Queen Karine, thankfully out of her royal robes and adornments. They were in a small conference room, high in one of the turrets, with windows overlooking all of SkyWorld.

"So…a Dark was found nearby?" Karine asked as she scanned the faces of her four generals.

"It was a child, left to die in the wild," Pit said. "Xera stumbled across him while on a mission for our goddess."

"Where is he now?" Aline asked.

"Palutena has him and is nursing him back to health," Pit replied.

"He's lucky he is alive," Ike said. "If he would have been there for another day, he would have died."

Blayze narrowed his eyes and said, "I wonder why they just left him to die."

"Perhaps Palutena will be able to get that from him," Karine said.

"I hope so," Pit replied. "But now we are faced with this reality. Dark were in this area just days ago."

Karine sighed. "That's what bothers me the most."

Blayze was leaning back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. "If the Dark were going to do something, they would have either done it by now, or else, they`re still planning it."

Karine looked at her four generals. "Blayze, what do you feel we should do?"

The red-headed angel looked at his brothers and friends. "We need to prepare ourselves - that's obvious."

"Even though there is a chance that nothing will happen," Ike said. "I agree with Blayze."

"How many Defenders do we have?" Karine asked Pit.

"We currently have about a hundred that are trained and ready to fight," Pit answered.

"That's hardly enough," Aline said as she did some figures in her head.

Ike had been sitting back, thinking things over. "I think I have an idea that could double our forces," he said. "It might be a bit controversial, but we did something like it in Crimea with a lot of success."

All eyes fell on Ike as he presented his idea. By the time he had finished, everyone was in agreement. Aline left to initialize the first plan, the designation of a patrol and early warning system. The rest, would be announced at the gathering tomorrow.

…..

The boy's eyes fluttered open. He immediately panicked and bolted upright. As he did, he saw a tall woman with green hair standing a few feet away. She was, by far, the most beautiful person that he had ever seen.

"Hello little one," she said in a calm and soothing voice. "Do not be afraid, you are safe here."

"Who are you…? Where am I?" the boy asked, terrified. It was then that he realized that he was clean and dressed in a gleaming white chiton. He looked at his ankle where the enchanted chain had been affixed and saw that his skin was perfectly healed, the dried blood gone. "You are not an angel," he said, looking back up.

"No, I am not," Palutena said, walking to the bed. "My name is Palutena, and I am the goddess of SkyWorld."

The boy's eyes grew. "A…goddess?" he squeaked, starting to tremble.

All it took was one touch from Palutena on the boy's forehead to instantly calm him down. "That's right," she softly said as she stood before him. "Do not be afraid. No harm will come to you here." She smiled at the boy. "Do you remember anything before today?"

The boy lowered his head and sniffed. "No. I don't remember anything," he said softly. "I don't even remember my mom or dad…what they look like."

"Whoever left you altered your memory," Palutena said with a tinge of sadness. "Even I can't break the barriers."

"I can't even remember my name," the boy said, starting to sob.

Palutena reached out and gently ran her delicate fingers through the boys black hair, making quietly sigh. "You are welcome to live here in SkyWorld," she said. Just then, a knock was heard on the door. "Please, come in."

The door opened, and Xera walked into the room. She was about to bow to her goddess but instead froze, staring at the little angel sitting on the bed.

…..

Pit had just finished putting on his formal chiton, the one that he always wore to the gathering, when Azure and Zephyr ran into the bedroom, also wearing their finest outfits. Azure had her hair neatly braided, her brother's hair also neatly combed. "Wow, Xera did a great job on your hair," he said, pulling his daughter into a sweet embrace.

"Where's Father?" Zephyr asked, looking around.

"He had some preparations he needed to make," Pit answered evasively as he combed his hair. "Did Xera come with you?"

"Aunt Xera was called away a little while ago," Zephyr said, sitting on the bed. He was taking great care not to mess up his clothes or hair.

"Called away?" Pit asked, turning to look at his son.

Zephyr nodded. "She had just finished doing Az's hair when she was called by someone."

"Hmm, I think I might know why," Pit said, smiling. "Let's head to the castle now."

Taking each of their hands, Pit led his family out of their house and through the streets. They met others opting for a pleasurable stroll to the castle as opposed to flying, and ended up becoming part of a small group. Looking up at the castle, Pit saw some Defenders stationed on the turrets, keeping a sharp eye out and ready to sound the alarm if needed.

The main hall slowly filled with most of the angels standing around in small groups. Pit met up with Blayze and Aline and stood at the front, near the huge and imposing throne.

Eventually a tall angel, wearing a long, glimmering gown, walked out and stood before the throne. She lifted her head and spoke in a loud and crisp voice. "Angels of SkyWorld, I present to you your queen, the divine Karine."

The angels collectively fell to one knee as the regal queen strolled out and took her place before the throne. Normally she would sit and welcome the singers and speakers of the day. Instead, she remained standing. "My dearest friends and family, I come to you with important news."

Everyone gathered stood up and listened attentively.

"Yesterday, something happened that might have a tremendous impact on SkyWorld," she started. "While on a mission for our goddess, Xera found a young Dark, alone and near death."

The great hall was instantly filled with a multitude of mummers and whisperings.

"Palutena instructed Xera to bring the youngling to her so that she could heal him," the queen continued. "She will speak about him shortly, but as for now, I must inform you that as the Dark have been in this area recently, some radical changes will go into effect."

Queen Karine went on, informing the angels of some defensive measures that were going to have to be implemented. For starters, there would always be a team of ten Defenders patrolling the perimeter of the main sky island. Also, the outlaying sky islands would be off limits after dark. She looked around, making sure that everyone was absorbing the new rules. Then, she spoke of the Defenders and how they would be lowering the age of joining to fifteen years. There would also be a voluntary squad of Junior Defenders, not for the purpose of actually fighting, but more for education and preparation. These Junior Defenders would be trained in only the basic self defense arts and would assist the main Defenders in training.

"It's all about exposure and vigilance," Queen Karine said, finishing up her speech. "I ask all of you to be patient and understanding while SkyWorld strengthens herself and prepares for the worst."

In closing, Queen Karine assured everyone that these actions were precautionary and most would be rescinded if nothing were to happen within the next year or two. Then, she turned and nodded to her announcer who walked out, joining her at the foot of the throne.

The queen thanked everyone for their attention and turned, walking to and sitting in her throne. The announcer nodded to Zephyr and then, after scanning the room for a few seconds, nodded to Taran. The two boys quietly walked up to her and bowed. They then bowed to the Queen, who smiled and nodded.

Zephyr bit his lower lip and turned to face the assembly. He saw his father and sister standing in the front, both smiling and looking proud. Then, he felt Taran's hand enter his, and just like countless times in practice, he heard his friend start the song.

_I am the hours and moments of your yesterday  
I am your time gone by  
__All days and ages, fleeting long since passed away  
As endless years roll by_

Zephyr closed his eyes and with the purest of voices, sung the chorus.

_I rise in the spark of life, the dawn of all time  
I call to the worlds still yet to be  
The music is everywhere, in life, in the sea and air  
To join in the powerful song of all eternity_

Still smiling, and in a rare state of seriousness, Taran sung the second verse

_I am the hours, the days and moments yet to come  
Until the end of time  
All the centuries and seasons that are still to run  
As endless years roll by_

Zephyr felt a strange tickling at the edge of his consciousness as he started singing the chorus again.

_I rise in the spark of life, the dawn of all time  
I call to the worlds still yet to be  
The music is everywhere, in life, in the sea and air  
To join in the powerful song of all eternity_

Then, as Taran started singing some vocals, Zephyr felt a wave of joyous energy come across him. He knew that it was his goddess, blessing him with her touch. Feeling like he might burst with happiness, the young angel lifted his head and sung his last verse of the song.

_Then all of creation rings and all in the heavens sing  
Their glorious song through all eternity_

Breathing a sigh of relief for not messing up, Zephyr waited for Taran to finish the song.

_I am the dawn of all time._

As Taran sung this last verse, a bright light appeared behind the boys and as it faded, Palutena stepped forward. Every angel in the hall immediately fell to their knees in reverence.

"I greet my angels with happiness and love," she said, addressing the crowd. "Please rise and be joyous." She then turned to Taran who had just rose to his feet and leaned in, kissing him lightly on the forehead.

Taran's eyes grew and his wings flapped in joy as his goddess kissed him.

Palutena then turned toward Zephyr and leaned in, kissing him on the forehead as well.

Just like Taran, Zelhyr's eyes widened and his wings fluttered as he felt a surge of power course through him. He couldn't help but to smile broadly as he knew that his goddess was pleased with him. However, even as Palutena's lips left his forehead, he continued to feel the power within him.

The emerald-haired goddess looked at Zephyr for a split second, as if reading him. *Your powers are awakening my little one,* she thought-sent to the boy. *You and I must soon talk about them.*

Zephyr blinked a few times, comprehending what Palutena said. He was brought to his senses as he saw Taran turn and run back to his mother. Then, still wearing the smile, he turned and trotted toward Pit and Azure, both who were beaming in pride.

*You were awesome!* Azure sent. Her eyes then narrowed. *What's wrong?*

Ignoring her sister, Zephyr hugged his father tightly. *I didn't mess up!* he sent to Pit.

*Of course not!* Pit replied, leaning down and kissing him on the head. *It was the most beautiful song ever sung.*

Zephyr continued to smile as he turned to Azure. *Feeling her kiss was wonderful!* he sent to his sister. *She also told me that my powers are awakening…and I need to talk to her about them.*

*She knows?* Azure sent, shocked.

*Of course she knows,* Zephyr started, but was interrupted by Palutena, who was starting to address those gathered.

"My darling angels," Palutena started. "I happily accept your song of welcome. The two chosen to sing are truly gifted." This made both Taran and Zephyr stand a bit straighter and smile wider. "As you now know, a Dark was rescued yesterday and has been nursed back to health. He is a youngling who knows nothing of his former life and will now live among you in SkyWorld."

This caused a few gasps throughout the crowd. Some started mumbling to one-another, shocked at the news.

Keeping her smile, Palutena raised her hand to silence everyone. "I have seen the heart of this boy, and it is pure. He will not grow up evil as the typical Dark, and I request that you show him the life that any young angel would have in SkyWorld."

The goddess then did something that she rarely did. Slowly, she walked down the stairs and stood at the base of the dais. Then, with a smile on her face, she slowly extended her arms.

The grand doors opened, making everyone turn around in surprise. There they saw Xera, holding the hand of a young, black-winged boy.

Xera looked down at the boy and smiled. "Well, let's go introduce you to your new family and friends," she quietly said. The boy looked up at her and gave a small smile. This made Xera smile broader as she turned her head and started walking toward the majestic throne.

Everyone stared in amazement as the two made their way to Palutena. Once there, the two reverently got to their knees.

Palutena smiled down at the two and reached out, touching each of them on their heads. "Know all of you, that these two angels are truly blessed," she said aloud. "I again request that you welcome this little one into your hearts." Then, she removed her hands from their heads. "Xera," the goddess said quietly. "It's time."

Taking a deep breath, Xera rose to her feet and helped the boy to his. She turned him around to face the assembly and moved behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

The boy scanned the crowd. His eyes fell on Zephyr and Azure, who were still in the front of the crowd. He smiled a little as Azure waved at him.

"Today, my goddess blessed me not only with her grace, but with permission to adopt this young angel," Xera said with tears in her eyes. "My loving friends and family, I bid you welcome the newest angel in SkyWorld, my son…Raven." Then, closing her eyes, she tilted her head back and sung a single note. Instantly, all the other angels lifted their faces, each singing a single note. This was the Angel Song, the announcement of a new angel of SkyWorld.

Raven looked around as everyone sang the song. Even the younger angels were singing for him. Feeling the power and love in the song, he couldn't help but smile broadly as once he had been discarded to die, but now was welcomed into the hearts of hundreds of angels.

(end chapter 3)

...

...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** - The song that Taran and Zephyr sung can be found by running a YouTube search for _Libera Time_.


	4. Chapter 4

Shades of Grey

Chapter 4

Pit slowly opened his eyes. The early morning light was filtering into the bedroom and the birds outside were starting to welcome the day with their songs. He was laying on his side, his body nuzzled up against Ike's. Slowly, he lifted his head from his life-mate's chest and looked at his face. He smiled as he saw that Ike was still deep asleep. "Still tired huh?" he whispered. Then, he slowly slid from the bed. He stood and stretched his arms and his wings. Still naked from the fun he and Ike had the night before, he walked to his dresser and pulled on one of his customary pair of black shorts. Once he was fully dressed in a clean chiton, he walked out of his room and down the hall to the kids' rooms.

The family had moved into this larger house a few months ago, giving the children their own rooms. He peeked into Zephyr's room and saw his son and his nephew, Raven, cuddled up together on the bed, one of Raven's black wings covering them both. Suppressing a giggle, Pit knew that both boys would stubbornly deny that they snuggled in their sleep if asked. He thought about how close the two were - practically inseparable. Getting lost in thought, Pit continued to stare at them. It had been three years since Raven had been found by Xera. Three years that the angels of SkyWorld had been preparing themselves for what they hoped would never come, a war with the Dark. Thankfully, so far, it had never happened, and each passing day made it all the less likely to ever occur.

Pit turned and peeked into Azure's room. The girl was curled up, hugging a small plush doll. A warm smile crossed his lips. His little girl was growing up so fast. He thought about how she had recently begun to pay more attention to her appearance, something that hadn't gone unnoticed by him or Ike. They had brought this to Xera's attention who assured them that Azure was just probably outgrowing her rough and tumble tomboy demeanor, and becoming a young woman.

Sighing wistfully, Pit turned to walk back to his room. As he slid back into bed he couldn't help but notice Ike's usual morning state of arousal. Grinning, he was about to slide under the sheets and wake up his life-mate the fun way, when something caught his eye. Glancing to the dresser, he saw a small wooden stand cradling a crystal. The half-foot long shard was pulsating with a deep red light.

Pit smiled and hopped out of bed and approaching the crystal. It had been given to the couple as a means of communication between SkyWorld and Crimea. An identical crystal was owned by Ike's sister, Mist.

It had been about a month since Mist had been to SkyWorld on her annual visit. Wondering what news she had, Pit reached out and took the crystal in his hand, closing his eyes. Opening them, he saw everything bathed in a red light, and before him stood an image of Mist.

"Good morning Mist," Pit greeted with a smile. He saw that his sister-in-law was dressed in her customary cream and red dress.

"Good morning!" Mist cheerfully replied. "How are things?"

"Everything is going good," he said. "Every day that goes by is another day farther from when Dark were in the area."

"That's good!" Mist replied, smiling broadly. "I know how everyone up there was on edge. Now you can start relaxing a bit, right?"

"A little at a time," Pit replied. He could tell that Mist was trying her hardest to keep from blurting something out. "What's up?"

"Is Ike awake?" Mist asked, urgently. "I have some news for him."

"Not yet, but I'll go get him." Pit said as he gently laid the crystal in its stand. As his fingertips left the warm crystal, the red faded, along with the image of Mist. He walked over to the bed, got on his knees, and gently kissed Ike on the lips.

"Mmmmm," Ike sighed as a smile crossed his lips. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times. "There's nothing like waking up to an angel's kiss." he whispered, causing Pit to slightly blush.

"Mist is calling on the crystal," he giggled. "She asked for you."

"Oh!" Ike exclaimed. "I better see what's going on." He jumped out of bed and reached for the crystal but stopped as Pit called his name.

"I would get dressed if I were you. You know how uptight the humans are about nudity," Pit said, pointing out Ike's lack of clothes.

"Oh yeah, the last thing I want to do is shock my sister to death," Ike said as he picked up his boxers. Eventually, he was dressed and he reached for the crystal, gently picking it up. Everything went red and he saw his sister standing before him. "Morning, Mist," he greeted.

"Ike!" Mist exclaimed, almost unable to keep herself together. "Elincia is getting married!"

...

Ike stood in the living room with Blayze, Xera and Raven. The boy had a sullen look on his face as he sat to the side.

"I'll take care of everything," Blayze said. "The Defenders will continue their training and practice sessions."

"Thank you Blayze," Ike smiled. "I know that they are in the best of hands."

"Don't you guys worry about a thing," Xera said as she sat next to her son. "Have a good time in Crimea. The kids haven't been down the ground in years."

"Yeah, not since right after they were created," Ike said smiling. He remembered the whirlwind trip to Crimea and then to the Smash Mansion after his bonding to Pit. Everyone had been shocked to see him not only as an angel, but the father of two beautiful children.

"Is there any way I could go?" Raven whined to his mother.

"Raven, we've been over this," Xera said, hugging the ebony-haired youth. "Maybe next time they go down to visit Ike's sister…"

"I'm back!" Pit announced as he walked into the room. In his hand was a small golden box. "Palutena gave us her blessings and these." He set the box down on the table and opened it to reveal two necklaces.

"What do they do?" Ike asked as he gently picked up one of the necklaces, marveling at the miniature links and the small, green crystal in the pendant.

"These will allow Azure and Zephyr to talk with the humans," Pit answered. "Remember, they only know Angel Speak."

Ike chuckled. "Our goddess thinks of everything."

Just then, Zephyr walked into the living room with a small bag slung over his shoulder. "I'm packed father," he started. "Oh! What are these?" He carefully took the necklace from Ike.

"These will allow you and your sister to communicate with the humans," Pit answered as he took the necklace from his son's had and affixed it around his neck. "Remember last time you were there? You couldn't understand what anyone was saying."

Zephyr ran his fingers over the pendant. "I can feel its power," he softly said, staring into the deep green crystal. By now, everyone knew that he had magical gifts, most of which hadn't awoken yet. Angels with such gifts were known as mystics and were extremely rare. In fact, Zephyr was the only living mystic in all of SkyWorld, the last one dying in the war with Medusa's army.

Pit smiled and roughed up his son's hair. Just then, Azure walked into the living room, also with a small bag slung over her shoulder. "I'm ready too!" she exclaimed. "This is going to be so cool!" She then took the other pendant from Pit as he explained its use.

Raven sighed and stood. "I'm gonna miss you," he said, hugging Zephyr and then Azure.

"We're only going to be gone for a few days," Zephyr chuckled as he patted Raven's back. He could sense his cousin's feeling of loneliness. "I bet Taran will hang out with you."

"He's too busy now that he's old enough to be a Defender," Raven pouted.

"Oh sweetie," Xera said, standing to give her son a hug, making the youth blush. "Why don't we go for a nice, long flight? I know…let's go to the farthest sky island, you know…the one that you have been bugging me to take you to."

Raven smiled slightly. "Yeah…ok." Without even thinking about it, he took Xera's hand as she started to walk out the door.

"You guys have a good time," Xera said to Ike and Pit. "Make sure to give Mist a hug for me." She then walked out the door with Raven at her side.

"Ok guys, let's go," Ike said as he ushered everyone out of their house. Then, with a single beat of his powerful wings, he was airborne, his family following suit. Leading the way, Ike flew higher and higher before turning and heading toward the edge.

...

The guard stood before the huge door leading to the great dining hall. He had just arrived at his station, taking the morning watch, and in charge of monitoring everyone coming and going into the grand castle. The queen was getting married soon and already the grounds were awash with people preparing for the event.

He glanced down to check his clipboard, checking to see who was and who wasn't allowed through the back entrance. Just then, a movement caught his eyes and he looked up just in time to see four angels touching down. Instinctively his hand went for his sword but he stopped as he recognized Ike, former leader of the Greil Mercenaries.

"Sir…Ike?" he questioned.

Ike stepped forward and nodded. "Yes captain. My family and I are here for the wedding of the queen."

Looking down at the list of authorized people he failed to see Ike's name. This caused a bit of a conundrum for the guard. "Um…Sir Ike…" he started, not sure how to proceed.

Chuckling, Ike walked up to the guard. "I don't mean to put you on the spot captain," he said. "I'm sure you know that the queen is expecting me, right?"

"Well, yes sir…" the guard said.

"Then do you think I would be on a list?" Ike asked.

The guard glanced down at his list one more time before glancing at Ike and his family. He knew all about how the leader of the Mercenaries and savior of Crimea had given it all up to become an angel, just to be with his love. It was actually a popular love story among the younger population of Melior. He smiled as he looked at the family. "Of course not, Sir Ike," he said. "You and your family are to be granted automatic entrance. Would you want me to alert the royal chamberlain of your arrival?"

"No, that's ok. I know my way around this castle like the back of my hand," Ike said, still smiling. "Thank you." He then led Pit and the kids through the huge doors and into the large dining hall. It was ornately decorated with multicolored streamers and a large array of flowers.

"Wow!" Zephyr exclaimed as he looked around. "This place is huge."

"Just wait until you see the grand hall," Pit said, taking his son's hand. He looked up at the large wall of windows, remembering the battle that had taken place so many years ago. Now, there wasn't any trace that the windows had been broken or that a young laguz had been murdered here. With Zephyr's hand still in his, he followed Ike as they walked through the hall and to a doorway leading to a small parlor. Suddenly, Ike raised his hand to quiet them.

Peeking through the half-opened door, Ike saw Elincia and her good friend Lucia, sitting together on a couch, drinking tea. Ike turned and motioned Azure over to him. *Want to surprise them?* he thought-sent.

Azure's eyes sparked with excitement. *You know it!*

Ike gave her some instructions and stood back. Azure straightened herself and walked causally in the room. In perfect human-speak, she asked for directions to the throne room because she was lost.

"Azure!" Elincia squealed, jumping up and hugging the girl tightly, making her giggle. Looking up, she saw Ike, Pit and Zephyr make their way into the room. "Ike!" she said, standing up. Tears were in her eyes as she flung herself at him, hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Are you kidding?" Ike laughed as he hugged the small, green haired queen. "A legion of dragons couldn't keep me away."

Too excited to speak, Elincia hugged everyone, commenting on how big the kids were getting. "This is just so…wonderful!" she laughed as she took her seat next to Lucia, who seemed just as happy as Elincia.

"Well?" Ike asked, "Where's the bridegroom? Where's Geoffrey?" He had taken a seat on a couch across from the women, Pit sitting at his side.

Lucia giggled and looked at her friend. "My brother went on a small quest for Elincia," she said. "Don't even try to figure out what it is."

"OK…OK…" Ike laughed.

"So Geoffrey is going to be king?" Pit said, taking a small cup of tea from Lucia.

"Oh no…not king." Elincia giggled. "He will become Prince Geoffrey."

"I thought that the husband of a queen is the king." Pit said, confused.

"Well, if a man is a king and takes a wife, she will be queen," Elincia explained. "However, if a queen takes a man as a husband, he will be a prince."

"Why's that?" Zephyr asked, sitting forward, interested in the conversation.

Elincia smiled warmly at the youth. "It's because kings are more powerful than queens." She looked at him for a few seconds and then her eyes lit up. "Ike, I just had an idea. Would it be alright if we used your little ones in the wedding?"

This caught Azure's attention. "Be in the wedding?" she asked, quickly walking over and sitting next to her brother. "How?"

"Well Azure," Elincia started. "A pretty angel like you would be the perfect flower girl." She then turned to Zephyr. "And a handsome lad such as you Zephyr, would be ideal for a ring bearer."

"Flower girl?" Azure asked, slightly confused.

Lucia explained to the twins in more detail what they would be expected to do, and that they would walk down the aisle just before the queen.

Both Azure and Zephyr immediately agreed and looked to their fathers for confirmation. "Can we?" they asked in unison.

Pit smiled broadly. "Of course you can. It's a great honor to be invited to participate in a royal wedding." He then turned to Elincia. "By the way, when is the wedding?"

Elincia laughed. "You mean you weren't told? Well, what with all the excitement I guess it should be expected. The wedding is the day after tomorrow."

(end chapter 4)


	5. Chapter 5

Shades of Grey

Chapter 5

"Why do we have to dress like they do here?" Azure whined to Pit as a short, portly woman took her measurements. She, along with Pit and Zephyr, were in a large room with a huge bed, stately armoire and a small couch. Elincia had made sure that the family would get the nicest guest rooms in the castle. Ike and Pit would have this room, while the children each got slightly smaller rooms across the hall. Each suite had its own bathroom and a balcony overlooking the gardens.

Pit smiled as he stood to the side. "Your father and I decided that it would do you kids some good to immerse you in the culture," he said, watching the woman measure around Azure's waist. "After all, this is where your father grew up."

"Will we be able to go into the city?" Zephyr asked as he hopped off the bed, getting ready to be measured next.

"Of course," Pit answered. "Melior is a beautiful city. You two will experience new sights, smells and flavors you would have never imagined. I hope you take something from it."

Zephyr quickly took Azure's place on the small ottoman, steadying himself with his wings. He giggled as the seamstress lightly ran her fingers along his wing roots, measuring their distance. She had originally been perplexed at how to measure the men's wings, for they would be wearing shirts, but she eventually figured it out.

"I can't wait!" Azure exclaimed excitedly as she looked out the window at the gardens. I have heard Father talk of the grand market here. It sounds like a lot of fun."

Pit smiled, glad that his children were excited about their impromptu vacation. "We'll try to go to the market tomorrow."

It was then that Ike walked in, a broad grin on his face. "I just met up with Mist," he said. "Ah good, you are being measured."

The woman wrote some notes down and approached Ike. "All I need are your numbers Sir Ike," she said as she started taking his measurements. Once she was done, she wrote the figures down and promised that their outfits would be done by dinner time. At that, she walked out the door.

...

Zephyr tugged on a small leather boot and sighed, staring at it. "Not the most comfortable thing, that's for sure."

"I know," Pit chuckled. He remembered years ago when he dressed as a human, and wondered how they could stand it with such tight pants and constricting boots. "You'll get used to it Zephyr, I promise." He had just finished buttoning up a white shirt and was tucking it into his pants when Azure walked into the room. She was wearing a red dress that flowed to just above her knees. A twisted gold belt was around her waist and she wore sandals with delicate lacing up her calves. Her blue hair was pulled back in an intricate ponytail and ringlets framed her face.

"Hello everyone!" she announced as she strode across the room. "Do you like what Aunt Mist did with my hair?"

Pit smiled warmly and walked up to her. "My little girl is getting so big," he said quietly as he hugged her, making her wings quiver. "You look radiant."

"You look okay, I guess," Zephyr said, trying not to laugh.

"Well, look at you!" Azure giggled, pointing at her brother. "You're wearing pants, long sleeves and boots."

Zephyr pouted as he hopped off the bed and slowly walked up to her. "Trust me, I'd rather be wearing those girly sandals of yours than these boots," he chuckled. "Seriously…you look good sis." This made Azure smile broadly and she gave him a small hug.

Ike adjusted Ragnell on his belt. He wore an outfit similar to the one he used to wear, minus the cape. His magnificent wings were folded against his back as he walked to the center of the room. Looking at the clock, his eyes grew slightly. "We better make our way to the dining hall. Elincia would skin us alive if we were late," he joked as he gently took Pit's hand and began to lead his family out of the room and down the hall.

As they approached the great hall Ike stopped and listened, a surprised look appearing on his face. "Could that be?" He started walking faster until he made his way into the room.

Elincia sat at the head of the table, next to her sat Geoffrey, a tall and handsome man. He was the commander of the Crimean Royal Knights and had known Elincia since childhood. Sitting next to the pair were two of Ike and Pit's closest friends.

"Soren…Link!" Ike said loudly as he and Pit entered the room. Azure looked at Zephyr and shrugged. The two then quietly took a seat near the queen, who seemed engrossed in a conversation with her fiancé.

"I heard you guys were here," Link said as he jumped to his feet, hugging Ike warmly. He quickly let go and stood back. "Man, I still can't believe you're a bird." He reached up and tentatively touched Ike's wing.

Ike laughed and turned, grabbing Soren in a tight hug. "It's good to see you my friend," he softly said. "Has this nut been good to you?"

Soren looked warmly at Link who was now hugging Pit. "Yeah, he has." He then looked at Ike. "How have you been? It's been ages since you have been down here."

"Too long if you ask me," Elincia said, feigning a pout.

Ike turned and bowed slightly. He then bowed to Geoffrey. "Congratulations my friend, you are a lucky man. By the way, what was this quest that the queen sent you on?"

"I had to round up these two goofballs," Geoffrey chuckled, pointing to Soren and then Link.

Ike laughed and took a seat. He then started to fill everyone in on what had been going on for the past years. Across the table, the twins sat quietly, looking around the immense dining hall.

"It's huge isn't it?" they heard a voice. Looking across the table, they saw a young woman, a teenager really, of about fourteen years. She had flaming red hair and an attractive smile.

Zephyr smiled at her. "Yeah, it's probably the largest room I have ever been in." He then noticed something strange about her. Her ears, just poking through her hair…were pointed. He looked at Link and then back at her. "Are you…an elf?"

"Hylian actually," The girl replied, flipping her hand through her hair dramatically as to show off her ears.

"Just like Link?" Azure said, looking between her and Link, who was still deeply involved in catching up with Ike and Pit.

"Actually," the girl smiled proudly. "Link is my father."

...

"So, you two are dads now?" Pit asked Link. A servant had just placed a plate containing the main course before the two.

"Yeah," Link answered as he spread some butter on a roll. "Soren and I adopted her a few months ago. Her mother was my cousin." He glanced at the red-haired girl. "She died about six months ago in childbirth."

Pit gasped. "Oh Link…I'm so sorry."

Link smiled slightly. "Thanks Pit. Annabeth was just a baby when I last saw her. I am the only blood relative she has left," he said, still looking at his daughter who was busy in conversation with the twins. He then chuckled. "I'm glad you brought your kids. Maybe she won't be so lonely."

Ike was talking with Soren about how the arch-mage had become one of Elincia's advisors and Link the main archery instructor for the royal guard. "It sounds like you two have quite the life; important jobs with the crown and now parents."

Soren smiled and blushed slightly. "I have you to thank for it," he softly said. "If you wouldn't have insisted that I come with you and the guys on the trip to Crimea years ago, I would probably still be at the Smash Mansion." He looked at Link and Pit talking, and then down the table to where the twins and his daughter were deep in conversation. "They seem to be getting along very well," he said. Picking up his drink, he was about to take a sip when he stopped, staring at the kids.

"What is it?" Ike asked, noticing the look on Soren's face.

"What? Oh, nothing," Soren said evasively as he continued to look at the kids.

"So what is it like to fly?" Annabeth asked, smiling sweetly to Zephyr. "I bet it's so peaceful and calming."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Azure replied as she took a drink of tea. "SkyWorld is already a peaceful place."

Zephyr smiled shyly. "It is wonderful though, to fly so high that you can't hear anything around you. Then, you are truly alone with yourself, able to think about anything."

Azure chuckled slightly. "Zeph, you're such a dreamer."

After the three of them were done with their dinner, they each implored their parents to let them leave and explore the castle grounds.

"Well, I don't know…" Pit said warily. "You two don't know your way around the castle."

"But I do," interjected Annabeth. "I've been living here for a few months."

Pit and Ike both looked at Soren and Link. "She does know her way around," Link said, shrugging.

"Okay," Ike said to his children. "But I want you two in bed before eleven o'clock. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

Both Azure and Zephyr quickly agreed before running out of the dining hall with Annabeth.

"You two have the most adorable children," Elincia said to Pit. "Thank you again for letting them be in the wedding."

Pit smiled at the queen. "Thank you for giving them the opportunity."

...

The next morning, the family walked down the long corridor toward the main dining hall for breakfast. Azure and Zephyr were talking non-stop about how Annabeth had shown them the gardens and the grounds the night before.

"…and then we went to the stables. Did you know that the queen has a winged horse?" Azure exclaimed. "I'm going to ask her if we can take it out and go flying with it later on today. I've never flown with a horse."

"Last night was the first time you have even seen a horse up close silly," laughed Zephyr.

"Well, don't forget that after breakfast, we are going into town," Ike said, smiling. "Also, don't be bothering Elincia with that right now. She has a lot on her mind and a lot to do. Tomorrow is the biggest day of her life."

Azure pouted slightly. "Ok, I won't even bring it up."

"Maybe she will let you go flying with it in a few days," Pit offered as they walked into the dining hall. They were the first ones there and took the same seats from the night before. The children kept going on about the gardens and how they were almost as beautiful as Palutena's.

Eventually Elincia arrived, flanked by Geoffrey. Link, Soren and Annabeth showed up, along with Mist a short while later. Breakfast was then served.

During breakfast, Ike was talking with Soren when the mage looked at the kids and paused. "Ike," he softly said. "Do either one of your children have…any unusual gifts?"

Ike smiled knowingly. "What do you mean…gifts?" he asked.

"I sensed it a little last night, and I sense it again," he said, turning to Ike. "Have you noticed either of your children doing anything odd?"

"They're kids," Pit said, trying not laugh. "They do a lot of odd things."

Soren gave him a slight glare. "Okay, what is it?" he asked, clearly detecting his friends hiding something.

Ike leaned forward. "Zephyr is a mystic," he whispered. "According to our goddess, he has powers that have yet to awaken."

Soren's eyes grew. "A mystic?" he asked.

"First one in over a century," Pit said proudly.

"Can I…check some things?" Soren asked excitedly looking down the table at the youth.

Ike turned to the children. "Zephyr, can you please come here?"

The youth quickly hopped from his chair and walked over. "Yes Father?" he asked, smiling.

Sitting beside Ike, Soren immediately felt a power emanating from the boy. He reached up his hand and held it toward Zephyr. "I'm sorry that we didn't get a change to meet last night," he softly said. "My name is Soren. I've known your father since we were kids."

Smiling wider, Zephyr took Soren's hand and gently shook it. "It's nice to meet you Soren."

"Would you mind, Zephyr…if I see something?" Soren quietly asked. Letting go of the boy's hand, he gently put his fingers to the sides of the youth's head and closed his eyes.

Zephyr could easily pick up on Soren's curiosity and closed his eyes, feeling the mage's fingers touch his head. Then, all of a sudden, a rush of energy coursed through the youth, making him gasp. Concentrating on this energy, Zephyr tried to figure out what it was and tried to reach it. It was like catching a butterfly with a net. Eventually, he caught it and in an instant, he felt as though Soren himself was in his mind. He could practically see the mage staring back at him. Then in a blink, it was gone. Opening his eyes, he saw Soren staring at him with a stunned look.

"You ok Zephyr?" Ike asked. "Your feathers were trembling there for a second."

Looking at his father, Zephyr nodded. "I'm okay, Father."

Blinking a few times, Soren found his voice. "You are…quite gifted Zephyr," Soren said, a smile breaking out on his face.

Zephyr grinned slightly and looked at the mage, blushing. "My goddess tells me the same thing."

"After everything settles down after the wedding, I would like very much to spend a little time with you," Soren said.

"Do you think you could get a glimpse of what powers he might have?" Pit asked.

Soren smiled at Zephyr. "I might, I might not, but I definitely would like a closer examination. Would that be alright with you two?"

"Of course," Ike said. "Who knows Soren, maybe you have found someone just as powerful as you."

Looking back at the young angel, Soren chuckled. "Or more powerful."

(end chapter 5)


	6. Chapter 6

Shades of Grey

Chapter 6

Ike, Pit and the twins walked out of the main gate and toward the market square. The trees lining the boulevard were blossoming with white and pink flowers and a pleasant scent was in the cool spring air. Both Azure and Zephyr were talking nonstop about the market. Their new friend, Annabeth, had told them a lot about what to expect at the huge marketplace.

As the family took their time walking, people would stop and wave, many of them recognizing Ike. Grinning, the twins would wave back, often saying hello.

Pit looked up at Ike and smiled. *They sure are excited,* he thought-sent.

Ike chuckled as Azure ran ahead and picked up a ball, tossing it back to a group of youngsters who stood in awe at the winged girl. *They have been having a wonderful time ever since we landed yesterday morning. Maybe we should visit more often.*

Eventually, the family made their way to the market where Azure and Zephyr stopped in their tracks, totally awestruck. Before them was the market square, a huge open-air market with easily over a hundred shops. In addition to the shops, there was a multitude of people selling their wares from the backs of carts and wagons. The middle of the square was dominated by a huge obelisk located in the middle of large fountain.

"This place is enormous!" Azure exclaimed.

"It's the largest market in all of Crimea," Ike said, patting her shoulder. "Here you can find pretty much anything you want…for a price of course."

"And Queen Elincia was kind enough to give us some money to get a few things," Pit continued. "So let's get started." Although he had been through the market a few times, he had never been to every stall, and found that he was just as excited as his children.

Ike led the way as they started in the food quarter. "If we're lucky, we'll be able to sample some truly unique foods," he said. True to his word, the family tested foods from all over the globe.

As the morning wore on, the family went into countless shops, examining an unimaginable array of goods. Ike and Pit had warned their children that they would attract a lot of attention and to let them know if, at any time, they felt uncomfortable. To their credit, the children were very understanding at the stares and comments they were receiving. Azure even allowed a young girl to feel her feathers. The girl giggled and thanked her before running off to tell her mother.

For lunch, the family ate at a small corner café. While sitting at a back corner, Ike told the kids about the Laguz, races of half human, half creature beings that inhabited the surrounding countries. "I'm sure that you'll see quite a few tomorrow, including some heron."

"What are those?" Azure asked as she took another bite of her lunch.

"They look very much like us actually," Ike started.

"Except their wings are larger and they all have blond hair," Pit completed. "We might even see some hawks and ravens."

Zephyr, who had been watching the crowd, spun his head and looked at his father. "There's a race called raven?"

Ike nodded. "There sure is." He then went on to tell them about the other beast species of Laguz.

"I can't wait until tomorrow," Azure said smiling. "Aunt Mist said that the royal seamstresses are making special clothes for me and Zeph."

"I'm sure that the two of you will look wonderful," Pit said, smiling. "Don't forget that tonight after supper, you two will need to go to the grand hall to rehearse for tomorrow."

"That's right, I forgot about that," Ike said. "Well, let's get going then, we still have a lot to look at."

The four picked up where they left off, examining the many wares of the merchants. Eventually, much to the twins' dismay, Pit and Ike agreed that it was time to head back to the castle. Thanks to the spending money given to them by Elincia, they each had been able to purchase a few small items.

Zephyr had bought some writing supplies and blank journals after spending what seemed to the others like an eternity in the book store. Pit and Ike had to literally drag the youth out so they could go into another store.

Azure ended up getting a few simple pieces of jewelry, but what really had her interest was a silver dagger. It was slender with ornate designs in the blade and a beautiful gold handle. Showing it to her fathers she begged and pleaded until they eventually caved. Her main argument was that she was almost old enough to join the Defenders back home, and planned to do so when she reached fifteen year old equivalence. Pit then reminded her that it would still be up to himself and Ike whether or not she could join early. This made her pout slightly, but she quickly changed her tune when her brother mentioned tomorrow's wedding.

Slowly, the family began its trek back to the castle. Ike and Pit walked hand-in-hand as the twins walked ahead, talking about tomorrow's wedding.

*Tomorrow's a big day,* Pit sent as he watched the twins giggling about the prospect of dancing tomorrow night.

*It's a very big day,* Ike replied. *I'm so glad that Elincia is finally getting married.*

Pit looked up at Ike, his smile fading slightly. *You loved her didn't you?*

Ike stared ahead for a few seconds. *The love I had, and still have, is complicated.* He looked down at Pit and smiled. *It's similar to the love I have for Soren.*

*So, you love her like a sister?* Pit asked.

*Always have,* Ike sighed. *But also like Soren, her love for me was different.* He then looked at his life-mate. *Now the love I have for you...that's another matter.*

*Oh?* Pit asked. *How so?*

Ike squeezed Pit's hand gently. *Well, not only did I fall in love with you, my soul fell in love with yours.*

Pit smiled and squeezed Ike's hand in return. He then shot his life-mate a sidelong glance, grinning mischievously.

Soon, the family reached the castle and was granted entrance by the soldiers at the gate. "Hey kids, go ahead to the dining hall. I need to talk to your father about something," Pit called.

Azure and Zephyr both looked over their shoulders. "Is it about me joining the Defenders?" Azure asked.

Pit chuckled and shook his head. "No, we just need to talk about a few things."

Zephyr grabbed Azure's hand. "Come on, they want to be alone," he softly said, casting a sidelong glance at his sister.

*No fair,* Azure sent. *You used your gift on them.*

Zephyr smiled smugly. *No I didn't. Any idiot could tell that they just wanted some alone time.*

Azure looked down as they walked, still holding Zephyr's hand. Her head quickly shot up and glared at her brother. "Hey, are you calling me an idiot?"

Zephyr continued to smile smugly at her. "Now would I do that?"

Pit and Ike slowed down their walking and watched the twins head into the castle. Then, without warning, Pit spread his wings. *Follow me,* he sent. He then took off and headed toward the gardens.

Curious, Ike opened his wings and followed his life-mate.

Pit landed in one of the gardens, shortly followed by Ike. The early evening sun was casting a warm glow over the trees and bushes. Occasional specks of light would appear as fireflies began their nighttime dance. Taking Ike's hand in his, Pit walked toward the small gazebo in the middle of the gardens.

Wordlessly, Ike followed his angel until they were both standing underneath the colorful streamers that adorned the ceiling of the small gazebo.

Pit turned and faced Ike, placing a hand on each of his life-mate's shoulders. Then, raising up on his toes, he kissed Ike sweetly on the lips.

Ike wrapped his arms around Pit, kissing back. He was then pleasantly surprised when Pit turned it into a more passionate kiss.

Playing with Ike's tongue, Pit pressed his body against his mate's, feeling what was growing beneath his pants. "Mmmm, someone is getting excited," he breathed, breaking off the kiss. He then felt one of Ike's hands lower and squeeze one of his cheeks.

"How could I not be excited?" Ike replied. "After a kiss like that..."

Grinning, Pit pressed his groin against Ike's leg. "You know…I think I might need a bath after supper."

"Oh?" whispered Ike, nibbling on one of Pit's earlobes. "And then what?"

"I'll let you think of something," Pit replied as he traced his fingers between Ike's wingroots, making the man shiver.

...

The next morning, Ike stood before the full length mirror, adjusting his shirt. He and Pit had come up to the bedroom after breakfast to clean and get dressed for the wedding. The reflection in the mirror showed two arms sliding underneath his as he felt Pit hugging him from behind. He sighed, enjoying the hug.

"You look perfect," Pit said, still holding onto his life-mate.

Ike chuckled and turned around. "No, perfection is what my eyes see now."

Pit giggled and let go, taking Ike's hand. "Come on, let's get the kids. They have to be in the side parlor in fifteen minutes."

The pair left their room and knocked on Zephyr's door. It soon opened and a formally dressed Zephyr emerged. He wore black pants, a deep purple shirt and a long cape that had been specially designed with his wings in mind. Shiny black boots completed the look.

"Wow son, you look pretty good in that," Ike said, impressed with the outfit.

"Yeah," Pit agreed. "You'll have a hard time keeping the girls at bay looking like that."

"No I won't!" Zephyr exclaimed, blushing. "By the way, Azure told me that she would meet me there. Aunt Mist wanted to do her hair."

"Well then, let's be off," Ike said, reaching down and taking Pit's hand in his.

...

Azure sat before a mirror in the parlor, admiring the braids that her aunt had done. With her were Mist, Lucia and a few other friends who were going to be in the wedding. There was a faint knock and one of the women opened the door, allowing Zephyr to enter. He immediately realized that he was the only male in the room, but it was too late. The women, including his aunt, surrounded him, commenting on how handsome he was, making his cheeks turn a deep shade of red. He swiftly broke free and made his way over to Azure who was trying her hardest not to laugh. She wore a deep purple dress, the same color as the other women in the room. Her long blue hair was braided and a slim silver circlet rested on her head.

"Wow, you look pretty good," Zephyr said, his face still red.

"Thanks brother," Azure beamed. "You look very handsome yourself."

"What's that in your wings?" Zephyr asked, noticing small specks of purple among her feathers.

"It's glitter," Azure said. "You need some too." She then turned to one of the servants hurrying around the room, making sure everyone was perfect. "Excuse me, but you need to put some glitter in my brother's feathers."

Before he could protest, Zephyr was asked to spread his wings wide so that they could be lightly dusted with a fine purple glitter. Just as the servant was finished, the door opened and Elincia walked in. She was wearing an extremely ornate wedding dress of pure white. Atop her head was her official royal crown.

"It's almost time," she said nervously as she looked around the room.

...

The grand hall was decorated from floor to ceiling. Multicolored banners adorned the walls and countless candles were lit around the great room. Hundreds of benches had also been brought in, each one decorated with the colors of the wedding and those of Crimea. A diffused, colorful light was filtering through the numerous windows that lined the hall and the faint scent of roses hung in the air.

Ike and Pit arrived and were escorted to their seats in the front row, joining Link, Soren and Annabeth.

"They really did a great job with the hall," Ike said as he sat down.

Link nodded. "Elincia has been planning for this day since before Geoffrey asked for her hand in marriage."

"It took him long enough," Soren said with a chuckle. "We're actually lucky to be having the wedding today. If he would have waited much longer, we would be having this wedding next year."

"Why is it important to have the wedding on this day?" Pit asked.

Ike turned to his life-mate, smiling. "Today is the spring equinox. The days and night are the same. In Crimea, it is good luck to be married on the equinox."

"The monarchs of the past several hundred years have been married on the equinox," Soren added.

The four chatted to themselves, often waving to others as they were escorted to their seats. Eventually, the hall was full of Laguz and human alike. Today they were putting aside all racial and political differences to attend the wedding of the Crimean queen.

Suddenly, the blare of trumpets was heard - it was almost noon. An orchestra of musicians then started playing as everyone turned to look down the aisle. There they saw Geoffrey slowly walking down the aisle with Zephyr by his side. The youth was carrying a small pillow upon which rested a pair of rings.

A gentle murmur broke out as those assembled tried to figure out who the winged boy was, and more so what he was. With his rusty brown hair he couldn't have been a heron and with white wings, he couldn't have been any of the other bird species.

The two regally made their way to the foot of the large dais, upon which sat the royal throne of Crimea. Joining them was the high priest, walking in from a side door.

Following Geoffrey and Zephyr were the groomsmen and the bridesmaids. They too slowly walked down the aisle as the music played. When they would reach the priest, they would bow and then split up, the women going left and the men going right to stand behind Geoffrey. When the final pair had arrived, the music died down, leaving an eerie silence for a few seconds. Then, the sound of trumpets rang throughout the hall. Everyone looked back to see the queen Elincia, in all her royal splendor, standing at the great doors with Azure in front of her.

On cue, Azure started to slowly walk down the aisle. In one hand she held a small basket and with the other, gently flung rose petals onto the ground. Behind her, the queen made her way toward her throne and her soon-to-be husband.

Everyone bowed in respect as she passed. Eventually, she arrived before the dais, meeting Geoffrey and the high priest.

The wedding ceremony went on for quite a while and it wasn't until late afternoon when the high priest announced that they couple were officially married. A loud din arose as everyone cheered and clapped, congratulating the two as they kissed. Then, holding each others hands, the pair turned and made their way down the aisle and out through a side door at the end of the hall. The rest of the party followed with Azure and Zephyr at the end.

"Human bondings are so unusual," Pit whispered to Ike, making him chuckle.

"Truthfully, I was surprised at ours," Ike whispered.

"Well…that's that," Link said stretching. "I think I could go for an ale."

Soren kicked his shin. "Link! This is a wedding!" he gently exclaimed.

"No…the wedding just ended. This is a wedding reception - a party to toast the new couple, wishing them a happy and fruitful future together," Link laughed.

(end chapter 6)


	7. Chapter 7

Shades of Grey

Chapter 7

The wedding feast was held outside on the castle's huge courtyard. Long tables had been set up on the polished marble to accommodate the guests and the seemingly endless amount of food that had been prepared.

The queen and her new husband sat at the main table with their closest friends. Among them were Pit, Ike, Link and Soren, along with their families.

"You two looked amazing," Annabeth said, staring at the two. "Did you hear all of the whispering as you walked in?" She then laughed. "People couldn't figure out if you were Heron, Hawk or something else."

Azure giggled. "I guess angels are kind of rare here, huh?"

Annabeth nodded. "Very rare indeed."

Ike was watching Elincia and Geoffrey as the new couple talked and laughed. "I couldn't be happier for her." Ike said. He felt Pit's hand enter his and felt an understanding squeeze.

"Will Geoffrey be a good husband to her?" Pit whispered.

Still staring at the couple, Ike nodded. "He has loved her for years."

"You have to hand it to her," Link said as he munched on a chicken leg, oblivious to what everyone else was saying. "The queen sure knows how to put on a party.

Soren laughed lightly as he took a sip of wine. "Well, she did start planning for this day a while ago."

Link grinned. "I wonder how long it will take for them to start populating the royal nursery."

Ike turned to Link and laughed. "There's already a royal nursery?"

Taking a sip of ale, Link smiled broadly. "There's been a royal nursery for years, Ike," he said. "I'm sure it has something to do with the queen being a woman and wanting to keep the element of control."

Soren rolled his eyes while Ike and Pit laughed.

Along with the continuous supply of food, the wedding feast was full of an almost endless barrage of toasts. It seemed like every faction and country had to have their say in toasting the new couple. All of this to the tune of a small orchestra, which played a constant stream of beautiful music.

Slightly before sunset, those that had remained were invited back into the great hall for a dance. The benches had been cleared, making more than enough room. Elincia and Geoffrey, of course, had the first dance. After they were done, the floor was open to all couples as the orchestra started another song.

Ike watched as Mist was led to the floor by a tall, lanky youth who he recognized as Rolf. He then saw, to his surprise, Soren leading a blushing Link onto the floor. Feeling a tap on his shoulder he turned to see his life-mate giggling.

"Would you do me the honor, Sir Ike?" Pit said, quickly forcing a straight face.

"I'd love to, my angel," Ike replied, bowing slightly. Taking Pit's hand, he walked onto the floor. "I know that you aren't used to human dancing, so just follow my lead," he said as he put an arm around Pit's waist.

Pit smiled at him and nodded. "I'll always follow you," he whispered, gently squeezing Ike's hand.

"Well?" Annabeth said to Zephyr. She and the youth were standing to the side, Azure having left to get a drink.

"Well what?" he replied, genuinely confused.

"Aren't you going to ask me to dance?" she giggled.

Zephyr's eyes grew. "I…I don't know how to dance the way humans do," he stammered.

Annabeth giggled again and took his hand. She walked out onto the floor with the hapless angel behind her. "It's easy," she started. "Just take my hand like this and put your arm here." She then instructed him to look around and simply copy what everyone else was doing.

Zephyr's face felt warm and he knew he was blushing. "I've never done this," he nervously whispered as she started moving.

"Don't worry, you're doing great." Annabeth whispered in return. Being slightly taller, she had to look down at little. "You have beautiful eyes."

Zephyr felt his face getting even warmer.

After the dance, the two made their way to the side where Azure was standing, trying her hardest not to laugh. "You two looked pretty good out there," she giggled. "How'd he do?" she asked Annabeth.

Annabeth chuckled. "He didn't step on my feet that many times..."

"I told you that I had never done that before," Zephyr interrupted in protest.

Azure looked up and grinned. "You know…we should show her how we dance in SkyWorld."

"I don't know…" Zephyr said, also looking up the expanse of the great hall. The huge, vaulted ceiling was about a hundred feet above them, easily enough room.

"Oh come on!" Annabeth urged. "I'd love to see how angels dance…please?"

Zephyr sighed. "Okay, but not here," he said.

Azure folded her arms and stared at her brother. "Where then?"

Before Zephyr could speak, Annabeth snapped her fingers. "I know the perfect place." She then took off down the hall, the two angels following.

"Where are we going?" Azure asked.

Annabeth looked over her shoulder and grinned. "I'm taking you to my favorite place in the entire castle." She led them down a few corridors until coming to a small room with an intricate spiral staircase. "Come on, let's go," she said as she started climbing.

Azure followed with Zephyr taking up the rear. "Come on Zeph! You are going slower than honey in winter," she teased as she continued to climb the staircase after Annabeth.

"It's not my fault! I've been in these stupid things all day!" he exclaimed, motioning to his boots.

Eventually, the three made it to a small circular room surrounded by windows. A round table sat in the middle of the room and a few small couches lined the walls.

"Where are we?" Azure asked as she looked around.

"This is the tallest turret in the entire castle," Annabeth said smiling.

"Finally!" Zephyr exclaimed as he quickly sat on one of the couches and yanked his boots off, dropping them onto the floor. "Ahh…" he sighed as he felt the cool air hit his bare feet.

Annabeth giggled. "Don't you normally wear boots up in SkyWorld?" she asked.

Zephyr shook his head. "Sometimes sandals, but never boots," he answered.

"He's still not used to wearing pants either." Azure laughed, getting a glare from her brother.

"What do you normally wear then?" Annabeth asked, confused.

"We wear chitons," he started. "It's kind of hard to explain."

"Why don't you show her?" Azure prompted. "Fly down to your room and put your normal clothes on."

"Yes!" Annabeth instantly exclaimed. "Could you? Please? There's a door over here." She walked across the room to a door that led out to a small balcony and stepped out with Azure behind her.

Zephyr followed the girls out onto the balcony. It went around the entire turret, affording a beautiful view in all directions. "Okay, I guess. I'll be right back," he said as he climbed the railing of the balcony and opened his wings. Leaning forward, he plunged a few feet before the air caught his wings. He then circled the tower, getting his bearings, and then flew toward the gardens outside his bedroom.

"That's amazing!" Annabeth exclaimed as Zephyr flew off. "You two are so lucky to be able to fly." She then looked at Azure. "I'm so glad that we've become friends."

Azure smiled broadly. "Me too! I don't have any friends beyond SkyWorld."

The two girls looked down as some party-goers broke away from the dance for an intimate stroll through the gardens. After a while, Annabeth rested her hands on the railing and sighed, looking at the rooftops as the last light of the day was fading. "I just love the view from up here," she said.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," Azure agreed as she looked at the scenery.

They didn't hear as Zephyr quietly landed behind them. "Sure is pretty," he said, startling them both. He was now dressed in his normal chiton and sandals.

"Zephyr!" Azure exclaimed angrily as her brother started laughing. "You idiot, you could have scared my feathers off!"

Annabeth laughed at Azure's outburst. "So, this is what the angels normally wear?" she asked as she looked Zephyr up and down, making him feel slightly self conscious.

"Yeah, but we promised our parents that we would wear Crimean clothes while we were here," Zephyr answered.

"Well, I promise not to tell," she replied with a laugh. "So…how do angels dance?

Giggling, Azure took Zephyr's hand and looked at him. *Let's wow her!*

Zephyr smiled slightly and spread his wings. *Okay, but I will probably need to get my outfit back on soon. Our fathers don't know we're up here,* he replied.

Azure rolled her eyes as they both took to the air. She and her brother then took each others hands and with rhythmic beats of their wings, began to dance.

They bobbed and weaved, all the while staring at each other. At one point, Azure giggled as Zephyr quickly fell underneath her, just to zoom back up behind her. Gently grabbing onto his sister's hand, he slowly spun her around to they were once again face to face. He then laughed as she patted his face and quickly flew backward a few feet, giggling.

Standing on the balcony of the tall tower, Annabeth stood in awe as the two floated and weaved through the air in what was the most beautiful dance she had ever witnessed.

...

Pit went up to Zephyr's door and slowly knocked. Not hearing anything, he opened the door to find his son lying on top of the covers, dressed in his SkyWorld clothes, deep asleep. Opening the drapes caused the morning sun to flood the room.

Zephyr pulled a pillow over his head. "It's too soon to wake up," he groaned.

"Your father and I have been up for a while now," Pit said with a smile. "I'm going to wake up your sister. We don't want to be late for breakfast." Pit smiled as his groggy son sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Okay father, I'll be there in a little bit," Zephyr said, hopping off the bed and heading toward the bathroom.

Pit closed his door and was about to knock on Azure's when it opened. "Oh, good morning dad!" she cheerfully said as she bounded out the door and hugged her father.

"Good morning," he replied, hugging his daughter. He then walked with her to his and Ike's room. "Once Zephyr gets here we'll head on down to the dining hall." As they entered the room they saw Ike, standing on the balcony, watching a crew of servants cleaning the grounds from last night's ball.

"It's hard to believe the mess everyone made last night," Ike watched, watching the people scurrying below. "Our bonding was so much simpler than this."

Pit gave his life-mate a sideways hug. "True, but much more historic," he replied.

"How so?" Ike asked, smiling down at him.

"Queens marry all the time, but you were the first human to bond with an angel," Pit replied, tuning to face Ike. He then wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close.

"Morning dad!" Azure exclaimed as she ran past the couple and jumped off the balcony. She instantly flew higher and higher, slowly spinning as she gained altitude.

*Azure,* Ike thought-sent. *Where are you going? We're going to breakfast soon.*

*I just wanted to fly around the gardens,* the girl replied. *Can I meet you there?*

Ike sighed. *Okay,* he replied. *You know where the main dining hall is. We'll be there shortly.*

*Thanks dad!* she replied. *I love you!*

A warm smile crossed Ike's face. *I love you too, sweetheart.* He then turned to Pit who was following his daughter's flight around the trees in the garden. "She said that she'd meet us there."

Just then, their bedroom door flew open and Zephyr ran in. "My boots!" he exclaimed. He was fully dressed in a new outfit, but was barefoot. "I can't find my black boots from last night."

Ike and Pit walked in from the balcony. "Did you look everywhere in your room?" Ike asked.

"Yeah," Zephyr replied. "I even looked under the bed." He sat down on the bed, looking more upset with himself than the fact that he couldn't find the boots.

"Hmmm," Pit mused. "When I woke you up, you were dressed in your normal clothes and even had your sandals on."

Zephyr's eyes shot at him. "That's it!" he replied.

"Why were you dressed in your SkyWorld clothes?" Ike asked, confused.

Zephyr hopped off the bed. "Annabeth wanted to know what we wore at home, so I flew to my room and changed, so she could see."

"Then, wouldn't they be in your room?" Ike asked.

"No," Zephyr said, grinning now. "I took them off because they were hurting my feet." He hurried over to the balcony. "I'll be right back." At that, he jumped up and flew straight for the tallest tower of the castle.

"Never a dull moment," Pit giggled. "Come on, let's get some breakfast." Taking Ike's hand in his, they walked out toward the grand hall.

...

Zephyr flew straight up the sides of the tower until he came to the balcony. Landing beside the partially open door, he was about to walk in when he heard voices.

"Are you sure that you weren't followed?" a deep voice said.

"I'm sure of it, Sir Malcolm," came the reply. The voice was raspy, like someone that had a cold.

"Very good…let's get to business," the voice named Malcolm said.

Zephyr was normally the type of youth who always followed the rules. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but something kept him from going into the room. Maybe it was the way the men were talking, but he definitely had a bad feeling.

"As you know, I had you sneak in here to perform a very valuable service to me," Malcolm continued.

"It was easy," the raspy voice laughed, interrupting the deep voiced man. "I snuck in with the workers preparing for today's coronation."

"Yes…the coronation," the Malcolm said smoothly. "That's exactly why you are here."

There was a small pause and some hushed tones. Zephyr moved closer, trying to hear what was being said.

"Assassinate the prince?" the raspy voice exclaimed.

"Be quiet you fool!" the Malcolm loudly said. "We wouldn't want this to get out."

"I told you, I wasn't followed," the raspy voice said. "So, assassination, huh? That won't be cheap."

"Money is not an object," Malcolm said. "You know well from our past dealings…"

There was a pause and some whispering. Zephyr's head was practically in the opening, trying to hear more. Suddenly, a tall man leapt out onto the balcony, directly in front of Zephyr. Before the young angel could react, the tall man's hand shot out, grabbed the youth's wrist and pulled him into the room. Another man, short and lanky, closed the door and locked it.

(end chapter 7)


	8. Chapter 8

Shades of Grey

Chapter 8

Zephyr stumbled as he was roughly thrown into the room and had to use his wings to steady himself. Looking up he saw two men. The first was tall and balding, apparently in his late thirties. He was broad and muscular, almost eclipsing the other man, who was shorter and almost impossibly thin.

"Gods, Sir Malcolm," the thin man gasped. "You've caught yourself a young heron."

Malcolm's eyes narrowed slightly. "I wish that was the case, Radek." he said, appraising the smaller winged youth. "But this is no heron. This is Ike's son."

Radek whistled his surprise.

Looking at both men, Zephyr tried to stay calm. He slowly glanced over his shoulder at the spiral staircase leading down to the main part of the castle.

"Don't do anything rash," Malcolm warned. "My accomplice is highly skilled with the blade and could have a dagger in your back within a second."

Zephyr's eyes grew. "Let me go," he demanded.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do that," Malcolm said, slowly advancing on the youth.

*Father!* Zephyr thought-sent. *I'm trapped…* He immediately stopped, not feeling the tingle of acknowledgement. _"I'm too far away…and surrounded by stone,"_ he thought to himself. _"They can't hear me."_

"Youre meddling has brought me a new dilemma," Malcolm said with a tinge of regret. "Now we are going to have to take care of you."

Zephyr knew that he was trapped and had only one option. He had recently found that if he concentrated, he could project his thoughts much further than other angels, but at a cost.

Just a few days ago, he had been testing his far-sending, as he called it, with Raven and found that the more power he put into it, the weaker he became. He knew that to get to his parents through all of this stone, he would have to give it his all, but he had no choice. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes.

"What's he doing?" Radek asked, slowly pulling a dagger from his belt.

Suddenly, both men doubled over as their heads filled with a sharp pain. Typically, humans couldn't detect an angel's sending, however such a powerful and concentrated one was having a surprising effect.

*FATHER…TALL TOWER…MALCOLM HAS ME!* Then, unable to stand, or even open his eyes, he tumbled to the ground and blacked out.

...

Ike was sitting at the grand table in the massive dining hall. With him were Pit and their friends, Link and Soren. He was smiling at Annabeth as she recounted to her parents about the dance that Azure and Zephyr had done the night before. Suddenly, his son's distress cry echoed through his mind. Instantly, he and Pit were on their feet, looking at each other with panicked eyes.

"What was that?" Soren asked, rubbing his head. While unable to comprehend any kind of message, he definitely detected some kind of urgency.

"Zephyr!" he exclaimed. "He's in the tall tower!" Instinctively his hand fell to his side but felt nothing but air. His blessed sword, Ragnell, was in his bedroom on a table next to Pit's magical blades.

"That was Zephyr?" Link asked, slightly startled and shaking his head.

"Go there…now!" Ike yelled as he and Pit ran to the huge doors of the dining hall. Within seconds, he and Pit were flying directly toward the tall tower.

*Dad!* Ike felt Azure's sending. *What's going on? What's wrong with Zephyr?*

Without looking around for his daughter, he flew on. *Go to my bedroom and stay there,* he sharply replied. *I'll let you know when we find out.*

Detecting the tone in her father's sending, Azure wordlessly flew from the gardens to her parent's balcony.

Pit was the first to land on the balcony surrounding the tall tower, Ike landing a second later. The two ran into the room to find Malcolm sitting at a desk, writing on a scroll of parchment.

"Good morning, Sir Ike," Malcolm said with surprise. He then stood up and bowed slightly. "How are you this morning?"

Quickly scanning the small, round room, Ike approached the man. Instantly, his hand was gripping Malcolm's throat. "Where is he?" Ike whispered, enraged. His blue-edged wings were trembling with anger.

Gagging slightly, Malcolm tried feebly to pull away, only able to do so after Ike released his grip. He coughed and blinked a few times, tears stinging his eyes. "What in the name of the gods are you doing?" he exclaimed as he felt his neck.

"MY SON!" Ike yelled. "WHERE IS HE?"

Malcolm looked from Ike to Pit, who was standing at his side, equally enraged. "I…" he started but was interrupted by his coughing. "I have no idea where your son is."

Ike scanned the room again. "What are you doing up here?" He demanded.

"Queen Elincia graciously permitted me to use the peace and quiet of this office to assist with composing the coronation speech for my cousin, Prince Geoffrey." Malcolm replied, still rubbing his neck. He now had a sore throat to go along with the throbbing headache that the young angel had given him. Luckily, the youth's move had incapacitated him, making it easy for his accomplice to tie him up and quickly leave the tower. This part of the castle was hardly used and thus would be easy to escape from.

"My son called us, saying you were holding him here," Pit said angrily. "Where is he?"

Malcolm looked at Pit and then back at Ike. "Sir Ike, I give you my word that I have been up here all morning, alone."

Pit closed his eyes. *Zephyr!* he sent. *ZEPHYR!* There was no reply. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Ike, his lower lip trembling. *I can't reach him.*

Ike slowly walked around the room, examining everything for a hint that his son had been there.

"Are you sure that he isn't simply hiding somewhere?" Malcolm said as he watched Ike walk around the small room.

"He wouldn't do that," Pit said, still staring at Malcolm. He had never met the tall warrior, but knew him by reputation. Sir Malcolm was a powerful and accomplished swordsman, a member of the Crimean Royal Knights and in charge of training all new recruits to the ranks. He also had the reputation of disliking the other races of the world. To him, humans were the only pure thing around.

"Take all the time you want to look around," Malcolm said as he looked down at Pit. "I assure you that you two are the first winged creatures I've seen all day."

Pit's eyes narrowed. He didn't appreciate being referred to as a creature.

"His boots!" Ike exclaimed, rushing to a small couch. Reaching underneath, he pulled out a pair of shiny black boots.

Malcolm quickly spun around, staring at Ike. He remembered thinking it odd as to why the youth had been very well dressed, yet barefoot. It now made sense as to why he had flown up here. _"Wrong place…wrong time,"_ he thought. Straightening himself, he walked toward Ike. "Sir Ike, I do apologize that your son is missing, but again, I assure you that I have not seen him all day."

Ike glared at the older man. "Then why did he say 'Malcolm has me'?" he asked, trying to stay calm.

"I have no idea, Ike," Malcolm replied. "The wedding was the first time I had ever seen the lad, and on top of that, we weren't introduced, so how would he even know my name?"

Just then, Link and Soren appeared at the top of the stairs, breathless from running from the dining hall and up the stairs. Soren immediately stopped and glared at Malcolm, who returned the hate-filled stare.

"I'm not surprised to find you involved in something like this," Soren muttered as he walked toward the much taller and burlier man.

"Calm yourself half-blood, I was just telling Ike here that I haven't seen his son," Malcolm replied, staring at Soren, whose eyes were flashing dangerously.

Ike stepped between the two men, knowing their hatred of each other. He then quickly filled Link and Soren in on what they knew.

"I'm going to check the grounds," Pit said as he quickly made his way to the open door. Almost immediately, he was airborne, sending for his son.

Malcolm feigned another look of concern and told Ike that he would help them look once he had finished writing the speech. The coronation was to be at noon, less than three hours from now, and he was just starting.

Sitting back down at the desk, Malcolm smiled inwardly, knowing that after the little winged problem had been disposed of, the assassin would easily sneak back into the castle and be ready for the coronation.

...

He heard voices, a lot of voices, and his head throbbed in pain. Slowly, Zephyr opened his eyes to find himself in the near darkness of a burlap bag. He then quickly discovered that his arms had been bound behind his back and a strip of cloth tied tightly across his mouth. Trying to move his legs and wings, he found that those had been bound as well. Feeling himself gently rocking around, he figured that he was on the back of a wagon, traveling through a heavily populated area.

*Father!* he sent, but with no reply. *DAD!* He then quickly clenched his eyes as a shooting pain stabbed within his head. _"I can't send,"_ he thought. _"That far-sending really hurt me. I just hope that they got it."_

Suddenly, the cart stopped and a few moments later, he felt himself hoisted up and thrown over someone's shoulder. He was being carried. A darkness enveloped him as he was carried into a building and eventually, was laid upon a cool floor. Then, he felt movement down by his feet as the bag was being untied. Before he knew it, he felt hands grab his ankles and drag him out of the bag. Wincing in pain, as the rough burlap snagged some of his feathers, he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was in a small, dark room with a dirt floor and numerous barrels stacked against a wall. The only source of light was from an oil lamp on a table. Besides the darkness, the room smelled heavily of urine and alcohol. Looking up at the ceiling, Zephyr found himself gazing directly at Radek.

"In ways, I pity poor Malcolm," Radek said in his raspy voice. He walked around the bound youth. "In a few hours, he will be expecting me to kill the prince. Imagine his surprise when the queen places that crown on her husband's head."

Zephyr stared up at the man as he paced around him. Suddenly, the man was crouching before him.

"It almost seems an insult to pay me so low for something so grand," Radek continued. "I mean, the assassination of a prince. Surely that's worth more than a thousand gold." He then looked into Zephyr's terrified eyes. "But you, my sweet little angel, you will bring me far more than that." He punctuated this by reaching up and gently stroking the youth's cheek. "That's right, I know what you are, and I've seen your kind before. Just feel lucky I'm not killing you for giving me this splitting headache."

With an evil laugh, he stood up and went to the pile of barrels. There, he selected one and rolled it over beside Zephyr. He then stood it up and removed the lid. "Whew!" Radek exclaimed, recoiling as he waved his hand above the now opened barrel. "It's been a while since anything's been stored in here. Whisky from the smell of it." He rolled a few more barrels over, choosing not to open them. Then, he walked back to Zephyr and looked down at him, appraising the youth's formal clothes. "From the looks of it, you were going to be attending the coronation today weren't you?" he asked. His gaze then fell down to the youth's bare feet. "Ah…I wondered who those boots belonged to. Well, your mistake is my gain." Reaching down he grabbed Zephyr and pulled him up so he was standing.

"Now, since you have been nice and quiet, I think I should give you a small reward," he said, sitting on a barrel. "But before I do, let me make one thing perfectly clear. Do something stupid and this…" he said, quickly drawing a dagger. "This will be wet with your blood. Do you understand?"

Zephyr quickly nodded.

"Good," Radek replied. He reached up and pulled the cloth down from Zephyr's mouth. "We're going to be on the road for a while," he said as he stood up.

Zephyr watched as the man walked to a barrel and dipped a large ladle in, quickly removing it. "Please," Zephyr stammered. "Please let me go."

"And lose the fortune of a lifetime?" Radek laughed, walking back. He lifted the ladle up to Zephyr's mouth. "Drink…it will be your last until tonight."

Staring at the ladle and then back up at the man, Zephyr slowly parted his lips, letting the man literally pour the contents into his mouth. While it was water that was running down Zephyr's throat, it was far from clean, and tasted rancid.

"Eh, it's old cleaning water, but it's water," Radek said in an offhand matter. "Now, before I put the gag back over your mouth, tell me your name."

Zephyr was trying to fight back the tears. "Please…" he sobbed. "I want to go back to my family." He then cried out in pain and shock. Looking down at Radek's hand, he saw one of his large flight feathers between two grubby fingers.

"I asked…for your name," Radek said in a menacing tone. "Don't make me regret my hospitality."

"My name…is Zephyr," the youth sniffed, a pain still coming from his right wing.

"Ah…very good," Radek said with a sickening smile. "That wasn't so hard was it?" He then reached out and pulled the cloth back over Zephyr's mouth and made sure it was secure. Once satisfied, he quickly picked up the terrified youth and walked over to the barrel. "This will be your home for a little while," the man said as he lowered him down.

Zephyr's eyes widened as he saw the dark emptiness of the barrel and he kicked out with both his feet. This knocked over the barrel over and caused Radek to drop him. He then struggled to his feet and looked around for the door. Spying it in the corner, he made a dash for it just to be tackled from behind. The wind was knocked out of him as he crashed hard to the dirt floor. Almost immediately, he felt himself being pulled to his feet and spun around. Before him was Radek's face, contorted with rage. Instantly, his head jerked to the side and the side of his face burned fiercely as Radek slapped him.

"That was just a warning my little angel," Radek snarled as he picked up the sobbing youth. He literally dropped Zephyr into the barrel and picked up the lid. "I'd crouch down if I were you," the man said angrily.

The barrel was small and cramped, but had enough room for Zephyr to sit down with his knees at his chin. Almost throwing up from the smell, he looked up just in time to see the lid slam over him, washing him in darkness.

(end chapter 8)


	9. Chapter 9

Shades of Grey

Chapter 9

"He's missing?" Queen Elincia exclaimed. She was sitting on an ornate sofa, her new husband at her side. They had been on the way to the dining hall to have breakfast when a frantic Soren intercepted them.

"Yes, my queen," Soren replied. "Ike and Pit are flying around the castle as we speak, sending for him."

"Sending?" Geoffrey asked. "What's that?"

"Angels can communicate with their minds over short distances, about a few hundred feet," Soren said. "Ike and Pit had both received a distress call from the lad stating that he was in the tall tower and that Malcolm had him."

Elincia's eyes narrowed slightly in concentration. "Soren, the tall tower is well over a few hundred feet away from the dining hall. Zephyr couldn't have been there when he sent to his fathers."

"Zephyr is an extremely gifted youth. He has powers that have yet to be unlocked," Soren said softly. "His sending was so powerful that even Link and I felt something."

"I don't remember feeling anything," Geoffrey said, looking at Elincia who slowly shook her head.

"You didn't?" Soren asked, slightly surprised. "It must have something to do with our races. Link and I aren't entirely human."

Geoffrey got up and strode to a window. There he saw Pit and Azure slowly flying around the grounds, looking anxiously from building to building. "What did Malcolm say when you confronted him?"

"He denied everything, of course." Soren replied, his hands turning into fists.

Geoffrey didn't have to turn around to feel the hatred in the arch sage's voice. "I know how much you dislike him, but it is his word against Zephyr's."

"I understand that!" Soren exclaimed loudly. He then quickly looked at Elincia who looked shocked. "I…I'm sorry your highness."

Elincia rose and walked up to Soren. "Go to the captain of the guard. Tell him that he is to dedicate five soldiers to the task of searching the castle grounds for Zephyr."

Soren lowered his head, still embarrassed about his outburst. "Yes, my queen," he softly said. "Thank you."

...

Pit landed in the garden and walked into the gazebo. The pain in his chest was growing with every moment. His son was missing, and he was literally helpless to do anything. Slowly, he sat on a bench.

*ZEPHYR!* he sent, with no reply.

He closed his eyes and all of a sudden, the tears came. Bending over and burying his face in his hands, he sobbed loudly. As he did, the pendant that Palutena had given fell out from his shirt and dangled from his neck. His eyes fell upon the small depiction of a sword with a feather wrapped around the blade. It glinted as it lazily spun on the green chain.

*Palutena, my goddess,* Pit sent, knowing it would not reach his goddess. *My son is gone.* Closing his eyes again, he continued to cry.

...

Queen Elincia paced back and forth in a side chamber of the throne room. It was full of guests and witnesses, here to watch as she coronated Geoffrey as prince.

"Your Majesty," a short, elegantly dressed man said. "It's time." In his hands was a small pillow with a jewel encrusted crown resting atop it.

"Yes," she said, still distant. The news of the angel's disappearance had startled her and she had a feeling that there was more here than just a missing person. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the door, which was opened for her, and walked out.

Trumpets sounded and the crowded throne room immediately quieted down as the queen regally made her way to the base of the dais, upon which were now two thrones. She stopped in the center and looked down the long hall toward the end of the room where she saw her husband waiting.

Trumpets blared once again, marking the time, and Geoffrey began his walk toward his wife. Soon, after a small speech, he would be crowned prince of Crimea. He smiled, thinking of how he would spend the rest of his days with the love if his life at his side. Eventually, he made it to Elincia, and he quickly bowed.

"Rise my husband," Elincia said in a loud and clear voice. "Rise and state your intentions."

Standing up, Geoffrey turned and looked out at the sea of faces. In the front row was his good friend and cousin, Sir Malcolm. He smiled and started his speech.

Malcolm smiled as he watched Geoffrey talk. He knew that his hired assassin was waiting for the signal to fire an arrow into the man's heart. This entire undertaking hadn't been easy. He had convinced his cousin into letting him write the speech and he needed to gain entry for Radek. Still smiling, he knew that this was the right thing to do, for Crimea.

"And furthermore," the prince stated loudly, "I swear an oath unto the great country of Crimea."

Malcolm's eyes grew. The word 'Oath' was the signal. Quickly he turned around and tried to see the assigned seat where Radek was to have been. When he saw it, his mouth popped open in surprise. The seat was empty.

"And unto you, my loving and fair wife," Geoffrey continued. "I pledge that I will forever be honorable to the people of Crimea."

Malcolm spun around. This was not how it was supposed to be happening. He had paid Radek over a thousand pieces of gold and now he was gone. His mind returned to the happenings of the moment. He saw the queen take the crown from the small pillow and turn, raising it high. "No…" he whispered. Reaching down to his boot, he removed a small dagger. "NO!" he yelled. Jumping to his feet, he ran toward the thrown, dagger in hand. "NO!" Suddenly he felt a sharp pain hit his lower back as a well-thrown dagger hit its mark. Unable to stand any further, he collapsed as an upwelling of surprise echoed throughout the hall. He then felt himself turned over and his vision filled with the face of the one he hated more than anything, Soren.

"Why are you doing this?" Soren yelled. The arch sage was dressed in his formal robes and had his staff at his side.

"I'm not surprised it was you who got me," Malcolm whispered. "Soren, don't let him become prince."

"What are you talking about?" Soren asked. By now, Geoffrey was at his side with a shocked look on his face.

"Malcolm…why?" he stammered.

"Geoffrey," Malcolm whispered, turning his head to look at him. "We are cousins, but you can't become prince. Tell Ike…I'm sorry about his son." He coughed a few times, blood spurting out.

"What about Zephyr?" Soren asked loudly.

Malcolm turned his head and looked at Soren. "Radek took him," he said, coughing a few more times. His breathing was shallow now. "Soren…don't let him…become prince...the prophecy…" Coughing a few more times, Malcolm shook and his eyes rolled up in his head.

"What prophecy?" Soren said, shaking him. "MALCOLM!" He then grabbed his staff and closed his eyes. The tip began to glow and the air around him shimmered. A few seconds later, it faded and Soren's eyes opened. He released his held breath and spoke with barely a whisper. "He's gone."

...

It was late afternoon when Pit and Ike met with Link, Soren and the royal couple. Mist was also there, sitting on a small couch and holding Azure in her lap. They were in a small meeting room off of the throne room. By now the coronation had taken place and all those assembled had left.

"I'm so sorry," Elincia said as stood before Ike and Pit. "Is there anything I can do?"

Ike stood stone-faced, his arm around Pit. "Thank you Elincia," he softly said, his voice full of emotion. "So far we have been unable to find any trace of him and he isn't answering our calls."

The door opened and a guard walked in. He leaned over and whispered something into Geoffrey's ear before quickly leaving.

The prince stood up. "I was just informed that a thorough search of the entire castle has just been completed," he started. "Every room was searched. Wherever he is, he's not on these grounds."

"Who is Radek?" Pit softly asked. The angel's eyes were red and his wings were drooping.

"We have men out, searching for information on him." Soren answered. "I went through Malcolm's room and found some clues about this man. It turns out that this Radek person is a little of everything, really. From smuggler to assassin, he actually has a price on his head."

"From whom?" Elicia asked.

"Well, from you, my queen," Soren answered. "Apparently, you signed the order for his arrest over a year ago when he was suspected in slave trading."

"And this man was in my castle?" she exclaimed loudly.

"I plan on going through Malcolm's things more closely, both here and at his estate north of town." Soren said. "I want to find more clues to where he met Radek." He then turned to Geoffrey. "I also hope to find out some information about this prophecy he mentioned."

Geoffrey nodded. "It's this prophecy that drove him to attempt to kill me. Find out as much as you can."

"Ike…Pit…" Elincia said as she turned back to her friends. Tears were in her eyes as she looked at their faces. "You have the entire Criminian Guard at your disposal."

"Thank you…again," Ike said, taking a deep breath and trying not to burst out crying.

...

Azure rested her chin on her arms as she started over the railing. She was on the wrap-around balcony of the tall tower, staring over the city as the sun slowly set. Taking a deep breath, she remembered how it was just last night that she had danced with her brother, right off this railing. Wiping her eyes, she heard a noise behind her, she knew it was Annabeth. She felt an arm slowly go around her and she turned, burying her face in Annabeth's shoulder. The tears flowed freely now. "I want my brother back!" She wailed.

...

"Well, today has been quite a day hasn't it?" Radek asked the small, cloaked figure sitting next to him in the front of the cart. "I apologize again for keeping you in that barrel for most of the morning."

Zephyr didn't answer. Remembering being stuck in the dark, cramped barrel caused him to shiver. The smell had almost caused him to throw up multiple times and his limbs had cramped up severely by being bound for so long. It had been around noon when the lid to his barrel had been opened and he had been removed.

"As long as you behave, I'll keep you at my side tomorrow as well," Radek continued. "Luckily I had this cloak to cover your wings."

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Zephyr looked down. Around his right ankle was a thin, metal cuff attached to a chain that was, in turn, affixed to the cart. He remembered Radek cursing his ankle for being too thin for a normal cuff so he had to use a wrist cuff. He then had explained that these cuffs were used to transporting slaves. He didn't care. Zephyr was just glad that his legs and wrists were no longer bound together. It had taken a while for the pains in his arms and legs to subside after they had been freed. He tried to move his wings a little, but they remained bound. "Could you please untie my wings? They hurt from being tied up all day." he softly asked as he stared blankly ahead at the hills and forests before them.

"Not until we make camp." Radek answered as he looked around. "There's a perfect place not far ahead."

The two rode in silence. Zephyr's eyes stung from crying all morning and he felt numb. He couldn't believe what was happening and couldn't find any way out.

Eventually, Radek turned the cart off the road, steering the horse toward the forest. Maneuvering around a small grove of trees, they came to a stop in a small clearing.

"There, perfectly hidden from the road," Radek said as he hopped down from the cart. He unhitched the horse and led it to a tree surrounded by grass. Returning, he unhooked the chain from the cart. "Ok, get down."

Zephyr slowly slid down and onto the ground. He was led to a medium sized tree where Radek tied and locked the chain. It was obvious that he was no stranger to kidnapping and transporting people against their will.

Radek removed the cloak from around the youth and untied the bindings on his wings. "There you go," he said, stepping back slightly. "Go ahead and relax, we are here until morning."

Grimacing in pain, Zephyr slowly opened his wings. Pain immediately radiated up the spines and through his wingroots and shoulders. "OWW!" he hissed, as he slowly spread them wide.

Radek was standing, watching the entire thing. "I don't see how people get you angels confused with a laguz. They're bigger in size, their wings are larger, and you angels have softer features, including larger eyes.

Zephyr stood, staring at him. "What are you going to do with me?" he asked.

"Well," Radek started as he unloaded a small box from the cart, placing it in the middle of the clearing. "You might not know this, but angels are extremely rare, especially young ones. I should get a healthy sum for you, more than the last one, I'm sure." He opened the box and took out some bread and a small slab of meat.

With his stomach growling, Zephyr watched as the man cut the bread and meat. He hadn't eaten since the big feast the day before. Then, it registered to him what Radek had just said. "You've sold angels before?" he exclaimed.

"Oh yeah," Radek said, walking toward Zephyr. "It's been a while though. Here, eat this." He handed Zephyr a large piece of dark bread with some meat.

Forgetting the conversation, Zephyr quickly snatched the food, sat down, and immediately began eating. He was so involved with satisfying his starved stomach that he almost didn't see Radek set a large cup of water on the ground.

"One thing though," Radek began. "I've never known an angel that was able to cause pain with his mind." He sat down and began to eat as well. "You'll do well not to do or mention that again. The people I am going to show you to might not appreciate that little ability of yours."

(end chapter 9)


	10. Chapter 10

Shades of Grey

Chapter 10

It was after midnight. Pit slowly swooped in and landed in the middle of the marketplace. *Zephyr!* he thought-sent…with no reply. The shops had been closed and only a few torches lit the main road to and from the large square. He looked at the large fountain nearby that was the center of the market. It was just a few days ago that he watched Zephyr playfully splashing his sister. Now, the square was dark and desolate. He closed his eyes. *Zephyr!* he sent again.

*Pit,* he heard his life-mate send. *Come back to the castle.*

*No!* he replied. *We need to keep looking.* He turned and immediately was face to face with Ike. *We need to.*

Ike, who had been quiet and stone-faced throughout this entire ordeal, gently placed a hand on his life-mate's shoulder. "We…we will find him," he said, his voice full of emotion.

Tears welled up in Pit's eyes. He threw himself into Ike's strong arms and started sobbing loudly.

Looking down, Ike held his love tight and closed his eyes. He then finally allowed himself to cry.

...

The trip through the hills that morning was uneventful and before them laid towering peaks, most still covered in snow. Zephyr remained quiet and distant as the cart rattled on. He had spent all yesterday and last night slowly accepting that there was no way out of his situation.

"We should be in the mountains soon," Radek said. "And unless something happens, Begnion tomorrow. Luckily the path is hardly ever used."

Zephyr didn't answer. Despite the man's almost constant talking, he kept conversation to a minimum. He reached down and scratched his ankle where the cuff had him chained to the cart.

"Ho, look over there, it's a Raven," Radek said, pointing.

Reacting quickly to the word, Zephyr's head shot up and looked to see Radek pointing to a huge, black bird flying over a mountain.

"That's a Raven?" he asked. The mention of the word instantly made him think of his best friend and his home.

"Huge beasts," Radek continued. He then looked at Zephyr. "I'm sure you'd fancy a flight."

Zephyr stared at the man with contempt. "Of course I would," he said. "I'd fly back to my parents and sister."

"Well, I'm sorry, but you know I can't do that," he chuckled. "You're going to make me a very rich man."

Zephyr closed his eyes and turned his head away. Never before in his life had he been more afraid or lonely. There was another emotion welling up within him, one that he had never felt before…

Hate.

...

Soren hovered over a map of the city. Beside him were Elincia, Link and Mist. The sage was marking off sections with a ruler and pencil. It was now late afternoon now. Zephyr had gone missing yesterday morning and the city itself was now being combed.

"Ike is covering this large quadrant and Pit is flying over this one," the Soren said as he drew some lines.

"What about Azure?" Mist asked. Since yesterday, she had been trying to keep a close tab on her niece, made harder as she was involved in the aerial search.

Link hovered his hand over a section close to the castle. "She's flying over this area here," he said. "She can't communicate as far as Ike or Pit, but she's trying."

"She's a very brave girl," Elincia softly said.

Just then, the door opened and a guard walked in, followed by another man dressed in the typical clothes of the region. The man walked directly up to Elincia and bowed slightly.

"Good afternoon, your highness," he said.

"Tell me what you know," Soren said, slightly agitated.

"Who's that?" Mist whispered to Link.

Link pulled the woman aside. "Not sure I should be telling you this, but that man is part of Elincia's special guard."

"Special guard?" Mist asked.

Link nodded. "Their main job is to dress the part of a typical citizen of Crimea and melt into the population. There they can learn more about what is really going on. If they have any news, they report it directly to the queen herself."

"Thank you," Elicia said to the man as he left.

Link and Mist rejoined the others at the table in time to see Soren circle a corner of the main market.

"Okay," he started, staring at the map. "According to sources, Radek maintains a small warehouse at the market. Yesterday morning he was seen loading a cart with whisky barrels. He then rode the cart toward the south gate."

"So he left the city?" Mist gasped.

"Looks like it," Soren replied. He then walked over to one of the guards stationed to the side and whispered something to him. The guard nodded and immediately left. "This might be our only lead," the sage said as he looked again down at the map.

...

Azure landed on the wall of the castle. Her shoulders ached from being airborne all day and, thanks to no sleep the night before, she was totally exhausted. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, smelling rain in the air.

*Zephyr…where are you?* she feebly sent, thinking of her brother. Taking another deep breath, she expected to smell the calming scent of rain. Instead, the air that filled her lungs seemed cooler. For some reason, she stayed focused and breathed in again. This time, the air was even cooler and had a different scent to it. Pine, she was smelling pine. Opening her eyes, she smelled the scent of an upcoming rain shower on the warm, spring air.

"Zephyr…" she whispered. Closing her eyes again, she concentrated on her brother. She thought about his face, his hair…his soul. Through the darkness of her closed eyes, she started to see the faint outlines of tall trees and mountain peaks. The soft smell of pine returned and she found herself slightly shivering in the uncomfortable cold. She saw the back of a single horse and found that she was on a cart of some kind. Then, the profile of a short, thin man came into view. The man looked at her and opened his lips. She barely heard his words, something about making camp and going through a pass.

Gasping, Azure's eyes flew open. She was weak and panting. Sitting on the walkway, she found that she was almost too exhausted to keep her eyes open. She felt lonely, frightened and an overwhelming feeling of hatred, so strong, that she brought her knees up and hugged her legs. Tears flowed from her eyes and she started crying in earnest. She was feeling Zephyr's emotions.

...

The door to the meeting room opened and a guard walked in, carrying the sleeping form of a young angel. "I found her collapsed on the wall," the guard replied.

Mist hurried over and took Azure from the guard's hands. "Thank you," she said to the guard, who bowed and promptly left. "I am going to take her to her bedroom. She's been going non-stop since her brother disappeared," she said to Elincia.

"I'll send a servant with something light for her to eat when she wakes up," Elincia said as she walked over to Mist. She looked down at the sleeping girl in woman's arms and gently ran her fingers through her long, blue hair. "She's been trying as hard as the adults," the queen softly said.

Mist nodded and turned, walking out of the room and toward the bedrooms.

...

That night, Ike and Pit met and slowly walked into the room where their friends were coordinating the search. Exhausted from lack of sleep and food, they made their way to the table where Soren was talking with a guard and looking through a book.

"Any luck?" Link asked as he approached. He too looked exhausted.

Closing his eyes, Ike merely shook his head. "We flew over the entire city," he said. Feeling Pit's hand slide into his, he squeezed it gently. "I don't think he's in the city anymore."

"That echoes what we are thinking," Link said. "It appears that Radek was seen loading some barrels on a cart yesterday. He then left toward the south."

"We might have something here," Soren said loudly, making everyone turn. "According to the records from the southeastern gate, Radek left with 10 barrels of whisky yesterday morning. He stated that he was traveling for Begnion.

"That means, that he will head east and through Daein," Geoffrey said, pulling a different map out and spreading it over the table. It showed the entire continent of Tellius. "There aren't any roads that lead through the mountains along the Crimean-Begnion border," he said as he pointed out the major trade route to Begnion.

"Then we head east," Pit said, turning toward the door. He was quickly stopped by Elincia.

"You two, rest now. You look as though you could collapse at any moment," the queen said. "Mist took Azure to bed a few hours ago. Now you two, go to your room and try to get some rest. Tomorrow morning, we will head out and find your son."

Pit swelled up slightly, about to challenge the queen when Ike gently squeezed his hand. He lowered his head and sighed. "Thank you Elincia," he whispered. "Thank you for doing everything you have."

Elincia reached out and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "We will find him," she repeated. "Now go to your room and rest."

Wordlessly, Ike slowly nodded and led Pit from the room.

"We should leave now," Pit said softly.

"No, Elincia's right," Ike said as they continued to walk. "My shoulders are so sore that I don't think I could even open my wings anymore. Tomorrow we will fly east and catch up with Radek."

They walked in silence until they reached their room. Quickly shedding their clothes, they both fell onto the bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

...

She was flying around with her brother. They were zipping around trees and skimming the great lake in SkyWorld, having a great time. Giggling, she watched as he sliced the water's surface with his fingers. He laughed as he stopped and hovered above the surface of the water. She too stopped and hovered nearby, wondering what he was going to do next. Then, his laughing stopped. He looked down to see himself slowly lowering into the water. At first it was his feet, then his ankles and legs. He beat his wings faster and harder, but to no avail…he was sinking faster. It was as if the water had a hold on him and was slowly dragging him in. He cried out her name as a look of panic spread across his face. She tried to fly down to help him but found that she was unable to move. Looking helplessly, she watched as the water came up to his neck. He looked up at her, a pleading look in his eyes, and then he went under. A feeling of dread and fear came over her as she screamed his name.

Gasping, Azure shot up, and looked around. She was sitting on a comfortable bed and was in a nice sized bedroom. A small tray with some pastries and a tall glass of juice sat on a table. Suddenly, she remembered. Jumping out of bed she realized that she was wearing only her underwear so she quickly pulled on her SkyWorld outfit and donned her sandals before running out. Almost without thinking, she fastened her new dagger to her belt as she ran out. Crossing the hall to her parent's room, she burst in to find it empty. She then ran down the hall toward the meeting room, hoping to find her fathers.

Out of breath from running, she reached the door and walked in. To her surprise, only Geoffrey, Elincia and a few guards were there. "Where are my parents?" she quickly asked.

"It's good to see you finally awake," Elincia said as she crossed the room. "You were brought in late yesterday afternoon, totally exhausted."

"Where are they?" the girl repeated. "I need to talk to them."

"They left this morning with Link and Soren," Elincia replied. "We know that Radek is traveling to Begnion. Because of the mountain chain along our southern border, he will have to travel to the east. With two men on horses and two in the air, I'm sure they'll catch up to him before he reaches the hills at the border."

Azure sighed and smiled wearily. "That's good. Thank you your highness."

Elincia let out a soft giggle. "Azure, when it's just us, I'd like for you to call me Elincia."

Smiling wider, Azure nodded. "OK, Elincia." She slowly turned and started walking toward the door. "I think I'll look for Annabeth. Maybe we can plan a welcoming celebration for Zeph when he comes back."

"I think he'd really love that." Elincia said as she turned back to the table where Geoffrey was checking lines of travel on the map.

Azure felt a wave of relief wash over her. She walked down the hall and then suddenly stopped. Turning, she ran back into the room. "Did you say that there are hills at the border where Radek is headed?" she quickly asked.

"Yes," replied Geoffrey. "The only way to get to Begnion is to travel the rolling hills at the border of Crimea and Daein." He punctuated his statement by pointing to a map. "Why?"

"They're going the wrong way!" Azure exclaimed, looking at the map. "Zephyr is in the mountains!"

Geoffrey and Elincia exchanged looks. "How do you know this?" Elincia asked.

"I'll explain later!" Azure exclaimed as she turned and darted out the door. She ran down a long corridor and then outside into the late morning sun. Spreading her wings, she took to the air.

She flew straight up higher and higher before turning toward the east.

...

"Here," Radek said to Zephyr as he wrapped another cloak around the youth. "You sure aren't used to this cold huh?"

Zephyr looked up at the man and shivered. "I've never been this cold in my life," he softly replied, his teeth chattering. His stomach then growled with hunger as all that the man had given him was a few pieces of bread and meat. "Is there anything to eat?" he softly asked.

"Not until we make it through this pass," Radek replied.

Looking up, Zephyr saw sheer walls on either side of them. The late afternoon sun was casting long shadows along the cliff walls. Snow caked the tops of the cliffs and a biting wind was blowing constantly.

"Once we are out of this pass, it's all downhill to Begnion," Radek said, still continuing the conversation.

Zephyr moved back into the footwell, where he had been most of the morning as it sheltered him from the wind, and pulled the cloaks over him. He then pulled his knees up and grabbed his bare feet, trying to warm them. Closing his eyes, he sighed, hoping that they would be anywhere warm soon. Just then, he felt something. It was like the fluttering of a butterfly wing on his consciousness.

...

Azure opened her eyes, blinking a few times and gasping. A wave of exhaustion swept over her.

"Well?" Soren asked, slightly excited. "What did you see?

The girl was sitting on the ground, surrounded by her parents, Link and Soren. She had caught up to them as they were about to make camp. Practically interrupting her fathers' shocked scoldings, she told them about how she felt and saw where Zephyr was, and he was not in hills, he was in mountains. She then told them about yesterday's vision and how they were going the wrong way.

Taking a deep breath, she exhaled. "I saw steep cliffs with snow on them," she said. "I couldn't hear much of anything, but I know they are going to Begnion." She looked at Ike and Pit, tears welling up in her eyes. "He's cold…so cold, his wings and feet are in pain and he's hungry too."

Pit knelt down and hugged his daughter tightly. "Shhhh…you did wonderfully. We'll find him. I promise you, we'll find him."

(end chapter 10)


	11. Chapter 11

Shades of Grey

Chapter 11

The angel was flying as fast as he could. In his arms was a black ball, about a foot in diameter. He was zooming a few feet off the ground toward a line marked in the grass. In front of the line were two larger and older angels, gently hovering, and bent on stopping him.

He swooped to one side and swung around, attempting to hit the line at an angle, when one of them quickly lunged at him.

"I'm going to get you Raven!" The larger opponent called as he reached out, successfully grabbing the black-winged angel.

Feeling the hand gripping his leg, Raven beat his wings harder, trying to get away, but the hold was too strong. Before he knew it, he found himself crashing to the ground, rolling in the soft grass before coming to a stop.

Looking up, Raven saw the angel that stopped him slowly land, the ball now in his hand.

"I told you," the larger angel gloated. "You're too small to be playing Interception."

Slowly, Raven got to his feet and brushed his legs and arms off. He looked at the older angel, who was about a foot taller and more muscular than he was. "Next time…" he muttered as he turned and took wing. Almost instantly, he was joined by his friend Taran as he flew toward his line.

"Don't worry about it Raven, we'll just have to try again," The blond angel said, reassuring him.

"Watch out!" someone called from the side. Both Raven and Taran spun around to see the two angels charging. The one that tackled Raven still had the ball in his hands.

"You take Kiern, I'll get Lorcan!" Taran shouted as he quickly turned and headed toward the angel without the ball.

Taking his position in front of their line, Raven hovered, determined not to let Kiern fly by with the ball. If they crossed the line with the ball, the game would be over.

"Think you can stop me?" Kiern called as he flew from side-to-side, taunting Raven with the ball. He then feigned throwing it to his teammate, but at the last second, dove directly toward the black-winged angel.

Raven gasped in surprise as he saw the larger teen flying toward him. It was a tactic that Kiern was famous for. He would fly at top speed directly toward his opponent, expecting them to move at the last second.

Dropping to the ground, Raven felt the grass on his feet as he planted himself. He defiantly shook his head, determined not to fall for Kiern's tricks. Digging in his heel, Raven slightly crouched, ready to jump to intercept and grab the ball.

Kiern's eyes widened at the last second when he figured that the smaller angel wasn't going to move. He tried to pull up, but he had so much momentum behind him, that he crashed directly into Raven. The impact sent them both tumbling across the ground. They ended up with Kiern laying across Raven, who was face down in the grass.

"You idiot!" Taran yelled as he swooped in. "You know that charging is against the rules!"

Slowly getting off of Raven, Kiern chuckled. "Wow, that was some impact, huh?" He then got to his feet and looked down at the youth who was slowly rising to his hands and knees. "Hey Rave, you ok?"

Trembling and breathing hard with rage, Raven gripped the grass tightly. His right wing was in pain and he had light grass burns across his face and arm.

"Raven!" Taran exclaimed as he ran up to his friend. "Are you alright?

Raven looked up and glared at his friend.

Gasping, Taran took a slight step back. "Raven…y-your eyes," he said in a shocked voice. "They're red!"

...

The sound of the wheels changed as they started rolling over cobblestone. Zephyr had been asleep in the footwell of the cart, but rose to see that they were entering into a sizable town.

"Just like the last town," muttered Radek. "Don't do anything stupid. Not a word from you and keep that cloak on. Understand?"

Zephyr looked up to see the man glowering down at him. He quickly nodded, knowing that Radek wouldn't hesitate to punish him.

"Good!" Radek smiled broadly. "It won't be long before we are at our destination."

It had been four days that they had descended from the mountains into warmer weather. The evenings had been a welcome relief to Zephyr as his wings would be freed and he would be able to spread them. Now, it was late afternoon and soon, he would be able to open them again, soothing their throbbing pain.

Closing his eyes, he listened to the clicking of the wheel against the cobblestones. He wondered if this town was like the others they had been through since entering Begnion. So lost in thought, it took a few seconds for him to realize that they had stopped.

"Come on…get up," Radek said, pulling the youth upright.

Surprised, Zephyr looked around and saw that they were stopped behind a large, two-story building. "Where are we?" he asked.

"Tonight we stay indoors," Radek said as he reached down, and to Zephyr's surprise, unlocked the ankle cuff. "Just remember, I'm right next to you. Try something funny and you'll regret it." He then reached down and effortlessly picked up the youth, placing him down on the ground. "Let's go." With an arm around the youth, Radek led the way into the building.

They ended up in a large room, full of long, wooden tables. Clusters of large men were scattered about, drinking, laughing and talking very loudly. Looking closer, Zephyr noticed that they were extremely muscular and all wearing similar clothing.

"Lumberjacks," Radek said, answering Zephyr's unasked question. "We're next to the Serenes Forest and this is a popular watering hole." He then led the way to a back table where they sat and waited for a serving girl. It didn't take long before a large, bosomed woman came over.

"Evenin' dears, what can I get fer ya?" she asked in an unusual dialect.

Radek ordered 2 full plates of the evening fare and a couple of ales. "You're doing good, lad," he whispered as the woman walked away. "Once we get to our room, I'll remove those bindings you complain so much about. Then tomorrow, you get to meet your new owner."

Zephyr looked down and sighed. He wanted nothing more than to be at home with his family and friends. "What will he be like?" he softly muttered.

Laughing, Radek lightly smacked Zephyr's back, hitting his wings and making him wince slightly in pain. "You'll be surprised."

The food that came was a welcome blessing for the youth. It was a hearty stew with large chucks of meat and vegetables, and he quickly wolfed it down. The drink was unlike any he had tried before. It was heavily flavored and slightly burned as it went down. After only a few sips, he felt his face warm and found himself relaxing.

As they were finishing their dinner, a rather inebriated man came over and plopped himself across from them, his back toward the room. "My…what a fine lookin boy ye have 'ere." he said. "I'm a wonderin, how much would it set me back to have a few hours with 'im?

Radek's eyes narrowed. "Look for your perverted fun elsewhere, he's with me."

"Come on man," the drunk slurred. "I'll give ye all of a silver for him, just for a little bit."

Zephyr's eyes widened at the insinuations the man was saying.

"I told you, be gone!" Radek growled between clenched teeth. "Unless you don't have a need for your worthless life anymore."

"Now now…" the man said, standing up and stumbling slightly. "I'm just askin' as a favor. One man to another." He turned and started to walk around the table.

With lightning reflexes, Radek stood, hugged the man tightly and said out loud, "Come on man! You've had more than your share of the ale tonight." He laughed as he set the now drooping man back down in his chair, gently laying his scraggily head down.

Zephyr looked closer at the man who looked as though he was sleeping.

"Now, what have I told you about drinking so much?" Radek chided loudly as he picked up his own ale mug and took one final swig. Slamming the cup to the table, he belched loudly. "Well, my boy, let's get headed upstairs."

Zephyr slowly stood and walked with Radek toward a desk at the far end of the large dining area. There a short, balding man was sitting, writing something in a book.

"Oi, we'll be needing a room for the night," Radek said.

The man regarded them both and checked the book. "That'll be three silvers," he said in a scratchy voice.

Radek paid the man and leaned over. "You might want to check that man out back there," he said, pointing to where they just had eaten. "He stumbled over and practically fell into that chair."

The old man looked closer and then burst out laughing. "Why, that's Kragen. He comes in here quite often. I assure you he's quite harmless."

Laughing with the man now, Radek shook his hand, completing the deal for a room. "I guess he had one too many, eh?"

"That sounds like Kragen alright!" The old man laughed.

The two walked past the old man and toward a set of stairs. As they did, Radek glanced back at the apparently sleeping Kragen, satisfied that the single dagger wound he had delivered was not visible. Walking up the stairs, they eventually reached a door at the end of the hall.

"Not bad," the man said, appraising the room. It was small, with a single window. The bed was covered in stains and the entire room had an odd odor to it. Radek walked over and opened the window, allowing the cool spring air to filter through.

"Now, I hate to do this to you," he started as he fished around in his bag, producing the leg cuff and chain. "Come here."

Zephyr hesitated, trying to figure a way to escape, but his mind was too fuzzy. The single glass of ale had his head spinning.

Radek laughed and guided the youth to the bed. "Can't handle your ale huh?" He got down and affixed the cuff to Zehyr's ankle and then to the foot of the bed. Then, he removed the youth's cloak, revealing his bound wings. "Ok lad, spread them," he said as he removed the bindings.

"Oww…" Zephyr complained under his breath as he spread his wings as wide as they could go. They throbbed in pain as he slowly opened and closed their span.

"Sorry the bed isn't big enough for both of us," Radek said as he plopped down on the bed. "You'll have to make do with the floor."

Zephyr blinked a few times. His face felt very warm and the room seemed to do strange things if he turned his head too quickly. Slowly, he lowered himself and then laid his stomach. The floor was filthy and smelled heavily of ale, urine, and a host of other things. Not caring, Zephyr rested his head down on his arms and relaxed his wings partially open. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

...

Pit and Ike huddled with their daughter inside a small tent. They hadn't planned on going through the mountains and were ill equipped for the biting cold of the never ending wind.

"I've never been this cold," Pit said as he wrapped himself in a blanket and slowly laid down. Huddled in his arms was his daughter, who had finally drifted to sleep. He looked down at the mass of long, blue hair nuzzled against his chest and smiled.

"Is she finally asleep?" Ike quietly asked as he laid down a bedroll next to his life-mate. He then placed another blanket over Pit and Azure.

Pit nodded. "She's been so brave," he whispered, gently stroking her fine hair.

Since catching up with the party a few days ago, her brief glimpses into her brother's mind had been indispensable. Soren and Ike had been using the information to guide them. Now, they had a good idea where Radek was taking Zephyr.

Ike reached over and gently stroked Pit's cheek. "You've been very brave as well," he softly said.

"Just knowing that he's alive and where he is…" Pit sighed, closing his eyes. "Gives me hope."

…..

Zephyr awoke with a start as he heard the door of the room close. He bolted upright, wincing in pain as he saw Radek walk over.

"Get up, boy," the man ominously said. "I've been shopping and I need to check some things out."

Zephyr slowly got to his feet and stood before the man. He looked up into Radek's uncaring eyes.

"You follow orders very well," Radek said approvingly. "That will get you far. Okay now, spread your wings."

Slightly nervous, Zephyr opened his wings as wide as they would go. For the first time, Radek touched them. At first, he grabbed the left one and stared carefully at the feathers. He then grabbed a hold of the other one, staring critically at it as well.

"Well, looks like you've lost a few feathers," he said. "Is that from the bindings?"

Taking a step back and folding his wings, Zephyr nodded. "That, and I lose some when I am nervous." He couldn't help but ruffle his feathers up; he had hated the feel of the man's dirty hands on his wings.

Radek looked at the youth from top to bottom. "Hmm, we also have your state to consider. You're filthy."

Zephyr looked down and studied himself. Like all angels, he enjoyed being perfectly clean. Now, however, his once fancy clothes were dirty and smelly from the nights sleeping on the ground. His coppery hair was also messy, and his bare feet were so dirty he could barely see his skin color beneath the grime.

"I hope that we're able to clean you up before you meet your new owner," the man said, reaching down and unlocking the chain on the bedpost. He then unfastened the cuff from around Zephyr's ankle and stashed them in his bag. Hesitating, as though trying to make up his mind, Radek eventually slung the cloak over the youth's back, this time tying it at the waist. "Today your wings will be free, but I warn you. Try to run and you will be dealt with."

Looking down in submission, Zephyr nodded. "I won't run," he softly said.

"Good," Radek said as he hefted his bag over his shoulder. "And you won't fly away, not with that cloak on."

...

The cart rolled out of town and onto the main road, a well-worn path in the grass. Eventually, they turned down another road and headed into the forest.

Zephyr crouched down in the footwell again, not from the cold, but this time out of nervousness. Like his father Pit, he couldn't stand being totally surrounded by the trees. Glancing upward, he was barely able to see any of the sky's deep blue through the oppressive trees.

"What's wrong kid?" Radek asked.

Zephy chose not to answer, but instead pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face under his arms.

Radek shrugged and continued to drive the cart forward.

It was mid-morning when the cart stopped. Zephyr could feel the warmth of the sun beating down upon him and raised his head. He first looked skyward and saw blue. Relieved, he then looked around and was shocked at what he saw.

Before the cart was a large, ornate gate complete with a pair of armed guards. Radek leaned down and talked to the guard at length. Eventually, the large wooden gate was opened and the cart drove on through.

"Idiots," Radek cursed. He then patted the chair next to him. "Might as well come up here boy, and take a look at your new home."

Zephyr climbed out of the footwell and onto the seat. Turning around his eyes grew from surprise as what lay before them. A large, palatial home sat at the end of the long drive. There were ornate gardens on both sides of them as they made their way toward the huge mansion.

Not believing his eyes, Zephyr stared in amazement. The house and the expansive grounds were located in a huge clearing. So large was the clearing that he could barely see the trees beyond the building before them. He wondered if it was as large as the main sky island of SkyWorld.

"I told you that you'd be surprised," Radek chuckled as he saw the youth gaping at everything around them. "Not many people have the opportunity to be a servant to one of the most powerful senators in Begnion."

(end chapter 11)


	12. Chapter 12

Shades of Grey

Chapter 12

The mansion was one of the most ornate buildings Zephyr had ever seen. There were soaring rooftops, stately gables, and countless columns all adding to the beauty of the home. Everything seemed so well cared for. Even the numerous flowering plants and bushes seemed to be meticulously trimmed and pruned.

"Ah…to be rich," sighed Radek as he pulled the cart to a stop. Before them was a wide walkway, lined with beautiful flowers. "While I may not get this much for you, I'm sure I'll get enough to retire," he stated unemotionally. He hopped down and walked over to the youth. Reaching down, he unlocked the chain from around Zephyr's ankle. "Right, hop on down."

Standing, Zephyr leaped to the ground. Instinctively he tried to spread his wings, but the cloak fastened around him held them securely against his back. He couldn't suppress a hiss at their ache, causing his captor to spin around to face him, his eyes cold.

Radek reached out and firmly took his hand. "I suggest that for the good of both of us, that you remain quiet, speak only when spoken to, and above all, do everything that you are told to do, understand?" He cautioned sharply as he started walking down the pathway.

Zephyr stared ahead of him. Despite wanting nothing more than to escape, he knew that the slightest show of defiance would result in a harsh punishment. He tried to speak but the emotions swirling through his head stopped him, the thought that this would be his home for quite some time hitting him hard. Instead, he simply nodded.

"Good," Radek replied as they reached the large wooden front door. Pulling a long cord rang a bell inside, alerting the inhabitants of their arrival.

It took a few minutes before the door opened. A well dressed young man stood before them. "Hello, what might your business be here?" he asked.

"I have business with Valdor," Radek replied.

The man looked them both over. "Who may I say is calling?"

"Tell him Radek is here to deliver a pet for the senator," Radek replied with a smile.

"Please wait here," the man replied. He then closed the door, leaving them on the large patio. They didn't have to wait long before the door opened and a tall, skinny man appeared.

"Radek!" He exclaimed, reaching out a hand to shake. "It's been years. How have you been?"

"I've been fine, picking up work here and there," Radek replied, vigorously shaking his hand.

"Haven't killed anyone prominent now have you?" The man chuckled, opening the door for the pair to walk in.

Radek walked in, leading Zephyr. "Almost did about a week ago, but found greener pastures here," he said, nudging Zephyr forward. "I have something special to sell to the senator."

Zephyr took a step forward, the polished marble cold on his feet. He looked up at Valdor and tried not to tremble from fear.

Valdor looked Zephyr up and down disapprovingly before laughing. "Come on, I know you Radek. You wouldn't bring just any street urchin to sell, now would you? I would lose my position of administrator if I presented the master with a common boy, especially with one as filthy as this."

"Oh no, this boy is anything but common," Radek replied. "I know what Oliver likes." He reached out and unfastened the belt from around Zephyr's waist and removed the cloak.

"You brought a Heron for the master!" Valdor exclaimed as he saw Zephyr's wings folded behind his back.

Radek laughed. "The lad here is not a Heron. He's an angel."

Valdor seemed at a loss for words and approached Zephyr in awe. "An angel," he whispered. Walking around the youth, he ran his fingers through the soft, but dirty, feathers. "Amazing…"

Zephyr moved his back slightly, pulling the feathers from Valdor's fingers. He hated being touched in such a manor.

"And he can be the property of your master, for a fee of course," Radek said, beaming.

Zephyr looked at Radek and then back at Valdor. He was about to say something, but remembered the man's warning and held his tongue.

"Tell me boy, what's your name?" Valdor sternly asked. It was clear that he had experience ordering people around.

"Z-Zephyr," he responded timidly.

"Hmmm…" Valdor mused as he walked around the youth one more time. "I'd like to see him cleaned up first." He walked over to the nearest wall and pulled a small cord hanging from the ceiling. Within seconds, a servant woman appeared and bowed her head.

"Yes sir…how may I assist you?" She asked in a meek voice.

"Run ahead and draw a bath," he said. "I want to get this boy clean for the master."

The woman, who had to be in her early twenties looked first at Radek and then at Zephyr, her eyes widening with surprise. She lowered her head in submission. "Yes sir, I'll be waiting." She then hurried off.

"I can't believe you found another angel for the master," Valdor said as he stared at the youth. "Boy, open your wings."

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Zephyr opened his wings wide, thankful that they were no longer hurting.

"Hmmm, looks like these wings need a cleaning as well," he said, again running his fingers through the soft feathers. "Very well, let's head toward the baths."

The three walked down a long, ornate corridor. Zephyr walked in silence next to the men, who were deep in discussion. He had seen such opulence before only at Elincia's and Karine's castles. He figured that whoever this master was, that he was very wealthy.

Valdor led them down a set of stairs and to a large room where a large sunken tub was filling with hot water. The servant girl was kneeling beside the water, pouring scented salts and soaps into the water

"Wow," whispered Radek to Valdor as they stopped and watched the woman prepare the water. "She's pretty good looking. I might just think about taking something besides money for the boy."

Valdor laughed. "I don't think so. She serves many needs here in the mansion," he said with a wink, making Radek laugh. He then turned to Zephyr. "Ok boy, off with your clothes."

Zephyr had been watching the woman preparing the tub. Turning his head toward the two men, he blushed slightly. "You want me to take off my clothes?" he softly asked.

"Of course," Radek laughed. "You can't be presented to your new master looking like that, now can you?"

Looking down, totally dejected, Zephyr slowly pulled off his shirt and then lowered his pants and underwear. It was the first time that he had removed the clothing in about a week.

"Gods!" Valdor swore as he pointed to the youth. "He doesn't have a navel!"

Radek was also staring at the now naked Zephyr. "Why don't you have a navel?" He asked, walking up to the youth.

Zephyr took a few steps back and covered himself. "I…I don't have one because I wasn't born," he stammered.

"Wasn't born?" Radek said. "What's that supposed to…" he started, but quickly stopped as he found himself distracted by the green jewel hanging around the youth's neck. "You've been holding out on me boy!" Reaching out, he lifted the green jewel that was on Zephyr's necklace.

"You didn't even know that he had it?" Valdor chuckled.

"I told you, I kept the boy pure," Radek said, turning the pendant around in his fingers. "I'd be willing to swear that he's still a virgin." He then started to pull the necklace up and over Zephyr's head.

"No!" Zephyr exclaimed, startling both men. He backed up, holding the jewel in his hand. "I need to keep this on."

Valdor was there and immediately swung out, slapping Zephyr hard across the face. "You do not talk to a superior like that!" he shouted. He then reached out and, grabbing the pendant in his hand, yanked down hard, ripping the delicate necklace off the stunned youth. "Now, get into the tub!"

Breathing hard, trying not to cry, Zephyr was rubbing his hand to his face. He looked up at Valdor pleadingly. "Commodo ego postulo is ut sermo vobis," he said in Angel Speak. Without the pendant, he was unable to talk or understand the tongue of humans.

Valdor glared down at him. "I said, get into the tub!" He raised his hand, making Zephyr flinch, and pointed to the tub.

Trembling, Zephyr looked at the tub and got the idea. He slowly walked toward the tub where the servant stood waiting. Reaching the tub he turned and looked again at Valdor who was staring at the green jewel in wonder. "Commodo EGO have ut gero ut sermo vobis." he said, near tears. When he saw Valdor glare at him, he immediately stepped into the tub. The water came up to his waist as he stood, still eyeing Valdor and his pendant.

It had been at least a week since Zephyr had bathed. The warm and pleasantly scented waters managed to lightly sooth his nerves, but he was still trembling. Valdor was much harsher than Radek and was not to be trifled with. Feeling a gentle touch on his arm, he looked up to see the woman kneeling and handing him a soft washrag. She had a sad and empathetic look in her eyes.

"Please, do not be afraid," she softly said.

Zephyr stared at her with wide, scared eyes. He shook his head slightly, not understanding a word she said. "Ego operor non agnosco vos," he softly said. Then, sniffing, he took the washrag from the woman and turned his back on her. He started washing himself as he started softly crying.

The woman stood and turned to Valdor. "Sir…do you have further orders for me?"

"Yes." he replied. "You saw the lad's size. Find a tunic for him, along with a pair of sandals." He was about to turn back to Radek when he thought of something. "Oh, find Tristan and tell him to come down here. Maybe he can tell me why this boy doesn't have a navel and is talking gibberish."

"Yes sir," the woman said, bowing. She then walked out of the room.

Radek watched as Zephyr slowly dunked himself under water, just to emerge and fluff up his wings. "So Valdor," he said, turning to the tall man. Let's talk price."

The two men talked as Zephyr scrubbed all of the grime and dirt from his body. After a while, he truly felt clean, but this did little to brighten his spirits. He turned to Valdor and Radek. "Ego sum iam tarsus."

"Look, I've had enough of your gibberish!" Valdor exclaimed loudly. He walked to the edge of the tub. "Get out and start talking normally, or else you will feel the sting of my whip!"

Zephyr looked lost. "Ego operor non agnosco vos," he softly said.

Valdor glared at him and quickly reached down. He grabbed Zehyr's arm and literally yanked the youth from the tub. He then dropped him down on the ground, ignoring Zephyr's cry of pain. "Now…I'm through playing games!" Valdor shouted. "Talk normally!"

Trembling and dripping wet, Zephyr sank to the floor. He was scared because he didn't understand what Valdor was saying, and he knew that Valdor didn't understand him. With tears streaming down his face, he looked up at the tall man pleadingly. "Commodo sir, ego operor non vilis vos irreverens , tamen EGO operor non agnosco vos."

Enraged, Valdor was about strike when someone quickly dashed between him and the trembling Zephyr. "Stop!" the person exclaimed, his hands raised and ready to block the blow. "He doesn't know what you are saying!"

Shaking, Zephyr looked up at the back of the person who had saved him from what was certainly going to be a hard hit, and gasped loudly. Before him was a pair of shimmering silvery-gray wings.

Angel wings.

...

Azure had grown accustomed to riding on a horse. Normally she would have been in the air with her parents, but her frequent and invaluable connections to Zephyr left her in an almost constant tired state. She rode seated in front of Link, as Soren rode to the side.

"Amazing," the sage muttered. "The pass that we have just come through is not on any map."

"Didn't Azure hear Radek say something about it being a smuggler's road?" Link softly asked in case Azure was dozing.

"Yeah, he did," Azure replied. "But these connections I am making are hazy and I can't hear everything clearly.

Soren smiled and reached out, patting the girl's shoulder. "You are doing an amazing job. Once we have your brother back and everything has settled down, I would like to look into this thing you have with him," Soren said. "I have never heard of such a link before."

"I should hope not," Link said with a witty grin. "We all know that good links are hard to find."

Soren stared at him, not quite know what to say while Azure giggled.

Link was about to say more when Pit and Ike landed before them. "After this bend, we will enter a small forest," Ike said as he and Pit approached. He smiled at Link, who had his arm protectively around Azure, something that he had done since volunteering Epona.

Soren folded the map. "If he's going to Oliver's, then we will be there in four days."

"Can't we go any faster?" Pit implored.

Link slowly shook his head. "We don't want to stress the horses," he said, unconsciously stroking his mare's neck. "If we rush them, one of them might turn up lame."

"Ike and I could fly ahead and get there in half the time." Pit stated.

Soren looked at the girl in Link's arms. "Azure wouldn't be able to make the flight in her condition," he quietly said. "We need her to continue making her connections with Zephyr so we know where he is."

Biting his lower lip, Pit slowly nodded. "You're right Soren. We need to do this as a team." He leaned over and rested his head against Ike's chest. As he did, his pendant fell from his shirt and dangled, glinting in the sun. "I just feel so helpless."

Soren watched the pair. He knew he couldn't fathom the fear and frustration that his two friends were going through. Then, something came to his mind. "Ike!" he exclaimed. "Didn't you tell me that your pendants were made by Palutena?"

Ike nodded. "Yes, she made them for us when we were bonded."

"And…" Soren continued, excited now. "Didn't you say that they were a combination of your two souls?"

Ike nodded again. "Yes. Our goddess took a little of our souls and then combined them into one. Then, she divided that into three…"

"Exactly!" Soren exclaimed, interrupting Ike and hopping down from his horse. He walked over to the others. "Azure, I know that we've been asking a lot out of you, but could you please try something for me?" He reached up his hand to help her out of the saddle.

"Sure Soren. I want to help as much as I can," she said, hopping down with Soren's help. "What do you want me to do?"

Trusting Soren's wisdom, Ike watched as his friend took Azure's hand and led her over to him and Pit.

"Okay, my thinking is that Azure has this link with Zephyr because they share the same soul," he said. He was almost trembling with excitement as he held out his hand toward Ike. "Can you please remove your necklace?"

Ike slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry, but the necklace is made from the very hair of my goddess, it can never come off," he said as he pulled the pendant from its secure location under his shirt. Like Pit's, the little sword and feather glinted brightly in the sun.

"That will have to do," Soren said, positioning Azure in front on her parents. "Azure, please take your parent's pendants in your hands and try to make the link. Let me know if it is any different."

Taking a deep breath and stealing herself, Azure slowly reached out and took a pendant in each hand. Although she had gotten more proficient in the last few days, the ordeal would always leave her very weak, almost to the point of collapse. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her brother. Almost immediately, she felt her brother, but this time a lot stronger and much clearer.

She smelled flowers and felt warm and wet. The scene cleared and she saw that he was in a bathtub, just emerging from dunking his head. Then, she felt his slight trembling. He was scared, a lot more so than the past few days.

Zephyr's eyes shifted from the fragrant water to a tall man towering over the tub. He tried telling the man that he didn't understand him and that he needed his necklace. Suddenly, the man reached down and grasped him by the arm, yanking him from the tub.

Azure flinched as a sharp sting shot through her arm, as clear as if she herself had been wrenched forwards. Tears flowed through closed eyes as she kept the connection going, feeling her brother's fears and pain increase. He was now on his knees, naked and dripping wet. Above him stood the tall man with his arm raised to strike.

"NO!" She screamed out just as something jumped between her brother and the man. She then saw, through her brother's eyes, gray feathers mere inches from his face.

(end chapter 12)


	13. Chapter 13

Shades of Grey

Chapter 13

"What did you see?" Ike asked, startled by his daughter's scream. He was on his knees now, his hands on the girl's shoulders.

Azure blinked a few times as the connection was broken. Tears flowed as she fell into her father's arms. "They have his necklace and don't know what he's saying. He feels so helpless," she sobbed. "There was a tall man who looked very angry and he was about to hit him when…" she stopped, remembering the unfamiliar wings.

"He didn't get hit did he?" Pit pressed. His fists were white from tightly gripping the hilts of his swords.

"No," she said, stepping back and wiping her eyes, embarrassed by the emotional outburst. "He was saved by someone with wings."

"Wings?" Soren quickly asked. "Oliver has Heron once again working for him?"

Azure looked at the sage questioningly before remembering. "No, they were not the wings of a Heron. At least I don't think they were."

"Azure…what color were they?" Ike softly asked as he stood up.

Closing her eyes, trying to remember, Azure felt the overwhelming feeling of exhaustion come over her. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "They were gray…or silver…I don't know, but they weren't white."

Ike and Soren exchanged looks. "I don't know of any laguz that have gray wings," Ike said. He reached down and picked up his daughter. "Thank you sweetheart," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "You've helped us far more than you know." Walking to Link, he handed the sleepy girl up to his friend.

Immediately, Link put his arm around her. "Get some rest now, I've got you." He softly said as Azure laid back against him. Then, he looked down at Soren and Ike, who both wore confused expressions. "If it's not a laguz that's there with Zephyr, what is it?"

...

Valdor stared in contempt at the youth before him. Much smaller than him, the gray-winged angel had come between him and the trembling form on the floor. "Get out of the way, scum," he growled. "This sub-human needs to be taught a lesson."

Tristan stood firm. "Sir!" He said with emphasis. "The boy cannot understand what you are saying, nor can he speak the tongue of the humans." He slowly opened his wings, further shielding Zephyr from the man's sight.

"What in blazes are you talking about?" Valdor yelled. "He was talking and understanding us perfectly fine until…" He stopped and looked over at Radek, who still had the necklace in his hands. "Give that here!"

Curious now, Radek casually tossed the necklace to the man. "Think it might be magic?" He asked with a chuckle.

Valdor turned and faced Tristan, who was still standing as a barrier. "Move!" he said between gritted teeth.

Tristan stood motionless, staring at the tall man. There was no question of who was in charge here, and he knew that he would feel the brunt of his actions later, but he couldn't let an innocent take a needless beating. Eventually, he lowered his head and moved to the side.

"Here!" Valdor growled to Zephyr, throwing the broken necklace to the floor before the younger angel. He then glared at Tristan. "You had better pray that this works."

Zephyr quickly scooped the necklace up in his hands and held it. He felt a surge of power course through him, like he did when he first put it on weeks ago. Looking up at Valdor, he swallowed nervously. "S-Sir…" he stuttered, his tongue finally able to form human words. "I need this necklace to communicate with humans. Please don't hurt me," he implored, still naked and trembling on the floor.

Valdor reached down and took the necklace from Zephyr. He tied the ends in a knot and threw it back down. "Put it on and leave it on," Valdor said, forcing himself to be calm. He then looked at Tristan. "Tell me why he doesn't have a navel," he demanded, pointing to Zephyr, who was putting the hastily repaired necklace back around his neck.

"I'll talk to him," Tristan said. He then retrieved a towel from a nearby table and handed it to Zephyr. "Here, go ahead and dry yourself."

Zephyr slowly got to his feet and started to dry off. He couldn't take his eyes off of the mysterious new angel before him.

"Why is it that you don't have a navel?" Tristan calmly asked.

Looking down at his smooth, uninterrupted abdomen, Zephyr sighed. "I wasn't born like a normal angel. My goddess created me."

"Your goddess?" Tristan asked excitedly. He looked sideways at the men. *Is she nearby?* he thought-sent.

Zephyr slowly shook his head as he finished drying off. "She's far away from here," he softly replied, tears welling up in his eyes.

Tristan sighed and turned to Valdor to relayed the information. He then handed Zephyr a simple pair of pants and a tunic with slits in the back for wings. *Go ahead and get dressed,* he sent. *The less you're naked in front of him, the better.*

"Well, looks like I might have to raise the price, seeing how he was created by a goddess and needs to keep that beautiful jewel," Radek smiled darkly.

Valdor looked at Zephyr and then back at Radek. "Okay, how much?" he sighed.

The two men haggled over the price as Tristan helped Zephyr pull the tunic on and gave him a pair of sandals. *I never thought that I'd ever see another angel again,* Tristan sent as he helped Zephyr dress.

Zephyr wiped his eyes. *I'll never see my parents again, will I?* He sent.

Tristan looked down sadly. *I don't know. Maybe not for a while,* he sadly sent. *But remember, the lifespan of a human is but a day to an angel. We'll both get out of here one of these days.*

A door shutting got their attention. Looking, they saw only Valdor in the room. "Well Zephyr, congratulations. You have a new job serving his greatness, Senator Oliver of Tanas," the man said, walking back to the pair. "But first, there is something that must be done, and done soon." He then looked at Tristan. "Tristan, you know what to get."

Tristan's eyes widened. "But sir…he's just a boy." He was about to say more, but a stern glare from Valdor silenced him. Lowering his head, he nodded. "Yes sir," he softly said. He then walked over to a cabinet to retrieve something.

"Now Zephyr," Valdor said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "I'm sure that you will not question my authority around here, now will you?"

Zephyr quickly shook his head. "No sir," he said fearfully.

"Good," Valdor replied. Then in a move so quick it startled Zephyr, he picked up the angel and carried him over to a table. "As long as you remember who is in charge." He laid Zephyr upon the table. "Turn onto your stomach," he ordered.

Zephyr looked up at Valdor in fright. "What are you going to…" he started before a sharp slap across the face silenced him.

"I'll tell you again," Valdor said again, this time when an edge to his voice. "Turn onto your stomach."

Lightly rubbing his face where he was slapped and trying not to cry, Zephyr slowly turned over.

"Very good," Valdor said approvingly. "Now, I do not want you to move, do you understand me?" He walked around so Zephyr could see his face, which had a seriousness to it that Zephyr knew not to challenge. "Good," he said as he saw the angel nodding. Reaching out to Tristan, who had returned carrying something in his hands, Valdor prepared himself.

*You'll want to close your eyes,* Tristan sent to him, his tone full of sadness. *This won't hurt at all.*

*What won't hurt?* Zephyr asked with a panic. Suddenly, he felt his right wing be pulled open. Turning his head, he saw Valdor holding the leading edge of his wing, opening it to its fullest span and spreading the feathers. Then, he saw them. In Valdor's hand was a gleaming pair of scissors.

"NO!" he screamed.

...

Xera came in for a graceful landing before Palutena's temple. Along with her were Raven and Taran, who came along for moral support. She reached down and took her son's hand in hers. Looking down at her ebony haired son, she could tell that he was worried. "Don't worry, honey," she said. "You've done nothing wrong."

"I know, I'm just worried about what I might become," Raven sighed. By now, his eyes had returned to their usual dark purple color.

"Don't worry about Kiern, he's a jerk," Taran said, trying to cheer his friend up. "You're still the same Raven we all know and love."

"He said that I was going to turn evil, just like the rest of the Dark," Raven said, still crestfallen.

"Well, he doesn't know you like I do," Xera said, hugging her son. "Palutena will know what this means."

It had been years since Raven had been to the temple. He found himself looking around in awe at the slender columns and shimmering lights as they made their way to the inner sanctum. Eventually, he saw their goddess, sitting on a large chair atop a small dais. Following the gentle tug of his mother's hand, he walked with her into the large room and knelt before the emerald-haired goddess.

"Welcome my angels," Palutena greeted. She stood and gracefully made her way down the stairs to stand before them. "Please rise."

Xera and the two youth's rose from their knees and stood before her. Raven's hand was still in his mother's and Taran stood slightly to the side.

"I feel a great and heavy heart among us," Palutena softly said. "What troubles you?"

"My goddess," Xera started. "Something unusual happened to Raven earlier today."

"Please," Palutena interrupted. "Let Raven tell me."

Raven's eyes grew. He had always felt nervous around the goddess and now he was to talk to her directly. "Um…" he started. A reassuring squeeze from his mother's hand calmed him slightly. "M-my goddess, earlier today I was playing with my friends and got hurt…and very mad. Then my eyes…my eyes turned red…but only for a little while," he quickly added. "Am I going to become evil?" he quickly asked as tears came to his eyes.

Palutena smiled at the worried youth. "My dear Raven, evil is not in one's blood. It is what one is taught and what one does that makes one evil." She reached out and gently stroked his face, sending a shiver through him. "Xera's influence has done well to help make you what you are. You are most caring and loving…certainly you are not evil."

Xera smiled proudly and bowed slightly. "I thank you again, my goddess, for giving me the opportunity."

Palutena laughed slightly. "Xera, you were, by far, the best choice to take in and raise our dear Raven."

"But what about his eyes?" Taran blurted out before catching himself and gasping. "I'm sorry, my goddess," he whispered, bowing.

Still lightly laughing, Palutena walked up to Taran and put her hand on his shoulder. "Taran, you are a true friend to Raven and are concerned for him. I cannot fault your nobility," she softly said before turning toward Xera and Raven. "Years ago, when I first saw young Raven, I was taken aback at the color of his eyes. You see, red eyes are one of the characteristics of the Dark. I assumed that his eye color was due to his parentage. In other words, one of his parents was a Dark while the other from a different tribe of angels."

"Maybe that's why I was abandoned," Raven softly said, hanging his head. He then quickly felt his mother give him a sideways hug.

"That's entirely possible," Palutena said. "However, the fact that your eyes can change color does surprise me." She paused for a while, deep in thought. "I would like for you to let me know if this ever happens again."

"Yes, my goddess," Xera said, bowing slightly.

"And Raven," Palutena said. "Do not worry about the past or even from what tribe you are from. What really matters is what's in your heart, and I see nothing but love."

...

Zephyr sniffed and rubbed his eyes. He had been crying for the past few hours and the tears were no longer flowing.

He was in a small room with little window overlooking a vast courtyard. There was a small bed and table, but otherwise was bare. He had been led here by Valdor after his primary flight feathers had been cut. Just remembering the look in Valdor's eyes made him tremble with fright. The tall man had made it clear that any attempt to escape would be dealt with severely.

Sitting on his bed, he opened his wing and examined his once-flawless feathers. The cuts were clean and thankfully missed a pin feather that was growing nearby. If that would have been cut, it would have hurt a lot and he could have bled.

It was more the thought of being grounded, unable to fly any more, that depressed him most. Valdor had even made him try, but the best he could do was to get about half a foot from the ground, and that was flapping at full speed. That's when it had hit him, that there was no chance he would escape on his own.

The room was slowly getting darker as it was around sunset. Tomorrow he would meet his new owner, a rich and powerful man named Oliver. He folded his wings and reached down, removing his sandals. Looking at the soles of his feet, he saw that the bath had done wonders to the cuts and scrapes days of barefoot travel had caused. He then lay down and closed his burning eyes.

When he was almost asleep, he received a thought sending from Tristan, *Zephyr, are you alright?*

He waited for a few seconds. *I…guess so,* he replied. *Are you nearby?*

*Yes, my room is next to yours. Zephyr, I'm so sorry that I couldn't help you earlier,* Tristan sent. *Please, try to stay on Valdor's good side.*

Zephyr remembered that Valdor had promised a harsh punishment to the silver-winged angel. *Are…you alright? What did Valdor do to you?*

There was a long pause. *I don't want to scare you, but you should know,* Tristan replied. *Let me explain something. As you know, humans are ugly compared to us, right?*

*I guess,* Zephyr replied. Concentrating, he tried to see if he could pick up on Tristan's emotions through the sending, something he never had tried before. Immediately, a wave of despair and depression came across him, like his spirit had been broken. *Tristan…what happened to you?* He sent in alarm. He sat up and looked at the wall, imagining Tristan behind it.

*Our master likes to surround himself with beauty, so his slaves are beautiful women and a few younger men and boys…and us,* he continued. *When a slave needs to be disciplined, Valdor makes sure that he doesn't leave any marks.*

*How does he do that?* Zephyr asked, truly concerned now.

There was another long pause. *His favorite punishment is rape,* came the short reply.

*Rape?* Zephyr asked. The term was foreign to him. *What's that?*

*Gods, you don't even know,* came Tristan's heartbroken reply. *Just please, promise me you won't try anything like escaping or talking back. Valdor is a viscous man.*

Still slightly confused, Zephyr laid back down. *I promise.*

*He told me to wake you up tomorrow morning and get you ready to be presented to Oliver. Try to get some sleep, and Zephyr…*

*Yeah?*

*Pray to your goddess, that she can rescue us.*

(end chapter 13)


	14. Chapter 14

Shades of Grey

Chapter 14

"Zephyr…hey Zephyr…" a voice whispered as he was gently shaken. Slowly, Zephyr opened his eyes and saw Tristan's face hovering over him. Morning light was streaming into the little window, catching on one of Tristan's wings. The effect made it look like the feathers were metallic.

"You need to get up," Tristan said. "Valdor wants me to get you ready to be introduced to our master." In his arms was a small bag. He took a step back as Zephyr sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Zephyr blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked at Tristan again. He then noticed that the older angel was dressed differently than he was yesterday. Tristan was now wearing a small white vest with gold trim that showed off most of his chest and a stylized loincloth, also white with gold trim. Golden sandals finished the outfit. "What are you wearing?" he asked, a little nervous at just how revealing the elder's clothes were.

Tristan looked down at himself and sighed. "These are the new outfits that Valdor designed for us to wear for our master," he said, pulling a similar outfit from the bag. "These were made for you last night. Hurry and put them on." He handed the outfit to Zephyr and stood back. "Valdor wants me to go over some of the rules before you meet him."

Standing, Zephyr removed his simple tunic and pants. He then picked up the loincloth and examined it. The small white and gold piece of fabric looked as though it would just cover his privates.

"You are to avoid eye contact with the master, unless you are either summoned to him or spoken to by him," Tristan started as he watched Zephyr dressing himself. "You are to never, under any circumstances, talk to him unless you are spoken to first. Do whatever he asks of you immediately, without question." Walking to the window, Tristan looked up to get a sense of the time. "We have a little time. Valdor wanted me to also show you around and reinforce the warning not to try to escape." He helped Zephyr with his vest. "He will be clipping your wings weekly so you won't be able to fly."

Zephyr looked up at him and probed his feelings. He felt nothing but acceptance emanating from the angel. Thinking about it, he too was slowly accepting his situation. Unable to fly and being constantly watched, escape would be impossible. Worse yet, his parents had no idea where he was. Looking down, he pulled on both sandals and stood up. "I feel like I'm almost naked," he said, regarding himself. The skimpy loincloth seemed to just cover his front, but it seemed like most of his backside was exposed.

"You'll get used to it," Tristan softly said. "Come on. I want to show you the mansion and where the off limits portions are before lunch. It's then that Valdor wishes to present you to the master." He then opened the door and led Zephyr down the hallway.

...

"He's with…another angel!" Azure exclaimed through closed eyes. "They're walking around a huge house."

"Another angel?" Pit and Ike asked in unison. They were standing on either side of their daughter as she held onto their pendants. It was morning and Azure had insisted on making the connection.

"Yeah, his name is…Tristan," she said. "And there are wearing the weirdest clothes." She then described Tristan and their outfits to the group.

Soren was shaking his head. "Oliver is despicable and warped, but he isn't a pervert," he said. "Why would they be dressed so that they are practically naked?"

"People can change," Link offered. "What if…"

"I don't want to hear that!" Pit exclaimed, interrupting the Hylian. "Azure, break the connection." His tone was serious. "Let's go…now."

Azure let the pendants fall from her and blinked a few times, the weariness instantly falling over her. She wiped her eyes, determined not to cry. She had felt her brother's growing feelings of hopelessness and resignation. Walking over to Epona, she was helped into the saddle by Link, who resumed his role of holding onto her as she rested.

"Your parents are very proud of you," Link whispered into her ear as Pit and Ike took to the air. "We all are."

Azure looked up at him and sniffed. "I'm just glad I can help."

"Help?" Link said with a smile. "Azure, if it weren't for you, we would be traveling entirely in the wrong direction. Now, we are just a couple of days away from him."

Azure smiled slightly and closed her eyes, resting her head against his chest.

"Now, get some sleep. You deserve it," Link whispered.

The party then resumed their hurried trek toward the south. Toward Tanas.

...

Tristan led Zephyr into a large room, illuminated from the numerous windows and skylights. It was so well lit that it was almost like being outside. In the middle of the room was a large, overstuffed couch upon which was a large, balding man dressed in a garish purple robe. He was reading a book and was flanked by two young women, both dressed similarly as the two angels. The only difference being instead of loincloths, they wore short skirts. One of the women held a plate with some breads and meat while the other held a golden goblet.

"Ah, about time you arrived," a hushed voice said. Turning, they saw Valdor quickly approaching.

"It was your instructions that I prepare Zephyr and show him around before lunch," Tristan said, bowing slightly.

"Well done Tristan," Valdor softly said. "Looks like last night's lesson hit home," he added coldly.

Tristan looked down and didn't say anything.

"Come with me," Valdor said, motioning to Zephyr. "I would like for you to meet your new master."

*Go with him,* Tristan sent. *Remember, do everything he and the master tell you to do and don't hesitate.*

Zephyr looked at Tristan and then at Valdor. "Yes sir," he said, walking toward the tall man. Following Valdor, Zephyr took in the large man that was to be his master. His pockmarked face was accented with a small misshapen nose.

"If you pardon the interruption, your grace," Valdor said with a bow. "I'd like to present you with your newest servant. He then moved to the side, leaving Zephyr standing before the large couch and man.

Oliver looked up and his eyes widened. "Valdor!" he exclaimed, standing up. His right arm reached out, expecting to grab onto something.

The woman with the goblet quickly reached down and picked up an ornate golden cane and placed it in the man's hand.

"He's simply adorable!" Oliver exclaimed, walking around the worried youth. "Beautiful reddish-brown hair, deep blue eyes, delicate white wings…you've really outdone yourself Valdor." He reached down and pulled one of Zephyr's wings open, making the youth stiffen up. "Such beautiful feathers…so soft."

Zephyr stared straight ahead, letting the man run his stubby fingers through his feathers. He then felt the man's hand run down his back and give one of his exposed cheeks a slight tap.

Oliver then walked around and faced Zephyr. His eyes trailed down the youth's body until he came to his waist. "Tell me, why doesn't he have a belly button?"

Valdor stepped forward and bowed. "This one was not born by traditional means," he said with a smile. "He was created by a god."

Oliver's eyes shot to Valdor and then to Zephyr. "Tell me boy, what is your name?"

Swallowing, Zephyr answered, "My name is Zephyr, sir."

"And this god that created you, what is his name?" Oliver pressed.

Zephyr looked nervously at Valdor and then back to Oliver. "I was created by a goddess sir; her name is Palutena." He then looked at Valdor again, worried that he had just corrected the man.

"I've never heard of her," Oliver said dismissively, sitting back on the couch. He then looked at Valdor. "You've done well Valdor…very well. For the past five years I've only had one beautiful angel, now I have two. What a shame you couldn't have gotten me a female. That way we could have bred them." Oliver motioned Tristan over and waved the two women off. "Tristan, show this boy how to properly serve me."

"Yes sir," Tristan said, bowing. He then took the goblet from a small table and handed it to Zephyr. "Here, hold this until the master wishes to drink."

Taking the goblet, Zephyr got a whiff of a powerful smell.

"Good. Now, your job is to follow the master around and always be present when he wants something to drink," Tristan said with a slight smile. He then took the plate with the breads and meats and took position next to Zephyr.

*Is this it?* Zephyr asked. *All I do is hold his cup?*

*For now. Eventually you will be asked to do other things from fetching things for him and even bathing him,* Tristan replied. *Just…please, don't mess up.*

...

Throughout the day, Zephyr and Tristan followed Oliver around the mansion. The man seemed to delight in running his fingers through Zephyr's hair and feathers, often commenting on how soft he was.

By night time, Oliver had eaten and was sitting again in the large couch. The room now lit by a multitude of colorful oil lamps, casting a soft glow. The senator seemed to be constantly reading, sometimes writing things into another book.

Zephyr's legs were slightly hurting as he hadn't been able to sit down since this morning. However, he had taken solace in Tristan's presence.

Throughout the day, they had been thought-sending, learning about one another. Tristan was told all about Skyworld and his parents. He had been shocked at first when he was told that both of Zephyr's parents were men. Shrugging it off, he then told Zephyr about his tribe of angels.

Like the angels of SkyWorld, they were a peaceful tribe. Then, one day, another tribe with red eyes and black wings attacked. They were ruthless in their destruction of their small city, almost taking delight in the havoc they caused. A few younger angels, including himself, had been captured and taken to lands of the humans to be sold into slavery.

Zephyr had chosen not to tell him about his cousin, whom he now feared might have been from that same tribe.

"Well!" Oliver exclaimed, shutting his book. "I think I've done enough reading for one night." He looked at Zephyr. "Boy, pour me some of my finest wine." He then pointed to an extremely old looking decanter on a nearby table.

"Yes sir," Zephyr softly said as he turned and walked to pour the drink. The smell of this drink was fragrant and almost floral, much better than the pungent drink his master had been drinking earlier.

Walking back, Zephyr looked over at Valdor, who always seemed to be present. Suddenly, one of his tired feet caught on the edge of the rug, causing him to fall forward. He instinctively opened his wings and flapped to keep himself steady, but they weren't as effective since being clipped. He fell onto the floor, the goblet flying and landing in Oliver's lap, spilling all over his purple robes.

"AAHHH!" Oliver yelled in surprise. "You fool! This is my favorite robe!"

"I'm so sorry sir!" Zephyr exclaimed, rushing up to the sputtering man. He looked around for something to wipe up the spilled wine with. "I'll clean you up!"

"Get away from me!" Oliver yelled, standing up and looking down. His once fancy robe was now stained dark red where the wine had spilled. "Valdor! Didn't you teach this boy how to be a servant?" he exclaimed, pointing to a shocked Valdor.

"I…I'm sorry sir, I had Tristan instruct him. "I'll make sure that he is taught a lesson."

Hearing that made Zephyr's eyes grow. "No! Please!" He implored, falling to his knees before Valdor. "Please don't rape me!"

A painful moment of silence fell over the room. "Rape?" Oliver said in a shocked voice.

Valdor laughed. "Sir, trust me. The boy is delusional. I have never raped him or anyone."

Zephyr looked up at Valdor and then at Oliver. "No, that's a lie!" he exclaimed. "He raped Tristan last night."

*Zephyr…no!* Tristan sent urgently, but it was too late.

"What's this?" Oliver asked, looking at Valdor. "Have you been having your way with these beautiful creatures?"

"Your grace," Valdor said in a sickly sweet voice. "Clearly the boy is trying to turn you against me. No doubt he has yet to learn the place of a servant here in the mansion."

Zephyr was crying now. "No…it's true!" he exclaimed, still on his knees. He was so scared that his wings were shaking.

"You…haven't touched either one of these boys before?" Oliver asked Valdor, staring at him intently.

Valdor chuckled. "Of course not sir. My taste lies with beautiful women, not scrawny sub-humans."

*Zephyr! Be quite! Don't say another word!* Tristan quickly sent.

Oliver stared at the tall man for a while. "I'll believe you, this time. However, if I find that you are molesting these two, I will have your head."

Valdor bowed deeply. "Yes your grace, but you have my word. If these boys are not virgins, then they were deflowered prior to coming here."

Oliver looked down at his robes and sighed. "Well, might as well have my seamstress make me a new one." He then looked at Valdor. "I trust that the next time I see this boy, that he will be properly trained."

"Yes sir," Valdor said. "I deeply apologize for this accident and insist that you take the cost of the materials from my salary."

Oliver chuckled and glanced at the window. He then motioned one of the girls standing by the door over. "Assist me as I get ready for bed," he said. Then, he looked at Zephyr who was still trembling on the floor. "Relax boy, Valdor will do you no harm." He then walked out of the room with the servant girl following.

The silence was deafening, eventually broken by Tristan. "Sir, I accept full responsibility for what happened. Maybe I didn't…"

"Shut up!" Valdor hissed, interrupting the angel. He glared down at Zephyr. "Get up!"

Still sobbing, Zephyr rose to his feet. "Y-Yes sir," he stammered. "I'm sorry."

Valdor raised his hand and quickly slapped Zephyr across the face. "That's for spilling the wine." He looked down at the sobbing angel. "And for almost costing me my job…" He quickly reached out and grabbed Zephyr's arm. "I'll show you what happens when I am disrespected around here."

Tristan dashed toward Valdor and pushed him away from Zephyr. "No! He's just a boy!"

Looking at Tristan in surprise, Valdor reached out and grabbed him by the throat. "I'll deal with you later," he whispered. "Get to your quarters…NOW!" He then shoved Tristan so forcefully that the gasping angel fell heavily to the floor.

"No!" Tristan said defiantly as he scrambled to his feet. "I won't let you harm Zephyr."

"Do you remember what happened last time you showed such courage?" Valdor hissed at him. "Do you remember how I shared you with my friends? How you could barely walk the next day?"

"YES!" Tristan screamed, putting his hands to his ears. He too was opening sobbing now. "I remember, but please…don't hurt him."

"What I do with him is my business," Valdor whispered harshly. He grabbed Zephyr's arm and started dragging him out of the room, away from Tristan, who seemed too devastated to move. "I promise you that this won't hurt…much," he chuckled.

Zephyr whimpered, not knowing what was to come. They reached Zephyr's room and Valdor flung the hapless angel across the room and to the bed. "I'll be right back," he glowered. "I must attend to our master now and try to repair some of the damage you've done." He then walked out, slamming the door behind him. The click of the lock sounded clearly.

Almost hyperventilating from fright, Zephyr crawled onto the bed and curled into a ball. He closed his eyes and thought of his family, his friends and of his goddess. "Please…help me…" he whispered.

Eventually the door opened and then quickly closed. "It's time." He heard Valdor say. Looking up, he saw the man slowly removing his shirt.

"I think I'm going to have fun with you," Valdor leered.

Zephyr stared at the man. Then, a strange serenity overtook him. *You know what to do, my precious Zephyr.* A calm voice faintly sang through his mind.

*G-Goddess Palutena?* the angel thought, his eyes widening.

*Remember the tower. Do as you did there, but focus,* Palutena's voice whispered. "Use your strength."

Valdor approached Zephyr and grabbed his arm, forcing him to stand. "First, we have to get rid of this," he said, running his hands down Zephyr's stomach toward his loincloth.

*Now!*

Stealing himself, Zephyr let lose a powerful sending, *NO!* This time, instead of going out in a general area, he concentrated it solely on the man before him.

Valdor froze and then grabbed his head. He screamed as he felt a pain like never before rack through his brain.

*Don't let up!*

Knowing what he had to do, and fueled with the knowledge that his goddess was with him, Zephyr continued the constant sending. He focused everything on the man before him, forcing the thought from his mind. He watched as the man fell to the floor and began to pound his head on the floor in a desperate attempt to stop whatever was causing the pain.

Blood started to seep from Valdor's ears as his screaming weakened. Eventually, the screaming stopped and the man's body fell limp, lying motionless on the floor.

(end chapter 14)


	15. Chapter 15

Shades of Grey

Chapter 15

Silence.

Zephyr looked down at the body on the ground and stopped sending. Exhausted and in a daze, he stumbled across the floor, stepping over Valdor, and then opened the door. The corridor was dark, and he had to feel his way along the wall until he came to a door. If he had figured it correctly, this would be Tristan's room. Weakly, he knocked.

The door opened and Tristan quickly caught the younger angel as he fell across the threshold. "Zephyr!" he exclaimed. "What happened next door? I heard screaming." He had been fighting off the urge to check up on his young friend; he had been desperate to help, but knew better. Other servants on this side of the mansion were of the same thought. To interrupt Valdor meant harsh punishment.

"He's dead," Zephyr weakly said, as he was held by Tristan. He then raised his arms and hugged him tightly. "I killed him!" Tears started streaming down his face as the magnitude of his actions hit him. "I killed him!" he repeated, burrowing his face into Tristan's chest, sobbing loudly.

Tristan hugged him tightly. "You…killed Valdor?" he asked, stunned. He was answered by a simple nod from the sobbing youth. Guiding Zephyr to the bed, he sat him down and lowered to his knees. "How?" he whispered.

Chocking on a sob, Zephyr looked at Tristan. "I had to…he was going to…"

"He didn't touch you did he?" Tristan quickly asked, noticing that Zephyr was still dressed.

"He was about to take off my clothes when I sent as powerfully as I could at him," Zephyr replied.

Tristan breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll be right back," he quickly said. "Stay here." Standing, he quickly dashed out of his room and to Zephyr's.

He froze as he ran into the room. Just as Zephyr said, Valdor's seemingly lifeless body was on the floor. Scanning the room, he grabbed the outfit that he had given Zephyr the day before and was about to run out when he heard something. It was a slight moan.

Cautiously, Tristan approached Valdor and knelt down, looking at his face. The man's eyes were fluttering open as he moaned again. Their eyes then met. "You tried to rape him," he whispered coldly. "Didn't you?"

Valdor moved his head slightly, blood still trickling from his ear. "Tristan…" he whispered hoarsely.

"No, you shut up and listen to me!" Tristan exclaimed as he stood. "For the past five years, there has been nothing but fear and pain in my life, and the lives of every other servant here."

Swallowing, Valdor tried to speak, but was surprised when he felt something on his belt. Tristan had just removed his dagger. Suddenly, it was he who was afraid. Glancing up, he saw Tristan kneel again by his head.

Trembling with emotion, Tristan looked down at the man; he knew what he had to do. Leaning closer, Tristan put his face next to Valdor's. "You will never harm another person again," he whispered. Then, unleashing years of pent up pain and anguish, he drove the dagger to the hilt into the man's neck. "May vestri animus exsisto forever torqueo!"

Tristan sat back stunned and watched as Valdor exhaled his last. Waves of emotion crashed around him as tears started flowing. He then remembered Zephyr and, wiping his eyes, stood up. Grabbing Zephyr's outfit, he slowly walked out and closed the door.

Opening his door, Tristan found Zephyr curled up on his bed, sobbing loudly. "I killed him…I killed him…" he was saying over and over as he buried his face into his knees.

"No," Tristan said, dropping to his knees before Zephyr. "You did not kill him. He was alive when I ran into your room, but now's our chance…we need to get out of here." Noticing Zephyr's slightly relieved look, he quickly gathered a small bag from a trunk at the foot of his bed and threw their outfits into it. "Come on," he said, helping the youth to his feet. "Follow me…and be quiet."

Moving silently down the darkened corridor, Tristan led Zephyr to a side door. Opening the door, Tristan felt a warm breeze waft over him as he looked to the sky, twinkling with stars. He then took a deep breath…and smelled freedom.

...

Azure was flying over the trees in the cool morning air. Below, her parents were helping Soren and Link break camp. Luckily, she was able to talk them into allowing her to stretch her wings before being confined to Link's saddle. Climbing higher and doing some simple maneuvers, she was starting to feel more and more relaxed. Soren had figured that they were just a day or so away from where her brother was, and thanks to her, they knew that he was still safe.

Hovering about a hundred feet above the ground, Azure was scanning the trees when something caught her sight. Slightly up the road, a single horse-drawn cart was slowly rambling along, heading north, and toward the party.

Giggling, she thought she would get a closer look. While the party had passed many travelers on the road, she had been in the saddle with her wings hidden by a cloak, as to not attract attention while her parents were above the trees.

Diving toward the ground, she eventually swooped in and landed in a tree, high above the road, and hid behind some branches. The rider was about to make a slight turn and would be soon be underneath her. Quietly, she waited. First, she saw the horse and then the cart. When she saw the rider, her eyes grew and she made a slight gasp. The man in the cart was Radek, and he was traveling directly toward where they had made camp.

Silently, she watched as the man rode by, hearing him whistle a happy tune. Then, she spread her wings and took off, flying as fast as she could toward the party.

*Dad!* she sent to both Ike and Pit when she was above the trees. *There's a cart headed toward you and the man in it is Radek!*

*What?* came the simultaneous reply. *Fly back here as quickly as possible,* Ike commanded.

She knew better than to question him and flew directly toward where they had made camp. When she got there, the tents had been stowed and horses loaded with their supplies. Landing before her parents, she quickly filled them in on Radek's position.

"Thank you sweetie," Pit softly said, kissing her forehead. "Quickly, go ahead and fly to those trees," he said, pointing. "We are going to have a small talk with Radek."

Obediently, she flew to a grove of trees and landed in a particularly tall tree so she would have a good vantage point.

Ike and Pit took to the air while Soren and Link casually waited along the side of the road, cloaks over their heads. Eventually, the cart appeared, lazily traveling down the road.

Radek looked at the two men, cloaks over their heads and paid no further attention to them, until the taller one spoke.

"Excuse me," Link said in a disguised voice and keeping his head down. "Might you, good sir, inform us of the conditions of the road ahead?"

Radek slowly stopped the cart and regarded the two men with a smile. "The roads are clear. There's a small village ahead with a good pub and even better wenches," he chuckled.

Link chuckled gaily. "Good wenches often do make good pubs better."

Radek laughed merrily. "Too true, my friend….too true." He then went on to tell them about a particular serving maid at the pub, not noticing the two angels landing silently behind him, both with their weapons drawn.

"So, you were down south," Soren said, also keeping his head lowered.

"Ah, yes. Had some pretty important business with Senator Oliver," Radek boasted. "His mansion is just a day's journey from here."

"Fittingly, that's where we're headed," Link said, again in a lofty brogue. "We're on our way to reclaim something that was stolen."

Radek looked at him sharply. "Something…that was stolen?" he asked, his smile fading.

"Yes, you see a friend of mine had his only son abducted and taken against his will to the honorable Senator Oliver," Link replied, this time in his normal voice. He then reached up and removed his hood.

"You!" Radek said loudly. He then looked at Soren. "That means you must be the laguz scum, that shares his bed."

Smiling coolly, Soren also pull the hood from his head, almost proudly displaying the brand on his forehead. "In the flesh, Radek."

There was a tense moment of silence. Link saw Radek's hand loosen on the horse's reins and thought he was going to make a break for it, when a bolt of bright light crashed into the man's hand, causing him to howl in pain and drop a small dagger.

Radek quickly looked behind him to see Pit ready to fire another arrow. Standing next to him was Ike with his blessed blade, Ragnell, drawn and ready to attack.

"You subhuman filth!" Radek yelled. With his other hand he quickly drew a slender dagger and was about to throw it at Ike when Pit's arrow of light hit him squarely in the chest, causing him to fly from the cart and land roughly on the road.

The horse, scared by the flashes of light flying about, charged off down the road at a full gallop. Link instantly leapt onto Epona's back and took off after the frightened animal. Soren looked down at Radek with a cold stare. Radek's head was lying at an odd angle and he was not moving.

Walking up, Ike regarded the man with pure hatred in his eyes. It was only when he was a few feet away that he realized that Radek was dead, his neck snapped by the impact. "Soren, my friend, help me drag this thing off the road. I don't want my daughter to see it."

Quietly nodding, Soren reached down and the two dragged the body into the tall grasses far from the road. As they walked back, they saw Pit looking skyward as he watched Azure fly from the trees to him. Ike and Pit then told her everything that had happened. Pit was slightly surprised at his daughter's maturity as she listened. She then shocked everyone by stating that after what he had done, maybe he got what he deserved.

Eventually Link joined them. "Hey guys, look what I found," he said as he walked up to them, the horse now calmed down. "We have ourselves a wagon that just happens to have quite a lot of gold in it."

"We'll get rid of the wagon in the town up ahead," Soren said. "It would slow us down. Radek said that Oliver's is a day's journey away. If we pick up the pace, we'll be there by late afternoon."

Ike hugged Azure. "Can you check on his condition before we head off?" He asked as he beckoned Pit closer and pulling his pendant from his shirt.

"Of course, Father. But when we get Zephyr safely back to Crimea, some of that gold is mine," she said with a chuckle. Then, taking both of her father's pendants in her hands, she closed her eyes and concentrated on her brother.

With the added power of the pendants, it took just a second or two until she was seeing through his eyes. There were trees, lots of trees. She saw that he was following Tristan through a small forest. Azure also noticed that the older angel was no longer dressed in the gold loincloth and vest like he had been last night and was instead dressed in simple pants, tunics and sandals. Occasionally, he and Tristan would look to the left where a well taken care of road ran.

Suddenly, Tristan spun on him and put his finger to his mouth. He pulled Zephyr down so that they were both crouching behind the trunk of a large tree. They both peered to the road where two armed men on horseback walked by.

_"They couldn't have gotten far, they can't fly," _ the larger man said as they continued to scan the trees.

_"True, but they've been gone all night. I don't think we'll find them, especially if they went into the forest," _the other man replied._ "I hear that there are horrible monsters that live in these woods."  
_

The larger man laughed. _"Valdor just drove that into their heads to keep them from escaping. Personally, I'm glad that ass is gone, I couldn't stand him."  
_

_"Yeah, but I'll miss the girls that he rewarded us with," _ the smaller man sighed.

The two men continued to talk as they rode by. Eventually, when they were far down the road, Tristan gently elbowed Zephyr and they stood, continuing their trek in the woods, moving parallel with the road.

Azure dropped the pendants and blinked. "They've escaped," she said as the familiar wave of exhaustion hit her. Ike wrapped his arms around her protectively as she told them everything from their outfits and them following a road, to Zephyr's weakness and great hunger. "He is actually thinking that he won't be able to go on much farther," Azure said with a concerned look.

Soren stood thinking. "Only one road leads from Oliver's, and it just happens to end in a small village. If what Radek said is true, that village is just ahead.

Instantly, Ike and Pit took to the air while Soren hopped up in the cart. Link helped Azure into the cart as she would be able to lie down in the back. Instead she sat next to Soren. "I want to be awake when we find him," she said as Soren nudged the cart forward.

Soren looked down at the tired girl. "Azure," he said softly. "You want the strength to hug him, don't you?"

Azure sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But I want to stay up here with you," she said as she lowered herself into the footwell and leaned back against the Sage's leg. Yawning and stretching her legs, she felt her sandaled foot come in contact with something cold. She reached down and grabbed a cold ring of some kind attached to a chain. Bringing it up, she gasped. It was a small ankle cuff...the same one that had been around her brother's ankle just days ago.

...

Raven sighed as he laid the paper down on the table, next to his oil lamp. Across the page were the words to a song. He had a week to learn it as he and Taran were going to welcome the goddess Palutena at the next gathering.

He rose and crossed his room, stopping at his window. Resting his chin on his arms, he felt the cool night air caress his face as he stared at the starry sky. His thoughts went to his cousins, Azure and Zephyr, who were late in returning from their trip to Crimea. After all, they were originally only going for the wedding of Queen Elincia.

Lost in thought, he was remembering Zephyr's silly giggle when a movement caught his eye. Two angels were flying toward the house, slowly descending. He immediately recognized them, his mother and Dolyn, the angel in charge of the orchards on the outskirts of SkyWorld.

With a disapproving glare, he watched as Dolyn leaned in and kissed Xera. She apparently liked it as her wings quivered and she let out a giggle. Unable to watch any more, he turned and walked back to his table, picking up the paper. He sat and tried to concentrate but his mind kept wandering. Now, he was not only thinking of his cousin, but also of his mother.

Raven heard the front door close and then his mother, humming merrily. He quickly rose and peaked out his door so he could see the living area. There, he saw Xera dancing about, watering the many plants that adorned the room.

He walked out and stood, watching his mom as she went from plant to plant, clearly not thinking about watering.

"Um…mom?" he softly said, getting her attention.

"Raven!" she almost squealed as she quickly set down the watering can and dashed to him. She then embraced him tightly. "My darling Raven," she sang.

Raven couldn't help but chuckle as his mother hugged him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Xera pulled back and looked at her son. "Oh Raven, today is a wonderful day!" she said, excitedly. "Dolyn and I…have become lovemates!" At that she hugged Raven again, this time picking him up and spinning him around.

"Lovemates?" he exclaimed as she sat him down. He knew that his mother and Dolyn were good friends, but this was somewhat of a surprise. "What does that mean?"

"Oh Raven," she giggled. "You should know what that means. Do you remember our talk about growing up we had a few months ago?"

Raven's face went bright red. "Yeah…I know what it means to be lovemates and…what lovemates do..." he stammered. "But I mean, does this mean that he will move in here?"

Xera continued to beam. "Actually, I'm thinking that we should move in with him."

"What?" Raven exclaimed, backing up a little. "But mom, he lives on the far reaches of SkyWorld…near the edge!"

"That's true," Xera said as she turned and picked up the watering can. "But he also has the larger house and it's near the orchards."

Raven felt like his mother was slowly being taken away from him. He knew it was irrational, but she had been the only parental figure that he could remember. Now, he would have to share her. "But…I don't want to move out there!" he said loudly. "I want to live here, in the main part of SkyWorld."

Xera sighed as she turned, regarding her son. "I'm sorry Raven, but you'll just have to get used to the fact that Dolyn and I…well, we love one another."

He couldn't believe the words. "But I don't love him!" he shouted. He then turned and ran to his room. Slamming his door, he threw himself on his bed and started crying.

(end chapter 15)


	16. Chapter 16

Shades of Grey

Chapter 16

Raven felt a hand on his shoulder. "What?" he asked loudly as his face remained buried in his pillow.

"Raven dear," Xera said as she rubbed his back lightly. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. You know that Dolyn and I have been seeing each other for a few months."

The youth rolled onto his side and wiped his deep purple eyes. "Yeah…I know…" he said.

"You also know that he thinks very highly of you," she continued. "He told me that he's only seen a few angels that could fly as fast as you. In fact, he said that you'd be a great Defender."

Raven looked up at his mother, wondering if she was just saying that. The fact was that being a Defender was one of his biggest dreams. "Really?" he softly asked.

Xera smiled warmly and brushed some of his black hair from his face. "Of course he did, he loves you."

Thinking, Raven remembered how many times Dolyn was there to give advice of some kind or another. In fact, he was one of the wisest angels he knew. "If…we move into his home," he started. "Would I be able to have my own room?"

"Of course you would," Xera laughed. Her smile and laughter was greatly calming Raven. "And you would be able to visit Zephyr, Azure and Taran whenever you wanted."

Raven sighed. "You…really love him that much, don't you?"

Xera smiled down at him. "Well…yes I do, but there will always be room for another man in my heart as well."

"Who's that?" Raven asked, looking up at her, confused.

"You," she replied, leaning down and kissing his forehead.

...

*Tristan…wait,* Zephyr sent as he stopped, supporting himself against a small tree. *I need to rest.*

Tristan looked over his shoulder at the exhausted youth and came to a halt. Quietly, he turned and walked back, joining Zephyr, who had by now sat down against the tree. *Okay, but we can't stop for long,* he softly sent. *There have been four groups of guards so far this morning.*

He looked at Zephyr and patted his shoulder. *You're doing great, don't give up,* he sent realizing the hypocrisy in his statement. He had given up five years ago.

Zephyr closed his eyes. Weak from hunger and lack of sleep, their constant slow trek through the woods was starting to take its toll. *I'm so thirsty,* he weakly sent.

*I know,* Tristan replied as he crouched beside the exhausted youth, looking around cautiously. *But we need to go on. There's a village not far from here and we can get something to drink there.*

Taking a deep breath, Zephyr managed to rise to his feet. *Maybe I shouldn't have done it. Maybe I should have let Valdor do whatever he was going to do to me,* he sent.

*No!* Tristan sent back looking him in the eyes. *Valdor was evil. What he was going to do is evil. Zephyr, it needed to be done. Didn't you say that your goddess guided you?*

Zephyr looked down, tears welling up in his eyes. *Yeah, but she hasn't responded to me since,* Zephyr replied.

Tristan looked down at the youth. *You'll see her soon, I promise you,* he sent. *Now come on. I want to get to the village before any more guards go by.*

...

Azure dozed, rocked to sleep by the rhythmic moving of the cart. She was dreaming of flying among the clouds over SkyWorld when someone nudged her and she heard her name being whispered. Opening her eyes she saw that they were rolling into the village. She saw numerous short wooden houses with thatch roofs built close to one another. The streets had a few people on them, mostly women and a few children. She figured the men were in the forests, cutting down trees or hunting.

"Just like the other villages," Link softly said as he rode Epona close to the cart. "Don't they realize that all it would take is a single spark on one of those roofs to burn the entire village down?"

"Humans aren't always known for their intelligence," Soren softly said in return as he helped Azure to her seat beside his. "We're going to want to get rid of the cart."

Link looked around for a few seconds until he found what he was looking for. "Follow me," he said as he started riding Epona toward a small building attached to a large barn. A sign hung over the door with a picture of a horseshoe painted upon it.

Azure looked to the trees where her father's were hiding. Not wanting to attract any attention, they had agreed to stay out of sight until Soren and Link had found the road to Oliver's mansion.

"They're up there somewhere," Soren said quietly, noticing her looking around. He reined in the horse and watched as Link hopped off Epona and walked into the business. "Would you be up for trying another connection with your brother after we leave this village?"

"Yeah," Azure said, slightly distracted. "I can give it another try." She was looking around at the various businesses. There was a large, two story inn, a few taverns and some stores, one of that attracted her attention. "Soren, I'm going to walk over there," she said, pointing to what looked like a clothing store.

Soren narrowed his eyes as he looked at the storefront. "Alright, but make sure to keep us in sight," he replied.

"I will," she said as she hopped down from the cart.

"And make sure to keep your cloak on. I wouldn't want anyone to think that you're a laguz," he said, also hopping off the cart and pulling his cloak on.

Azure tightened the garment around her and walked across the broad street to the small shop, which was situated slightly off the road and backed up against the forest. As she was about to reach the store, a smell caught her attention - freshly baked bread. Looking at the store's neighbor, she saw that it was a bakery. She glanced over her shoulder at Soren and Link and figured that there would be no harm in checking out the baked goods. In fact, she had a gold coin that she had found in the cart's footwell and decided that she would surprise them by getting a loaf or two of fresh baked bread.

The tinkling of a small bell sounded her entry into the small bakery. She smiled as she looked at the little bell at the top of the door. "How cute," she giggled.

"Good afternoon," a woman said as she came to the counter. She looked down at Azure and smiled. "Traveling through?" she asked.

"Um…yeah," Azure replied, smiling broadly. "I was going to the store next to yours when I smelled your bread." She then laid the gold coin upon the counter. "How much bread will this buy?"

The woman picked up the coin and blanched. "My word!" she exclaimed. "This would buy me out of the whole batch!"

"How much is that?" Azure asked. She had no idea how human money was spent, but had an idea from watching Link a few days ago purchasing supplies.

"My dear, that would be twenty loaves, and I would have to give you back change," the woman replied, still staring at the coin.

"How about…three loaves and you can keep the rest?" Azure asked, smiling.

The woman's eyes grew. "Surely your parents wouldn't agree to such a purchase," the woman said, putting the coin on the counter before Azure.

"But this is my coin," Azure protested. "Can you please sell me three loaves?"

Still staring at the coin, the woman eventually nodded. "These will be the most expensive loaves of bread I will have ever sold," she laughed, taking the coin again. She then took three long loaves of steaming hot bread and slid them into a paper sack. "Thank you very much," she said, beaming that she had made such a profit.

"Thank you," Azure replied, smiling broadly as she headed toward the door, the sack in her arms. She walked outside and looked across the street where Link and Soren were talking to a short, stocky man who was intently examining the cart.

She was about to walk across the street when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Something was not right. Her acute hearing could tell that someone was behind a small clump of trees next to the bakery, watching her. Turning she stared, trying to detect movement. "Hello?" she said. Nothing but the sounds of the birds in the trees answered her.

Slowly, she turned and began walking toward Link and Soren when she heard a rush of running feet. Spinning her head around, she saw a brilliant flash of gleaming metal and was instantly tackled. She let out a surprised shriek as she fell to the ground, her attacker on top of her. Then, she felt the bag in her hands being wrestled from her. "Give it to me!" she heard her attacker exclaim in a desperate tone. Then, she saw his face…it was Tristan.

Instantly, she let go of the bag. Tristan gathered his feet beneath him and folded his glimmering wings. He was about to get up with the bag in his arms when the tip of a sword appeared beneath his chin. Looking up, he saw Link standing above him, Soren at his side with daggers in hands. Immediately, he dropped the bag and stared at Link, trembling.

"Tristan," Azure said in a shocked tone.

The angel's head shot to Azure in surprise. "How do you know me?" he stammered.

Azure rose to her knees before him. "Where's Zephyr? Where's my brother?"

"Your…brother?" Tristan asked, stunned. "Zephyr?"

Nodding, she untied the belt from around her waist and let the cloak fall. Her brilliant white wings sprang out and rested against her back. "Zephyr is my brother. We're here to rescue him."

Tristan's eyes widened as he saw her wings. He then gasped when he looked beyond her to see Ike and Pit slowly descending. "Ike…Pit…" he whispered. His head then snapped back at the angel before him. "You're…Azure!" he exclaimed as she nodded. All at once, a wave of relief swept over him and he started laughing and sobbing at the same time.

Pit walked up to him and dropped to a knee. "Tristan," he softly said. "Where is he?"

Tristan pointed down the road. "He's resting against a tree, hidden from the road. You'll see a large elm. There have been patrols from Oliver's…" he started before being cut off by Ike.

"Shhh, rest now," Ike said as he looked around at the small crowd now gathering around them. He then looked at Link. "Can you find a room for him at the inn? He needs his rest and we need to find Zephyr."

Link nodded. "I'll take care of him Ike, go find your son." He reached down a hand and helped Tristan to his feet. "Come on, let's get you some food and water," he said as he helped the emotional angel toward the large inn near the center of town. "You know," he said to Tristan. "For a while there, I thought you had a shield on your back, your wings glimmer so."

Tristan looked at Link and smiled weakly.

Soren emerged from the bakery with a large tankard of water. "Here, Azure said that he was very thirsty," he said, handing it to Pit.

"Thanks Soren," Ike said as he turned and started walking down the road with Pit.

...

Zephyr rested with his back against a small tree. Thirst and hunger, along with the lack of sleep, had drained him of all his energy. He closed his eyes for what seemed to be just a second, and drifted in and out of sleep.

In his dream, Zephyr saw Palutena standing before him with tears in her eyes. She never cried. Her arms were open, beckoning him to hug her. He tried to step forward but found that his feet were frozen to the ground. "Palutena…my goddess," he cried. "I can feel you." Then everything faded to black.

Zephyr turned his head slightly in his fitful slumber. He was hearing sounds and then voices…they sounded so familiar. Suddenly he was feeling something brushing against his cheek, like a caress. Then, he heard his name.

"Zephyr…Zephyr…wake up," Pit said as he crouched beside his son. He was gently running his fingers along the youth's face, trying to gently rouse him.

Ike crouched down next to Pit and wiped his eyes. "We found him," he softly said as he watched his lifemate.

With eyes fluttering open, Zephyr took in the scene before him. "Father?" he softly said as his mind cleared. "Father?" he said again, a little louder.

Pit sniffed as he continued to caress Zephyr's face. "We're here Zephyr…we're here."

His eyes darted from Pit to Ike to Pit again. "Father!" he exclaimed as he suddenly leaped forward into Pit's arms.

Pit fell back, sitting down, and held his son tightly. "Zephyr…my Zephyr," he sobbed. His fingers were running through the youth's hair as he hugged him tightly. "We found you!"

Ike wiped his eyes again and sniffed. He reached out and gently rubbed Zephyr's shoulder. "Thank the gods," he whispered.

Zephyr started sobbing loudly into his father's chest. "I thought…I'd never see you again," he wailed. "Father…"

"We have you and you are safe now," Ike said as he sat down and put his arms around Pit and his son. "You are safe now."

Closing his eyes and crying, Zephyr crawled from Pit's arms to Ike's. "I love you two so much…I…thought…"

"Shhh…" Ike whispered. "We love you so much Zephyr." By now, the tears were flowing freely as Ike held his son tightly.

Pit rested his head on Ike's shoulder and the three continued holding one another, together, safe and…whole

...

Pit sat on the bed next to the sleeping Zephyr. He hadn't left his side since finding him the day before. Looking at the youth's sleeping face, he again found himself brushing the coppery locks from his face.

The door to the small bedroom opened and Ike walked in with Azure on his heels. "Tristan is awake and still hungry," he grinned. "Soren said that we should wake Zephyr and get some more food into him before we take off for Crimea."

Pit sighed, looking down at his son. "We've still to hear about how he did it," he softly said, rising from the bed.

"Palutena has told us that he has powers yet to awaken," Ike replied. "Maybe one of them surfaced at the right time."

"Dad…" Azure said, looking out the window down to the road outside the inn. "There are a lot of soldiers out there."

Ike looked out the window down to the ground where a villager was talking with a rather important looking soldier and pointing toward the inn. "Azure, stay here with your brother," he said as he quickly dashed toward the door with Pit. He knocked on the door to the next room. "Link…Soren…we have visitors."

The door opened and Link, Soren and Tristan made their way out. "Are they Oliver's soldiers?" Tristan asked, putting his hand on a sword that Link had purchased him and was now in his belt.

"Yes," Ike replied. "But Tristan, I have to ask you a favor."

Tristan stopped and stared at Ike. "What is it?"

Ike paused. "Can you please guard my children?"

The angel looked like he was going to protest, but stopped. "It would be an honor," Tristan replied. He then walked toward the other door and went in, locking the door behind him.

"I wouldn't want him out there anyways," Soren said quietly as the four made their way down the stairs to the ground level. "He is still a bit emotional about what he has been through."

Pit's eyes narrowed. Neither Tristan nor Zephyr had yet to tell them everything. "I don't blame him," Pit said. "If they were cruel enough to clip their wings, only the gods knows what else they have been through.

Ike, Pit, Soren and Link walked onto the patio that surrounded the inn just as the commander was about to ascend the steps. He stopped when he saw them.

"Hello commander," Ike said coolly. "What brings you to this quiet little town on such a day?"

The commander stopped, surprised by Ike's brashness. He glanced at Ragnel before straightening up. "I understand that there are two winged creatures here." He looked behind at the old man before turning back toward Ike. "Are you in possession of these two creatures?" he asked.

Not liking the term 'creatures', Ike stepped forward and spread his wings, causing the commander's eyes to widen. "What if we are?" he asked.

"The two I am hunting are escaped servants of Senator Oliver. They killed his highest ranking official and must be brought back for their punishment," the commander said, putting his own hand on the pommel of his sword.

"And what would that be?" Pit asked, stepping beside Ike, his hands on the pommels of his own swords.

"Death," the commander replied with an evil grin.

(end chapter 16)


	17. Chapter 17

Shades of Grey

Chapter 17

Azure crossed the room and sat next to Zephyr, who was slowly sitting up and wiping the sleep from his eyes. "It's about time you woke up," she grinned, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Zephyr took one look at her and immediately lunged into her arms. "Azure!" he exclaimed with surprise. "I didn't know you were here!"

"You were out of it by the time you were brought here." Azure giggled as she hugged her brother. "Dad said that you ate half a loaf of bread and fell asleep before even making it back to town." She eventually pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "I knew that we'd find you," she whispered, tears brimming in her eyes.

Zephyr wiped his eyes and looked around the room, trying to figure out where he was. His vision then fell on Tristan, who was standing to the side, watching them with a haunted expression. "Tristan," he whispered. He then slid his legs from under the covers, landed barefoot on the wooden floor and walked up to Tristan. "We did it," he sniffed before hugging him.

Closing his eyes, trying to fight back the emotion, Tristan hugged the younger angel in return. "I'm just glad that you're safe now," he said softly.

Azure hopped from the bed and looked out the window where she heard shouting. "Wow, Father's really upset," she said.

They joined her at the window, Zephyr taking his sister's hand in his. "What's going on out there?" he asked as the three peered out the window.

Ike was talking heatedly with a rather importantly dressed soldier. Pit was standing quietly at his side, his hands on the pommels of his swords. It was easy to tell that they were extremely upset about something.

"That's Commander Gerard!" Tristan hissed, quickly pulling down on Zephyr's shoulder and ducking them all out of sight. "He's in command of the entire western army."

"So…what would they want with us?" Azure asked.

Tristan stood and began pacing the room with a troubled look. "Things…happened at Oliver's mansion…things that needed to be done."

"What kind of things?" Azure asked, but before Tristan could answer, there was a knock on the door.

Straightening up, and regaining his composure, Tristan walked to the door. "Who….is it?" he cautiously asked.

"It's me…Soren." Came the reply.

Slowly, Tristan unlocked the door and Soren walked in with a very serious look on his face. He walked straight to Zephyr; in one motion he sank to the young angel's level and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Zephyr…" He spoke in a quiet voice. "Did you kill Valdor?"

Zephyr's eyes grew wide. "What?" he exclaimed, surprised at the accusation. "No! I… I stunned him, and ran to Tristan's room. Why?"

Soren closed his eyes and sighed in relief. "Thank the gods," he whispered as he lowered his head. He then looked back up at Zephyr. "Valdor is dead and they think you did it."

Azure went rigid in shock, clutching against the wall to avoid falling over. Zephyr stammered a few times before he managed to speak. "But I didn't!" He exclaimed. "He fell to the floor and I ran! Tristan said that he would be right back and…" Zephyr stopped short. He then turned slowly to stare at the silver-winged angel, his face falling in disbelief.

Tristan was shaking slightly. "I did what I had to do." he whispered distantly before looking at Soren. "He would have killed Zephyr when he woke up." His voice grew a little stronger. "We needed to get out of there."

Soren exhaled slowly and looked at him gravely. "Those soldiers outside are here to collect you two and take you back to Oliver's, and they're right. We need to-"

"I'm not going!" Tristan cut him off, folding his arms defiantly. "I've spent five years of my life being a slave to that…"

"It's either you go peacefully with all of us, or they rush up here and take you by force," Soren interrupted. He then sighed. "Tristan…you'll have to trust me on this. We need to go in peace and sort this out with Oliver."

"Tristan…" Zephyr quietly said, getting the older angel's attention. "Please…let's go peacefully. I don't want anything bad happening to you."

A range of emotions crossed Tristan's face. Eventually he hung his head in submission. "Okay…I'll go," he whispered.

Soren placed a hand on his shoulder. "We won't let anything happen to you," he softly said. "I promise."

...

Pit looked down at the group of horses below as he, Ike and Azure flew overhead. His eyes were trained upon Zephyr, who was sitting in front of Link on Epona. He wanted nothing more than to go down and be with his son, but Gerard had insisted that the flight-capable angels keep their distance. He saw Link occasionally stroking Zephyr's hand, a gesture of comfort; the sight causing a myriad of emotions to cross through him, and it took all his self-control to remain in the air.

Behind Link were Tristan and Soren, each on his own mount. It had taken a while to persuade Tristan to get on a horse as he had never ridden before, but he had reluctantly agreed after Link and Soren swore to help keep his horse calm. Soren rode close beside the angel, his head low and his eyes focused on both steeds, radiating an aura of calm through the silence. Tristan's face was unreadable to Pit.

Gerard's guards rode in formation around them, keeping at the ready in case they tried to escape.

It had been about an hour since they had left the little village. Azure flew back up to Ike and Pit from near the ground, where she had been sending with Zephyr. *I still can't believe that they clipped his wings,* she sent to her fathers. *How long will it take before he can fly again?*

Ike narrowed his eyes. *I don't know Azure. Tristan said that Valdor used to clip his every two weeks, so hopefully about that long,* he answered.

Pit didn't say anything as his attention was still on his son. He still hadn't been able to find out exactly what had happened at Oliver's, but figured that, given such an action from Zephyr, he had somehow prevented Valdor from doing something unthinkable. The mere thought of anyone doing such a thing to his own child clouded his mind with rage.

*Pit,* Ike sent. *You're drifting.*

Snapping to his senses, Pit realized that he had slowly veered slightly off course. Looking down he saw the road make a sharp bend, ending at a large, ornate gate. He quickly corrected his path and rejoined Ike and Azure. *I'm sorry,* he sent to them both. *I just…*

*It's okay,* Ike sent in reply. *After we talk to the scum who lives here, we'll be on our way back to Crimea.* He then flew closer to Pit and held out his hand, which Pit quickly took. *Everything will be fine once we set things straight.*

By now, they were flying over the grand and opulent grounds of Oliver's estate. *I know, my love,* Pit returned, forcing a smile. *I just want to be with him.*

Ike smiled understandably and released Pit's hand as they set down at the base of the broad stairs leading up to the front door. Azure landed beside them and they waited until the formation of guards came to a stop. They watched as Gerard ordered his guards to dismount, forming a wall behind the others before escorting Tristan and Zephyr to the stairs. "We can take it from here Gerard," Ike said. "I know this home well."

"My orders were to deliver them to Oliver himself, and if I'm not mistaken, I do not take orders from you," Gerard replied stiffly as he walked up the stairs. He then called for two guards to bring Tristan and Zephyr to the front.

"You may not take orders from him, but there's no way you can stop us from accompanying you," Pit replied with an edge to his voice.

Gerard looked a Pit and Ike. He then took notice of Link and Soren, both who were still armed and each a formidable opponent. "Fine!" he eventually exclaimed. "But I swear…try something funny and you'll wish you hadn't." He opened the large, ornate door and walked in. The two guards fell in behind Zephyr and Tristan as they walked into the huge entryway and down a long corridor with Ike, Pit, Azure, Link and Soren following close behind.

Link whistled as he looked around at the magnificence of the home. "This is one fancy place," he whispered. "It's almost…too much."

"Oliver has this thing for beauty," Soren softly replied as he walked next to Link. He glanced over the sickening opulence with distaste. "Anything that he deems beautiful is worth risking someone's life over. I'm sure he almost had a heart attack when he saw Zephyr."

"Well, just wait until he sees Pit, Azure and his old buddy, Ike," Link said with a grin. "Ever since becoming an angel, Ike sure has…"

"Yes?" Soren interrupted pointedly, looking sideways at him.

"Nothing, my dear Soren," Link said with sly grin. "Nothing at all."

Gerard walked into a large study where Oliver sat at a table, concentrating as he wrote in a large book. "Sir, I have retrieved the two angels per your request," he stated loudly, startling the pudgy Oliver, who looked up and regarded Gerard and then the two angels.

Oliver closed the book and stood, not noticing the others entering the room, his gaze fixed on Zephyr and Tristan. "Which one of you did it?" he quietly asked, staring at the two angels. "Which one of you killed Valdor?"

"I did," Tristan said firmly.

A myriad of expressions crossed Oliver's face as he stared at Tristan, as if he couldn't believe such a gentle creature as an angel could kill. "Didn't you know that murder is a crime punishable by death?" he asked, steadying himself at his desk.

"It wasn't murder," Tristan shot back, anger in his voice. "I was protecting Zephyr."

Oliver's gaze went to Zephyr, who was trying his best to stand straight and be brave. Without thinking, Tristan slid slightly before the younger. "Why would Tristan need to protect you from Valdor?" he asked the younger angel.

"I… I mean, Valdor…he was…" Zephyr stuttered before looking to Tristan for help.

"Valdor was going to rape Zephyr," Tristan said quietly, his voice thickening with hatred as the raw memories resurfaced again. "Zephyr did something that stunned him and then he ran to me. I went in and found Valdor just waking up. That's when I did it." Tristan's face scrunched up with emotion, tears running down his face. "And I would do it again."

Oliver looked as though he was about to say something when glanced up and saw the rest of the party walking toward the table. He grabbed the desk in surprise. "Soren…Ike…" he whispered. He then straightened up. "What are you doing here?" His eyes then widened as he took them all in, noticing not only Pit and Azure, but the fact that Ike now had wings.

"Your guards brought us here," Ike started. "What Tristan says is true, and I'll vouch for him."

Tristan started at Ike with wonder and respect. He hadn't had the opportunity to get to know the tall angel yet, and now, he had placed his trust in him.

Oliver stumbled back and sat in his chair. "Ike…you have wings," he stammered.

Ike smiled. "That's right Oliver, I have wings," he coolly said, gently fanning them. "I am no longer human, I am an angel." He moved forwards to stand behind Zephyr and placed his hands on his shoulders. "And this…is my son."

The pudgy man sat there for a few seconds at a total loss for words.

"Tristan killed Valdor because the scum was about to attack my son," Ike said defiantly. "For that, I am forever in his debt." He then turned to the shocked Tristan and nodded his head reverently. "From what I have heard, this man had a sordid history. Tristan has likely done the land a great service."

By now, Oliver had collected himself. "But it still comes down to Tristan's word against Valdor's," he said, standing back up. "I'm sorry Ike, but I believe Valdor."

Finding a new inner bravery in the presence of his new friends, Tristan stepped forward. "Valdor was a cruel and evil man that instilled fear in all the servants here." He then went on, testifying how Valdor would use rape as a punishment and would even sometimes lend him to guards if they performed well. With anger flashing in his eyes, he gave details of such maliciousness that Pit rapidly covered Azure's ears, tears forming in her eyes even from the little she heard. When he was finished, Oliver sat back in his chair in a stunned silence. "And I can prove it!" Tristan finished.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Oliver asked, still reeling from the disturbing testimony.

"You have a new night guard…I think his name's Frederick." Tristan said.

"Yes, he came to work here just a month ago," Oliver replied. "What about him?"

Tristan took a deep breath, his body trembling from the terrible memory that his mind wanted so much to forget. Before he lost his nerve, he forced out a single sentence. "He has a large, dark birthmark on his groin."

Oliver's eyes grew. He then motioned Gerard over to him. "Go to the main barracks and get Frederick out of bed. Then, bring him here."

Gerard hesitated. "Sir, you don't believe this mere boy, do you?"

Oliver quickly pulled himself up, causing Gerard to shrink slightly before him. "Creatures of such purity do not lie, Gerard. It unnerves me, the details Tristan has revealed. Until it can be proved otherwise, I will treat his accusations seriously. I will not be associated with anyone capable of such despicable acts. Find Frederick so that we may determine if his story is true."

"Yes sir," Gerard said quickly, saluting. He then dashed out of the room.

"Now…Ike…" Oliver started, looking back at Ike who had his hand on Ragnel's hilt. "I had no idea that this boy was your son." He then looked at Pit and Azure. "I've never seen such beauty," he whispered as he stood up, his eyes becoming mesmerized. He was about to approach Pit and Azure when Ike stepped instantly in his way.

"Haven't you learned yet?" Ike hissed angrily. "You cannot keep people as pets, just for their beauty. You robbed Tristan of his livelihood, and you held my son, my child, captive against his will."

Zephyr crossed the room to Pit and his sister, who quickly took his hand.

*Sweetie, are you alright?* Pit sent, putting his arms around the youth.

Zephyr nodded as he looked at Tristan. The silver-winged angel was sitting on the floor, looking emotionally drained. *Yeah…I just feel sorry for Tristan.*

Pit smiled down at his son. *There are none with a heart as large as yours.* He gave Zephyr a quick kiss on the forehead and then walked over to Tristan, helping him to his feet. "Now that we all know what happened, all I can say is…thank you." At that, he pulled the young angel into a tight hug.

Tristan was momentarily stunned, but eventually wrapped his arms around Pit and returned the hug. He then started crying, all his emotions spilling out.

Oliver watched as Tristan hugged Pit, now opening sobbing. His attention was then called to the side door where Gerard entered with a young guard following. They walked up, saluted and stood at attention before Oliver.

"Frederick," Oliver said in a hushed tone. "Have you ever seen that lad before?" He pointed to Tristan, who was now standing beside Pit and collecting himself.

The guard's eyes grew as they caught sight of the silver-winged angel and he looked back at Oliver, suddenly nervous. "Sir…I…"

"Never mind," Oliver replied coldly. "Your expression tells all. You are dismissed. Go back to the barracks; I'll deal with you later."

"But sir," the guard said. "Valdor told me…"

"Silence!" Oliver yelled, making the guard tremble slightly. "You dared defile such a pure creature. You dared rend him of his innocence. You are no better than Valdor. No, you are worse! Get out of my sight now!"

The guard hastily ran from the room.

Oliver turned and looked back to Tristan and took a deep breath. "Tristan…I'm sorry about what happened. If I would have known…"

"We'll be leaving now," Ike said abruptly, cutting him off. He then turned and took Azure's hand in his. "Come on; let's get out of this place." With Ike in the lead, the party made their way unhindered back down the hallway and outside into the warm, afternoon air.

As they stood on the large, circular drive, Pit looked over and noticed Tristan staring up at the large building. He walked up to the young angel and put an arm around his shoulder. "Now that you're free, are you going to be returning to your home?"

"I…don't have a home," Tristan replied, a tear streaking down his face. "Or if I do… I don't know where it is…"

Pit regarded him silently for a few seconds. "Well, then you will just have to find a new home with us."

Tristan spun his head and looked at Pit. "SkyWorld?" he softly asked.

Pit smiled warmly and nodded. "I'm sure our goddess will welcome you with open arms."

Wiping his eyes, Tristan could only nod. *Thank you,* he sent, his body too fragile from the release of emotions to speak.

Link walked up, somehow understanding what was going on. "Hey, let's head back to the village. There we can get a nice dinner and a good night's sleep before heading back to Crimea."

With some help, Tristan got back on his mount. Then, with Link and Soren in the lead, the party made their way from Oliver's.

Tristan made a point to not look back. This was a part of his life that he would try his hardest to forget. Now, he had a new life with an entirely new tribe of angels to look forward to.

(end chapter 17)


	18. Chapter 18

Shades of Grey

Chapter 18

The party had been traveling at a slightly more relaxed pace and had been on the road for a little over a week. During that time, Zephyr recounted his entire experience, from his capture by Radek, to escape with Tristan. Tristan had been quiet during most of the trip, listening in on conversations to get to know everybody. The only person he seemed to really talk to was Zephyr, who shared his horse as his feathers had yet to fully grow back. The others knew it would take Tristan a while to adjust to his freedom, and respected his isolation.

It had been the consensus to let him be, to not inundate him with questions. Pit had clearly stated that they would have time to catch up once back in Crimea. Despite her parents' instructions, Azure had developed a habit of flying down to ground level and striking up random conversations with Tristan and her brother. She would often land and coax Link into allowing her to ride with him, on the pretense that her shoulders were aching from such sustained flight. In reality, she would sit back and talk discretely to the others via thought sending. It was here that she told Zephyr about how she could see through his eyes, something that at first had greatly embarrassed him. However, as she tried again to show him, she found that she was unable to make the connection.

When Zephyr asked Soren about this, the sage's eyes lit up. He had been meaning to investigate Zephyr's abilities, to understand exactly how he stunned Radek, Malcolm and Valdor, but there hadn't been a free moment. Soren had shrugged, saying that perhaps it had to do with the fact that Zephyr was no longer in danger. He then reiterated his desire to have some time with the young angel so he could look deeper into his powers.

"Ah…home," Link sighed as he reigned in Epona on the tenth day from rescuing Zephyr. "Truly a sight for sore eyes." Before them, among the vast plains of central Crimea, rose Melior.

Ike and Pit landed on the road behind them. "You're just now seeing it?" Ike asked with feigned surprise.

"Well, excuse me for not having eagle eyes," Link replied with a smirk. "We should be at the gates by nightfall."

"Good," replied Pit, opening his wings. "I could do with a bath."

"I was going to say something…" Link said, holding his nose.

"Shut it," giggled Pit as he took to the air with Ike.

As Link had predicted, the party had made it to the main gates of the city slightly before sunset. The torches were being lit as Link rode up and requested entry, which he was immediately granted.

Ike flew ahead to alert the guards at the castle. He glided silently over the city before coming to a landing before the main gates of the castle. A guard spotted him and immediately shot to attention.

"Sir Ike!" he saluted.

"Inform the queen that we have returned and will be at the castle shortly," Ike said, returning the salute and opening his wings.

"Yes sir!" the guard exclaimed as he watched Ike leap into the air and take flight.

The party made their way through the square. Most of the vendors had closed for the night and the crowds were minimal. They all gave way to the three horses, most of them not noticing the odd assortment of riders.

"I've never been in such a large city," Tristan said softly as he looked around at the waning crowd.

"Melior is one of the largest there is," Link said, smiling at the angel. "Just wait until we get to the castle."

Tristan looked at Link and then back up the broad lane leading out of the square and up the hill toward the castle. "Wow…it's huge."

"And just think," Link went on, sighing. "Tonight we'll eat normal food again."

"I'm with dad," Zephyr said. "I can't wait to take a nice, long bath and wear my normal clothes." He looked down at the simple white tunic and pants he was wearing.

"Have your fathers told you when you plan on traveling back to SkyWorld?" Soren asked.

Zephyr looked down and sighed, his wings slightly drooping. "I tried this morning, but still couldn't fly. I guess we're stuck here until I can."

"That shouldn't be much longer," Tristan said. "My feathers were clipped a few days before yours. I tried this morning and was able to lift off just a little." His gaze went skyward, his silvery wings fanning out slightly behind him. "I haven't flown in over five years," he softly said, wiping an eye.

"Hey," Link said as he pulled Epona in next to the angel's horse. "You have a new life now. You're free to go to SkyWorld and live with an entire tribe of angels." He smiled and Tristan. "From what I hear, you won't be the first angel from a different tribe they've taken in."

"I know," Tristan said quietly. "Pit told me about him, but…"

"What?" Link asked, glancing up the lane and seeing the massive gates of the castle in the distance.

Tristan sighed. "I don't know. It just seemed that when he told me, he didn't tell me everything. Maybe I'm wrong. The past days have been very weird for me."

Link reached out and put his hand on his shoulder. "You'll always have a friend when you are among us." He patted the angel's shoulder once before turning forward. His face rose to a grin. "Oh look, our welcoming committee."

A group of guards had stationed themselves outside the gates in formation, welcoming the group back from their mission. As the party approached, Pit and Ike landed before them and met the head guard.

Within a matter of minutes, they had been swept off their horses and politely ushered into the grand entryway of the castle.

"Elincia is in her main study," Ike said as he started leading the group through the vast room and toward a side door. "The Head Guard said that she was ecstatic when she found out that we were here and wants to see us right away."

As they followed Ike, Tristan couldn't help but gape at magnitude of the building. He jumped slightly as he felt a hand enter his. Looking, he saw that Zephyr had fallen in next to him.

*I can tell that you are a little worried,* he sent. "But don't be. Like Link said earlier, we're all friends and you have a new life now.*

Tristan managed a slight smile as he gripped Zephyr's hand. *Thank you.*

They were almost at the door when a shriek issued from behind them, making everyone spin in surprise. Running toward them was a tall, redheaded teenager dressed in pajamas and a robe.

"Dad!" She squealed as she threw herself into Link's arms and pulling Soren into the hug as well.

"Annabeth!" Link laughed as he hugged his daughter. Soren was also smiling broadly as he hugged the girl.

"And you!" She reeled on Azure. "Do you realize what you did?"

Azure's broad smile quickly faded. "What did I do?" She asked in surprise.

"The queen was, and still is, beside herself with worry," Annabeth said accusingly. "First Zephyr goes missing, then you."

"Oh!" Azure said with her eyes wide. "Oh no! I went to catch up with our parents because they were going the wrong way. I didn't have time to…" She was cut off as the door opened and Elincia emerged.

"I thought I heard talking out here," Elincia said as she walked into the hallway. Her gaze fell immediately upon Zephyr and then Azure. She then sighed heavily. "Thank the gods!"

"Your highness," Azure said in a trembling voice as she walked up to the queen. "I'm so sorry." She then launched into a quickly spoken recount of her ability to see through Zephyr's eyes and then how she had no time because it was getting dark.

The queen's stern look quickly evaporated as she pulled Azure into a hug. "Oh Azure…I'm just glad that you're safe." She then let go of her and turned to Zephyr. "And you…" she started as she pulled Zephyr into an equally tight hug. "I'm just so glad that you're back. I would be able to forgive myself if something would have happened to you." Her eyes then fell upon Tristan, who had quietly fallen in behind Link. "And who do we have here?"

Link smiled broadly and walked forward. "Your highness," he said in exaggerated flourish as he bowed low. "Might we implore your grace to allow us to retell our adventure over a decent meal? I, for one, won't be able to look at stale bread and dried meat again for quite some time."

Elincia laughed. "Of course Link. You all look as through you could use with a decent meal. Let me lead you to the dining hall where you'll be able to eat to your heart's content. But…" she said, turning on the group. "I want to hear everything that happened, and I don't want you to leave out any details."

…..

Ike stretched and yawned. Feeling beside him under the covers, he felt Pit's bare thigh as he slept on his stomach. He couldn't help himself as he gently moved his hand up and rested it on Pit's warm backside. The images of last night came back to his head. For the past four nights, since they had been back at the castle, the two had been able to rekindle their physical relationship. Thinking on it, Ike noted that the weeks spent on the road to rescue their son had been the longest period without lovemaking the two had gone through since becoming lifemates.

Gently squeezing one of Pit's cheeks, Ike was pondering waking Pit up the fun way when he heard laughter outside the window. The early light of dawn was creeping in through the curtained windows as he heard even more giggling and laughter. This time he recognized it as Zephyr's

Smiling, he carefully slid from under the covers and stretched his wings wide before pulling on his underwear and pants. He then silently walked out onto the balcony where he saw Azure and Zephyr, both in flight. The two were going through some aerobatics, Zephyr having to flap a bit harder than usual. Azure then saw her father and waved.

*Dad! He's back!* She cheerfully sent, referencing her brother's ability to fly. She then turned in flight and dove toward her brother who just barely was able to dodge the attack, laughing all the while.

*I see,* Ike returned, a broad smile on his face. *Zephyr, how are they?*

Zephyr laughed out loud as Azure quickly spun and grabbed at his leg. *They're fine father, I just have to work a little harder, but it's getting easier.*

Ike beamed at his son, happy beyond compare that he was able to fly once more. He knew that, having been restricted to the ground for so long, his muscles would need to rebuild, but the way he and Azure were playing, he thought with a smile, it wouldn't take long. He watched his children play for a few minutes before feeling a hand come to rest on his bare shoulder. "Did I wake you?" He softly asked, looking over his shoulder into Pit's deep blue eyes.

Pit giggled slightly and hugged Ike from behind. "I was already awake when you started playing with my backside."

"Oh…" Ike chuckled, blushing slightly as he turned to watch his children in flight. "Look, he's finally flying. Maybe another day or so and we'll be able to go home."

"Mmmm," Pit sighed, nuzzling his face against Ike's strong back. "That gives us plenty of time."

"For what?" Ike asked, looking over his shoulder and seeing Pit's hair. He was answered by Pit taking his hand and resting it back on his bare backside. "Oh!" Ike chuckled, feeling the soft skin of his lifemate. He then spun around and quickly picked up the naked angel before walking back into the bedroom.

…..

Tristan stood alone in the courtyard and looked up at the trees. He was dressed in an outfit that had been created for him by the master seamstress the day after they had arrived. It was a perfect recreation of one of Pit's chitons, even down to the trim.

It had been six days since they had arrived at the castle. Since then, he had been waited on hand and foot, eaten to his heart's desire and had made a lot of good friends. His life had never been this full. It was overwhelming, this feeling of freedom, of having people who cared for him… He felt at times he didn't deserve it.

He took a deep breath and opened his wings wide, their sheen glinting like metal in the late morning sun. After a few seconds, he flapped them a few times before rising from the ground.

It had been just the one day after they had arrived that he was able to fly a little. Since then, he had been staying in the air as much as possible. He flew all over the castle grounds and occasionally over the city itself. It gave him plenty of opportunity to think and reflect. Everyone had been so nice and warm with him. They all said that he had a new life ahead of him and that he should embrace it. It was only the night before that he had come to full acceptance of his situation and began feeling relaxed about everything.

*Hey Tristan,* he heard Ike sending. *We're all meeting in front of the castle. It's time…we're leaving.* Tristan acknowledged Ike, and with a few powerful flaps, he was soaring upward and over the castle.

Pit, Ike, Azure and Zephyr were all assembled on the vast, front courtyard. Ike and Pit talking to Link, Soren, Mist, Elincia and Geoffrey while Azure and Zephyr talked with Annabeth.

"We'll be back soon," Azure said, hugging Annabeth who was near tears.

"I know," Annabeth said, hugging Azure. "I'm just going to miss you two so much." She then turned and stared at Zephyr for a few seconds. She then pulled him close and hugged him very tightly. "I'm really going to miss you," she whispered in an unusual tone.

Zephyr pulled back slightly, looking at her slightly confused. "What?" he softly asked. Then suddenly, to his surprise, Annabeth leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. It lasted only a split second, but seemed much longer. He blinked a few times, but just as he figured out what had just happened, he saw a crying Annabeth running back into the castle.

Azure giggled at him. "I'm surprised that she hadn't done that earlier."

Slightly stunned, Zephyr was lifting his fingers to his face and lightly touching his lips. "She kissed me," he whispered. He then looked at his sister. "She kissed me!"

Laughing now, Azure hugged her brother. "Oh little Zephyr…so naïve."

Tristan landed near the party, watching everyone say their goodbyes. As the newcomer, he didn't want to intrude. He moved over to where Zephyr was backing out of a hug by his sister, a slightly irritated look on his face.

"I am not naïve!" He exclaimed as his sister laughed some more.

"So, she kissed you, huh?" Tristan asked with a knowing smile.

Zephyr looked at him incredulously. "What?"

Tristan chuckled. "I saw it from the air. You know, she is a beautiful girl," he said, looking toward the front door. This made Zephyr blush a deep red.

"Okay everybody," Ike announced. Then when a purposeful look at Tristan, he said, "Let's go home."

Taking Ike's cue, all five angels opened their wings. Then, in a blink of an eye, they kicked off and were in the air, headed toward their home… Heading home to SkyWorld.

(end chapter 18)


	19. Chapter 19

Shades of Grey

Chapter 19

The flight was rather uneventful. The five angels flew in a slight northward direction, soaring higher and higher. Eventually they hit clouds, losing sight of the ground and the nearby ocean.

Pit and Ike kept a close watch on their children and Tristan as they continued climbing through the cloudbank. Eventually, they broke through and were bathed in the warmth of the sun.

*There it is!* Azure sent excitedly to everyone as she pointed.

Tristan looked up and saw the massive sky island with its adjoining smaller islands. His mouth popped open in awe as he took in the sheer size of what would be his new home. Nerves slowly began setting in. Ike had told him that Palutena Herself had personally requested to meet him, as had Queen Karine.

*You'll be just fine,* Zephyr sent to him, feeling his worry. *I know my goddess will more than love you.*

Tristan managed a wan smile as he glanced toward the youth. He then looked up and was immediately lost in thought. Reaching up, he wiped his eyes as he tried to remember what it was like to be loved.

Zephyr looked kindly at him for a few moments before looking upward at the approaching world. He knew that his new friend would find a home in SkyWorld.

Following Ike's lead, they flew around the great island and headed toward the small island containing Palutena's temple. Not wanting any hindrances, Ike had suggested they approach discretely, although it was beyond doubt that the vigilant Defenders already knew they were there.

Eventually, Palutena's sky island came into view. Tristan's eyes grew as he saw the majestic structure, set among gardens that _defined_ beauty and majesty. Again, nerves set back in as he worried whether or not he would be accepted within this new tribe.

The five of them landed before the imposing door leading into the temple. Pit looked at Tristan and smiled. "She already knows you are here," he said. "She is really looking forward to meeting you."

"She is?" Tristan asked in surprise, turning his gaze away from the doors to look at Pit.

"Of course She is," Zephyr said, smiling. He then reached down and took the worried angel's hand. "Just relax Tristan, you have a new life here."

Tristan sighed, managing a smile. "Thanks Zephyr," he whispered as he pulled the youth into a hug. Looking up, he saw that the huge door had swung silently open. He took a deep breath and followed as Pit and Ike lead the way.

They made their way into the huge inner sanctum of the temple, Zephyr's hand still in Tristan's.

Looking around, stunned by the magnificence of the room, Tristan's eyes fell upon the figure seated in the center of the room. Not only did she radiate a slight glow, but just Her presence made him tingle with an unusual feeling.

Pit and Ike led the way toward Palutena but stopped in surprise as the goddess rose and walked down the dais. She kept walking, meeting the angels halfway.

Before he had a chance to drop reverently to his knee, Zephyr was swept up in her arms and hugged tightly.

"My Zephyr…my precious Zephyr," the goddess said, hugging the startled youth in her arms. "How I worried for you."

At her first touch, Zephyr had felt an immense wave of power surge through his body. For a split second, he had been afraid, but then he had quickly relaxed, welcoming and almost understanding it. Instinctively, his arms flew around Palutena's neck and he hugged her back. *Thank you, my goddess,* he thought-sent. *Thank you for helping me escape.*

*Although it taxed me greatly, I had to do what I could to help you gain your freedom,* She replied. She then slowly let go of Zephyr and turned toward Azure. "You performed admirably my precious Azure," she said. "Without your assistance, Zephyr might not have been rescued as quickly as he was."

Azure's eyes grew wide and she awkwardly bowed, not knowing what else to do. "Th-thank you, my goddess," she managed to stutter. Then, an overwhelming calmness spread throughout her as Palutena's fingers slowly lifted her chin and she found herself looking into the goddess's eyes.

"The bond between you and your brother is unlike any ever seen before," Palutena said, smiling as she looked into Azure's deep blue eyes. "You should treasure it beyond all measure." She then turned to Ike and Pit, who immediately bowed. "My darling Ike and Pit, your faith and perseverance, driven by the power of love, is truly a wonder. I am more than pleased with you." Then, she turned to Tristan, who had been standing nervously to the side. "I welcome you, gentle Tristan, to your new home."

Still in awe of standing before a goddess, Tristan didn't move.

Palutena smiled. "Pit and Ike have told me what transpired resulting in your escape from the evil human's grasp," She said, slowly approaching him. "I have you to thank for saving Zephyr and helping him escape." She reached out and gently stroked the stunned angel's face, causing him to close his eyes and sigh, immediately relaxed.

Turning her head toward Ike and Pit, Palutena smiled and inclined Her head. "There are many who are anxiously awaiting your arrival," she said. "Put their worries to rest. Go, and greet them." She then turned her head toward Tristan. "I ask that you remain, Tristan. I would like to hear about your former tribe and how you came to be enslaved."

Tristan merely nodded, looking less worried and anxious than he had all day.

Ike took Pit's hand and looked at his children. "Come along Azure…Zephyr. Let's surprise our friends and family by our arrival home." He then turned and led his family toward the entry hall, eventually reaching the large courtyard in front of the massive door.

"Can we go now?" Azure asked, opening her wings in anticipation, her brother quickly following suit.

Pit chuckled. "Well, alright. We've been away far longer than anticipated. Go ahead and see your friends." He then looked at Ike. "We need to inform the Defenders that we will be…" but his speech was cut off by a calm and purposeful sending, *Angels of SkyWorld, I wish to convene tomorrow morning in the great hall for an impromptu Gathering. We have just added a new member to our family, and he is anxious to meet you all.*

…..

"I don't get it," Taran said as he tossed the ball lazily into the air and then catching it. He looked over to Raven who was also lying on his back in the late morning. Both were mulling over the sending they had just heard.

The black-haired youth gazed at the clouds and shrugged. "I don't know. Did someone have a baby?"

"No," Taran replied, also staring at the clouds. "There would have been an Angel Song."

Raven didn't reply. His thoughts went back to his cousin, who was several weeks late in returning from the ground. Making things worse, he had been spent all yesterday moving into his mother's new lovemate's house. While he didn't dislike Dolyn in any way, to him, no man would be good enough for her.

"Want to play some more skyball?" Taran asked, tossing the ball again into the air.

"No…" Raven sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his feet across the soft grass. "I think I just want to lay here and soak up some sun."

"What's wrong Raven, afraid he'll kick your butt?" A familiar voice called from the field, making both boys bolt upright. Azure and Zepher were standing side-by-side in the grass, broad grins across their faces.

Immediately both Raven and Taran rushed up to the twins, Taran grabbing Azure in a tight hug, Raven doing the same with Zephyr. They then began with a barrage of questions.

Laughing, Azure stepped back. "Okay, but I want to sit down first." She and Zephyr walked to the shade of their favorite tree and sat down. Taran and Raven sat across from them, attentive as she and Zephyr started telling all the details of their adventure.

When they were done, Raven proceeded to tell them of his moving into Dolyn's house on the other side of the orchards and then, rather reluctantly, of his eyes changing colors.

"Palutena thinks they're linked to my mood," he said as he looked at the twins. "Kier just made me so angry…"

"Kier's a jerk, we all know it," Azure giggled, removing her sandals. "Don't let him get to you."

"That's a hard thing to do," Taran laughed. "He's such a big one, he's hard to miss."

They all laughed except for Zephyr, who continued to stare at Raven, his emotions all mixed up.

…..

Pit and Ike landed before the castle. As they started walking up the stairs, Xera zoomed in, landed before them and pulled them into a tight hug.

"Pit…Ike…You have no idea how much you were missed! What took you so long? Weren't you supposed to be gone for just a few days?" she asked quickly.

Ike chuckled as he and Pit hugged her. "Well, we were…"

*Good to see you guys back,* Blayze sent, interrupting Ike as he landed next to them. He too hugged them both tightly.

Laughing as he and Pit continued up the stairs, Ike put his arms around Blayze and Xera. "Well, we have to see the Queen. Then, I'll tell you all about what happened."

"You found an angel, didn't you?" Xera asked, excitedly, now holding Pit's hand. "And we're going to meet him tomorrow!"

Pit grinned at his sister's exuberance. "Actually, yes we did," he said as they all walked through the grand opening and down the great hall. "That's why we need to meet with the queen. We want to get everything arranged for him…he's had such a tragic time."

"We want to make sure that he is as welcome as possible," Ike said as they reached Queen Karine's study. After knocking, he walked in.

Queen Karine was sitting behind a small desk, writing on a long parchment. She looked up and gasped, "Ike…Pit!" Quickly, she stood and walked to them. "When did you get back? What's this about a new angel?"

Ike smiled and kissed the queen's cheek. "Well, let me start from the top," he said with a grin.

…..

"My dear Tristan," Palutena said as she stood with the nervous angel. "Please don't fret. I know that you will be more than accepted and loved here in SkyWorld." They were standing in a small room off the great hall. Outside, all of SkyWorld was anxiously awaiting their arrival.

Tristan looked down at himself. He was now wearing a white chiton with dark green trim. His silvery hair had been neatly trimmed and his shimmering wings carefully brushed. Glancing at Palutena he smiled. "I…can't thank you enough for everything," he softly said, tears brimming in his eyes. "I never would have thought that I would have a chance for a new life so soon."

Palutena smiled in return and gently stroked his cheek as she regarded him. All day yesterday she had made sure that the young angel would have everything needed to start over. Queen Karine had been summoned to meet with him and together they discussed his future. By the time she had left the temple last night, it had been decided that Tristan would be moving into Xera's old house and would have a temporary position helping out around the castle until he found something more to his liking. "I thank you, Tristan, for welcoming me into your heart," she replied

Outside the room, Ike and Pit, together with their family, joined all the other angels in singing a song of welcoming. It was not only aimed toward their goddess, but to the new angel that everyone was anxiously waiting to see and meet. As the song slowly faded, the door to the side opened and Palutena slowly emerged with Tristan slightly behind, trying his hardest not to look at the assembled angels.

A slight murmur went up as the angels saw Tristan. Now dressed in the typical SkyWorld garb, the only things that set him apart were his metallic-looking wings.

Palutena stopped and turned, facing the room. Tristan walked in front of her and reverently fell to his knees. "Angels of SkyWorld, by now you know of the return of Ike, Pit, Zephyr and Azure from their stay on the ground," She said loudly. "But some of you may not be aware that our own dear Zephyr had been captured by an evil human and made a slave."

A collective gasp, followed by more whispering went up. Feeling countless eyes upon him, Zephyr blushed and shyly raised his wings, hiding his face.

The goddess went on and informed them how it had been Tristan, an angel from a lost tribe, that had rescued Zephyr. She then asked that for his bravery and heart, he be accepted among them in SkyWorld as one of their own.

When she was done, Palutena looked down and smiled at Tristan, who was still on his knees before her. "Tristan, please rise. Rise and turn to face your new friends and family," she softly said.

Tristan took a deep breath and rose to his feet. He then turned around faced the hundreds of angels that made up SkyWorld. There were more than he had ever seen, even as a child. His eyes fell upon Raven who was staring back at him in slight wonder. Palutena had told him that a Dark was now one of them and had promised him that the black-winged angel was as pure of heart as any in SkyWorld. Standing next to Raven was Zephyr. A smile slowly crept across his face.

Palutena was smiling as well as She looked out over the angels. Her gaze then fell upon Zephyr. *My dear Zephyr, you know what needs to be done.* She thought-sent to the youth.

Nodding once, the youth slowly made his way to the foot of the dais and joined Tristan. He reached up and took his hands in his and closed his eyes. It was though the presence of countless angels passed was flowing through him. Letting his consciousness go, he found himself closing his eyes and tilting back his head. Out of his mouth rose a single, pure tone. Almost immediately, Ike and Pit, along with Azure, echoed the note. Within seconds, the entire room was singing a song of welcoming.

Standing before the assembly, holding Zephyr's hands, Tristan looked out wide-eyed at the angels. He was not only seeing them, but feeling them, as they each accepted him into their family. Tears now ran down his face as he was overwhelmed by a singular power, stronger than he had ever felt before…love.

(End Part 1)


End file.
